The New Students
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: New students join the Looniversity. See how the old crew deals with them. Contains 85 percent of daily recommended dosis of cameos. COMPLETE.
1. The Introduction

SUMMARY: New students join the Looniversity. Check out how the old crew deals with them.

Hello, everyone! This time, I have something special. (Carrot cake for everybody!) No, Babs. (Oh, rats!) What I mean is that, this time, I'm making a multi-chaptered story instead of my usual Wheel of Comedy stuff. Can you read the disclaimer, please?

(Consider it read. DISCLAIMER: Ramiro, as you guys know, doesn't own any TTA character, since we are all copyrighted by Warner Brothers, but, this time, he'll introduce some characters of his own. And, as usual, if we have cameos from other shows, we'll clear that at the end.)

Ok, I guess that's enough for now. Babsy, your turn.

(And now, ladies and gentletoon, ON WITH THE SHOW!)

THE NEW STUDENTS.

A TTA fic by Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.

THE INTRODUCTION.

"Hello, Toonsters!" Buster jumped in front of the Looniversity's main door, and directed to the readers. "I'm Buster Bunny!"

"And I'm Babs Bunny!" Babs jumped next to her boyfriend. Before any of them could say a word, Gogo popped out of the tower's clock.

"Coo-Coo! Coo-Coo! If you are going to say your "No Relation" line again, you are both Coo-Coo!" The dodo said before re-entering his place at the clock. Buster and Babs shrugged and directed to the readers again.

"Ok, now, continuing with the program, we must explain today's program to all the fellows reading us. First of all, you guys most know that this is the start of our Senior year here at the Loo." Buster said. Babs nodded.

"That's right, folks. Most of the cast of the old TTA series is going to graduate at the end of this year, except for the youngest ones, like Sweetie, Sneezer, Fowlmouth…" Babs started counting, but was interrupted by a running green mallard, dashing to enter the school, who passed right between the bunnies.

"Out of my way, rabbits! I have to give Daffy one delayed work, or he'll have my feathers for breakfast!" Plucky quickly yelled to the mammals, without stopping his race. Babs sighed, and continued.

"… and some old students that might not pass the year." Babs chuckled. Buster rolled his eyes.

"The best thing about starting a new year, however, is that we'll have new classmates. As you must know, the Looniversity prepares us to have a career, like any other university, but we start studying here at the same age of a Junior High School, so we have the same grades. Some of the new students will be very young ones, but others will be only one or two years younger than us, hoping to end their last years of education here in the Loo. Now, I think Babs and I should enter now to start the day. See you guys later." Buster ended, and he and Babs entered the Looniversity holding hands. On their way to their lockers, they found Plucky, struggling to open his own. As usual, the thing was stuck, and Plucky had to make a major effort to open it.

"Man, this is harder every year! I should really make someone fix it!" Plucky snapped, half-exhausted because of the unsuccessful effort.

"Why don't you ask Cal to do it for you?" Buster commented.

"Because I don't want him to make my stuff to explode, that's why!" Plucky told the rabbit, and started punching and kicking his locker. He stopped for a moment to recover his breath, and then heard a gentle voice behind him.

"Let me help you, pal." The voice said, and then a light brown fist punched Plucky's locker, opening it immediately. The duck and the bunnies turned around to see the guy who did it; the bunnies waved him hello, while Plucky gasped.

The toon was a feline-looking like, much taller than Buster (ears and all). He was covered by light brown fur, with a reddish short mane, and a white spot on the end of his long tail. Like most furry toons, his jaws were white, just like his back paws. He seemed to be quite strong, and had a happy expression on his face; his eyes were green, with a black medium sized nose, and his ears, almost covered completely by his mane, were slightly pointy and colored with a brown tone, darker than the rest of his fur. He was wearing a blue shirt that covered most of his body, but you could see the lower part of his white-colored belly; he was also carrying a white backpack.

"LION!" Plucky yelled in fear, and jumped incide his locker, closing it from the inside. The toon looked at him dumbfounded, while Buster and Babs chuckled.

"Don't take it personally. Plucky always react this way about predator-kind toons when he first meet them. We are Buster and Babs Bunny…" Buster offered his gloved paw to the feline, who accepted and shook it.

"No relation, I know. You guys are quite famous around here. My name is Ronald, but my friends call me Ron." The newby told the rabbits. He then opened a nearby locker, and took some books out of his backpack, while keeping the conversation.

"You are new around here, right?" Babs asked. Ron nodded, while placing some books inside his locker.

"Yep. I spent most of my childhood traveling with my parents, but they decided it was about time to give me some proper education. I made an exam, and here I am in my sophomore's year. My parents are still traveling, because of their job, but I'm staying with a family's friend." Ron told them. He was cut by a sharp female's voice.

"Well, if you finished telling them your life's story, can you move your butt? I have to place some books as well!" Ron and the rabbits turned to see a toon girl, just slightly shorter than Ron. She had a short green-dyed hairdo, and was covered with blondish-brown fur, with some visible dark brown spots visible on the base of her neck and the sides of the head; her top fangs were slightly visible even with her jaws closed. She was wearing a dark blue top with a crossed bones symbol on the chest, black shorts, grey boots, and spiked bracelets. She also had a thin chain around her neck, and a little earring on her left ear. Just like Ron, she was carrying a backpack, but hers was entirely red. She also seemed to be quite strong, but conserved a feminine and kind of attractive look. Ron stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head and moved so she could get access to her locker, located right next to his.

"Thanks. By the way, my name is Hillary Hyena. Stay out of my way, and I'll have no need to punch the lights out of you, ok?" The girl said to Ron, who just nodded. Hillary placed her books inside the locker, and closed it without saying a word. Then, she turned to see Buster and Babs, who were silent during the whole process.

"Ah, don't worry, you two. I just have problems with the big fool here." Hillary said to the rabbits while pointing to Ron, and continued, in a much friendlier tone. "Is a predator thing that doesn't involve you two. I'm not exactly a people's person, but if you two don't make me anger, I'll have no problems with you guys." Hillary ended, and offered her paw to the bunnies. Babs sighed, and shook it.

"Thanks for the warning. What grade are you, BTW?" Babs asked. Hillary rolled her eyes.

"Sophomore… just like Kimba here. Hope we don't have many classes together." Hillary said, with evident disgust on her tone. Buster looked at Ron, who just shrugged, and decided to not say a thing.

"Oh, well. What's your first class?" Buster asked to both predators.

"Math with Professor Leghorn." Hillary and Ron chorused, and gasped. Hillary glared at Ron, who just gave her a sheepish smile. Sensing the tension between them, Babs decided to cut the stress by spin changing into a girl scout's outfit.

"Okay, troop, let's move. We all are going in the same direction, so I'll be more than glad to guide you through this wild land!" Babs made a military salute. She succeded in making Hillary to smile, and both girls started walking through the corridor. Buster blinked an eye to Babs, understanding her idea, and waited for a moment before following the girls.

"What's up with the lady? You know her?" Buster asked Ron.

"Nope. But I think I know what's wrong with her. Some predators are very protective about their territory, especially when it's a new one, and maybe she senses me as a hostile rival or something. You should see how my mom acts when another feline female faces her." Ron told Buster. The bunny chuckled.

"Feline Female Faces… try to say it three times, quickly!" Buster joked with Ron. Both toons laughed, and then walked in the same direction Babs and Hillary left… forgetting entirely about the duck inside the locker.

"Hey, Buster!" Plucky muffled voice came out of the locker. "Take me out of here! The door is stuck again!" Plucky started hitting the door, trying to get out, but failed. Then, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Plucky? Are you inside there?"

"Hamton? Yes, it's me! I'm trapped in here! Help me, please!" Plucky yelled. Then, he heard another voice, also from a male toon, but much younger than he or Hamton.

"Stay back. I have something to take you out… but this can hurt a little."

And, before Plucky could reply…

BOOOOM!

Plucky was expelled out of his locker because of a mighty explosion. When he recovered his senses, noticed a young brown squirrel standing next to Hamton. Plucky shook his eyes. He recognized the toon.

"Hey, aren't you the nephew of that bomber squirrel? Skippy, right?" Plucky asked. Skippy nodded.

"Yes. My aunt Slappy is gonna take Daffy's place teaching "Cartoon Violence" because, since he and Porky are working on the "Duck Dodgers" series, they have less time to prepare their classes. And, since she's is gonna be here almost all the time, decided it was a good time to me to finally register on the school." Skippy ended, with a proud expression.

"Yes. I found her and Skippy this morning when I arrived to the Loo, and Daffy asked me to show Skippy the place while he and Slappy end arranging a few things with Bugs. If everything goes well, Skippy will graduate along with Sweetie and Fowlmouth in a couple of years." Hamton told Plucky. The duck sighed; at least now he wouldn't have Daffy over him on one class, but he would still be on the "Advanced Wild Takes" one.

"Well, welcome to the Loo, pal. Is nice to see one new student that's not probable to eat me in a bad mood's day…" Plucky told Skippy while placing his wing on the rodent's shoulder, but changed to a scared expression a second later. "Then again… maybe I should return to the locker!" Plucky gulped. Hamton and Skippy shrugged, and turned to watch what Plucky just saw.

In front of them, there was a young wolf, about Buster's size, including the rabbit's ears. He was black furred, with a medium-sized white snout, red nose, and white back paws, just like the point of his tail. He was wearing a red T-shirt, a blue baseball cap, and white gloves, just like Buster's. The wolf approached them with an eager expression.

"Excuse me, my name is Wally Wolf, and I'm kind of lost. Can you tell me where is the "Wild Chases" classroom?" The young canine asked. Skippy gulped, and he and Plucky jumped to hide behind the pig. Hamton stayed calmed, and talked to the wolf.

"Oh, I can take you there if you want. That's Skippy first class, so I have to teach him the way too." Hamton said, without any hint of fear or doubt. "See you later, Plucky. Come on, Skippy." Hamton told the young squirrel, and started walking aside the wolf. Skippy waved Plucky good-bye, and walked next to Hamton, deciding to stay the contrary side of the wolf, just in case.

"Thanks a lot, man. Hey, you are Skippy Squirrel? Slappy's nephew?" Wally thanked Hamton, and then directed to the rodent. Skippy nodded. The wolf changed to a worried expression.

"Eh… you aren't going to blast me or something, right? Trust me, I want no problems with you." Wally said to Skippy. The rodent smiled slyly; if this wolf was scared of his aunt, maybe Skippy wouldn't be endangered at all.

"Don't know… can be… maybe… who knows." Skippy said with a smirk. Wally gulped. Hamton decided to change the conversation's direction.

"So, how old are you, Wally?" Hamton asked.

"Oh, I'm on my sophomore year. I used to study on another school, but didn't fit there, and decided to change here. How about you, Skippy?" Wally said.

"Oh, I'm a year younger than you. So, don't worry. Maybe we'll just have this class together." Skippy answered. Wally sighed with relief, and, secretly, Skippy did it as well. The wolf wouldn't be with him on the same room all the time, so he would be able to stand him a couple of hours a week without problem. What would possibly go wrong?


	2. First Period

FIRST PERIOD.

Babs and Hillary stopped at the Math's room, and entered. Babs wouldn't have this class until tomorrow, but wanted to introduce her new friend to someone known to keep an eye on the hyena and Ron, since they both seemed quite stressed about each other's presence. Luckily, there was someone in this class who would do that for Babs.

"Hillary, she is my friend Mary Melody. Mary, meet Hillary; she is one of the new students." Babs introduced Hillary and Mary to each other. Mary shook Hillary's paw.

"Glad to meet you, Hill. I can call you Hill, right?" Mary asked.

"Sure, sis, if you don't mind losing your arm." Hillary said casually. Both Mary and Babs raised an eyebrow. Hillary noted their expression, and laughed. "Just kidding. I like to scare my new classmates with jokes like that." Mary and Babs chuckled; this girl would fit perfectly on the school.

"Well, I must go now to my class. See you girls later. Oh, and Mary, can I talk you privately for a second?" Babs asked Mary, who shrugged and left her seat to talk with Babs at the room's entrance. Meanwhile, Hillary sat on the seat next to Mary's.

"What's up, Babs? You don't want me to take a flea out of your ears again, right?" Mary asked in a low voice. Babs frowned.

"Nah. I hadn't seen Dizzy or Furrball today, so I'm clean. No, I just want to ask you to keep an eye on Hill. There's another new student, a lion guy named Ron, and Hillary seems to be very hostile towards him. Call me paranoid, but I don't trust them to be on the same room without someone to keep them apart." Babs explained.

"Ah. The "Lion King" Syndrome, uh? Don't worry, I'll play the wild beasts keeper if needed." Mary said, and then made a spin change into a lion tamer's outfit, complete with a whip and a chair. "If I can't make it as a toon star, maybe I can try a job at Ringling Brothers!" Mary joked, and then changed back to her normal self. Babs chuckled; Mary wasn't a frequent spin changer like her, but was quite good doing it.

Babs waved good-bye to Mary, and walked away to her class. The afro-American girl returned to her seat, and chatted a little with Hillary until Ron entered the classroom. As Babs told Mary, Hillary immediately low growled at him and lowered her ears; Ron cautiously walked through the classroom, and found a seat, who, unfortunately for Mary, was exactly next to her, on the contrary side the hyena was sitting, so the girl was now in the middle of the predators. Mary, fearing for her security and her other classmates', decided to make another spin change, this time, as a boxing referee.

"Ok, guys, let's clear this. I want a good clean class. No bites, punches, bad words, snarling, or any other kind of aggression between you two. Obey my instructions at all times. When the bell rings, you two concentrate on the class instead of each other. If any of you disobey me, someone is gonna visit the school's infirmary, and it's not gonna be me. Understood?" Mary talked in a perfectly authoritarian tone, and ended cracking her knuckles to show the predators she wasn't playing. Since Mary was just slightly shorter than them, and a senior, and neither Ron or Hillary disliked her, both predators nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now, I want you two to shake paws, and let's start the class day. Ok?" Mary told them after spinning back to normal. Ron smiled, and extended his paw to Hillary; reluctantly, the hyena shook Ron's paw, but used more strength than needed to crack the feline's hand; however, Ron, who was just as strong as her, increased his grip's strength as well, so they were matched. Luckily, Foghorn Leghorn entered the room at that moment, so they cut their little strength's test before anyone got hurt. Mary sighed; this was about to be a long class.

Meanwhile, Babs and Buster entered their classroom, who was just a few feet away from the Math's one. Their first class would be "Wild Chases", so they would find Skippy and Wally there. They both recognized Skippy, who was surrounded by many other new students, impressed to meet Slappy Squirrel's nephew, and he was enjoying the attention. Sylvester Junior was there too, on a similar situation; unlike Skippy, this was his second year as a Loo's student, so he was more or less used to this treatment, but still found time to wave hello to the bunnies. Of course, the rabbits hadn't met Wally yet, but he was chatting with Fifi, Calamity and Furrball, since Hamton made the proper introductions before leaving to attend his class, "Home Economics" with Professor Petunia, so Fifi could introduce the wolf to her friends.

"Well, well, well. It seems that the zoo had become bigger." Everybody turned to see Montana Max entering the classroom. Next to him, there was a huge young human toon, with black hair, blue eyes, a tough guy's expression, and a big belly; he was wearing a black shirt, and blue jeans. Monty pointed to him.

"Oh, by the way, he is Marcus, my new bodyguard. He is also a new student, and is gonna be with me for protection against you fools and your fleas." Monty received disgusted glares from everyone on the classroom; however, Buster knew exactly how to shut him for good.

"So, you need a bodyguard to keep Elmyra away from you, uh? That's so sad, Monty. You usually have to pay girls to come near you, and you treat that way the only one that does it for free. What a shame." Buster said, in a mocking tone. Everybody, but Max and Marcus, chuckled.

"Allow me to handle this, boss." Marcus talked in a dumb voice, and cracked his knuckles, while walking towards the rabbit.

"Fine, rabbit. Marcus, I want you to..." Monty was cut by a girlish voice.

"Monty wonty! Is so nicely wicely to see you again!" Elmyra appeared on the door, and Max panicked, changing his orders.

"...protect me from that cotties' factory!" Max screamed. Marcus jumped in front of Max, and, one second later, was caught by Elmyra's deadly grip.

"Oh, you are Monty wonty's new friend, uh? I am going to hug you, and squish you, and crack you..." Elmyra chanted while Marcus, totally blue by now, was doing his best to catch a little air. Max hide behind a seat, while the rest of the students cracked laughing.

Wile E. Coyote, the class' teacher, entered the room a moment after the bell rang, and everyone stopped laughing. The coyote directed to Elmyra and her new prey.

"Ah, Miss Duff, I see that you had started chasing the new students. I like that attitude in my class, but, please, next time wait until I assign the work, please. Now, let him go, okay?" Wile said, making Elmyra to drop the boy, who immediately returned to her usual color, and crawled towards the seat next to Max's.

"Okay, Mister Doggy Head. You can start the classy wassy!" Elmyra giggled, and walked to a seat next to Max; luckily for the rich brat, Marcus was the other side, so he had someone to hide behind if Elmyra decided to attack him again. Wile sighed, and moved in front of the class.

"Okay, my dear pupils, I see some new faces around here. Now, as you guys who had took my class before already know, I like to start the year testing the new students, to see how well they can handle a chase. Let's see what we have to work here... all the possible preys, move to the left side of the room, and the hunters, to the right." Wile instructed the teens, who quickly obeyed. The rabbits, squirrels, and all the other sure preys were at the left side, while the obvious predators sat at the right, while those who could work either as preys or hunters, like the domestic cats, sat at the middle. Wile checked the room, and then his list. He smiled when recognized one name of the list, and directed to that student.

"Skippy Squirrel. The Looniversity's staff is quite honored to have your aunt among us. I understand that she had been training you since you were very young, I'm right?" Wile paused, while Skippy stood up, with a confident look on his face.

"Yes, Mr Coyote. I had memorized almost all her cartoons, and know lots of my aunt's tricks." Skippy said, keeping his expression. Wile continued.

"Nice. But, as anyone else can tell you, I don't play favorites. I demand a lot from all my students, including the staff's relatives." Wile paused again to take a fast look at Sly Junior; it was his second semester in this class, and wasn't as good as anyone could expect from Sylvester's son. Wile continued.

"I am curious about how good you really are, so you'll do the year's first chase. Now, I need a hunter." Wile walked through the room, watching the potential chasers. He decided to use one rookie, since the most experienced hunters, like Calamity or Max, might be more than Skippy could handle. He stopped in front of Wally.

"Wally Wolf, right?" Wile smirked, while Wally stood up and nodded.

"You aren't related to another famous toon wolf, by coincidence?" Wile asked, with a tone suggesting he already knew the answer. Wally sighed; he was fearing this moment.

"Yes, sir. My grandpa is Walter Wolf." Wally admitted, lowering his head. Everybody on the classroom, but Wile and the wolf, gasped. After a moment, however, Monty got an evil look, and rubbed his hands; now he would have another ally to help him on his schemes, and one related to a very famous and experienced toon villain, no less. He really needed more allies these days; sure, he now had Marcus, and Dizzy could always be tricked to do his dirty job, but the little devil was far from being evil, and Calamity was no longer an option, since he now liked little roles as sidekick or hero a lot more than villainous ones, as well as his usual job as everyone else academic troubles' solver.

Skippy, on the other hand, understood why Wally was so nervous about meeting him, and smiled as well; if he was like his grandpa, Skippy would handle him really easily. Wile noticed that Wally wasn't comfortable about everyone knowing about his relationship with Walter, so he placed a paw on the wolf's shoulder, and blinked an eye to him.

"Very well, boy. Just like I said to Skippy, I treat all my students the same way... sometimes I work a lot more with some of them, like Calamity, because he's my pupil, but I don't grade them because of their relatives." Wile told Wally, who smiled at the coyote. Wile guided him next to Skippy, and placed his other paw on the squirrel's shoulder.

"Very well. I want you two to do the year's first chase. Calamity, please, activate the chasing simulator." Wile told his pupil. Calamity nodded, and walked next to one of the room's walls, activating a hidden mechanism. One moment later, a black background appeared behind Wile and the students, with a bulletproof crystal in front of it; Wile opened a hidden door on the crystal, and guided both youngsters into the darkness. Then, he started explaining the usual procedure of the "Wild Chases" class.

"As many of you must already know, yours truly, using my considerable intellect, had designed a special chamber to simulate various settings where you, my students, can chase each other while I and the rest of the class watch without any danger, or disrupting the chase. I want both of you to have a nice chase... not a very long one, just a few minutes, so I can evaluate your skills. I think that a forest's scene would be the most proper for a "Squirrel versus Wolf" chase." Wile said while taking out a remote control, and using it to change the black background to a nice woods setting.

"Now, Skippy, move a few feet away from Wally. That will be your advantage start for the chase. Now, when I say it, both of you start running. Wally, do anything you can to catch him, and Skippy, do the same to escape. Fine?" Wile said to both toons, who nodded and smiled to the coyote. The rest of the class directed all their attention to Skippy and Wally; they were eager to see this chase.

"Good. Now... on your mark...get set... GO!" Wile shouted to his pupils, and they started the chase. Skippy already had a good plan to give Wally a very hard time.

The squirrel used his species proper escape's technique, climbing a tree. When he was already safe at one tall branch, Skippy started throwing dynamite sticks to Wally. The wolf gasped, and started juggling with all the sticks, while trying to find a way to escape his situation. Skippy, totally amused, decided to make it more difficult to Wally, and took an anvil out from his body's pocket. However, Wally, noticed this, and, before Skippy could drop his anvil, the wolf started throwing the sticks at the tree's base, making a perfect circle around it; a second after the last stick was thrown, they all exploded, damaging the plant, and, since it was supporting a lot of weigh, because of Skippy, the anvil, and the branches, started falling down.

"TIMBER!" Wally screamed at top of his lungs, while Skippy, with a scared expression, fell down to the ground along with the tree.

SMASH!

Skippy, totally bruised, emerged from the tree's branches. He shook his head to recover, and gasped when saw Wally racing towards him. The squirrel made a spinning action with his feet, and ran away, with the wolf in hot pursuit. Skippy took a pot with grease out from his body's pocket, and started dropping the liquid behind him while running. As he expected, Wally slipped on it, and ended crashing against another tree.

Wally walked in circles, totally dizzied because of the impact. Meanwhile, Skippy placed himself at a certain distance, and aiming a cannon against the wolf. Wally shook his head, and turned around looking for the squirrel, gulping when discovering him and the weapon. Skippy turned on the cannon's fuse, and covered his ears with his paws.

However, the wolf wasn't defenseless. Taking a deep breath, Wally inflated his chest, and then started blowing with all his lungs' force, producing a real dust's storm. Skippy had to cover his eyes, totally blinded, so he didn't noticed when the cannon changed its aiming direction because of the wind. When Skippy reopened his eyes, the cannon was now aiming at him!

BOOM!

When the explosion's dust cleared, Skippy was standing on his place, but with a cannonball inside his cheeks. After a few seconds of struggling, Skippy was able to spit it, along with a couple of acorns.

"Oh. I had been looking for those acorns for a week." The young squirrel said in a barely audible whisper, since his mouth was more than a little sore. Luckily for Skippy, Wally was a little out of breath because of his stunt, giving the rodent the time he needed to recover and run again. Skippy decided it was time for one of his aunt favorite tricks; the multi-directed bombing.

Skippy jumped behind a tree, and, a second later, re-appeared jumping from behind another one, located right behind Wally. Skippy threw a firecracker against Wally, and then jumped again behind the tree. The little firework exploded next to the wolf's tail, making him yell in pain and surprise. While he was rubbing his tail, Skippy jumped from behind a different tree, and threw another firework, this one much bigger than the previous one, with a similar result. Skippy repeated the operation a dozen times, always increasing the power of his explosives with each new throw, and, since he also changed his shooting place with each attack, Wally couldn't predict from where the next one would come.

Then, Wally got another idea. He quickly took a soccer ball out from his body's pocket, and gave a powerful kick to it, sending the ball against a nearby tree. The ball bounced on the plant, and started ricocheting on all the surrounding trees, like a pinball game.

Skippy jumped from behind another tree, this time with one short fused bomb, ready to finish the wolf. However, at that moment, the ball hit him square on his face, making the squirrel to fall on his back and cover his nose in pain.

"OOWW! It hurts!" Skippy cried, and then realized something. "Wait, where's the bomb I was holding?"

BABOOOM!

Skippy flew a few dozen feet on the air, totally blackened, and landed on Wally's arms. Still a little dizzied by the explosion, Skippy looked at the wolf, and smiled.

"Auntie, please, let me sleep another five minutes…" Skippy said before losing conscience. Wally rolled his eyes, and started softly slapping the rodent to wake him up.

"W-what happened?" Skippy asked, half groggy. At that moment, the background blackened again, and the bulletproof crystal disappeared. Wile walked towards the duo, while the other students were laughing.

"What happened, my boy, is that Wally won this one. He successfully caught you, but, in your defense, your tricks were quite good. Excellent use of the explosive devices, Skippy, and nice improvisation, Wally. You both have potential. Go back to your seats." Wile told the boys. Wally dropped Skippy carefully, and they both returned to their seats; luckily, Skippy wasn't injured enough to not being able to walk by himself, but his pride was seriously hurt. Everyone near Wally was congratulating him, while some guys on his side of the room were chuckling and pointing at him; just a few minutes ago, he was the classroom newest star, and now he was the buffoon, and because of Walter Wolf's grandson, no less! Worst of all, Wile would tell his aunt about his failure, especially since the Wild Chases and the Cartoon Violence classes were closely linked, and the teacher of one was supposed to give hints and information to the other about the students' progress.

"Now, class, I'll like to see one chase with more experienced students. I think Buster and Max can do a little one to show the rookies how advanced they are. Please, come here." Wile continued his class, and called both toons. Buster and Max left their seats, and walked through the room. Even if Monty knew Buster would probably end kicking his butt, he was still smiling evilly. The wolf, as Wile said, had potential, and probably would be a great ally for Max.


	3. More classes and Lunchbreak

MORE CLASSES AND LUNCH BREAK.

Gogo rang the bell for the day's second period. Skippy was particularly worried about this one, because it was his aunt's class. Wally wasn't feeling so good, either; probably the old squirrel would hate him already for being Walter's relative, and beating her nephew wasn't helping either.

The "Cartoon Violence" classroom was quite big because, besides needing a lot of space, many students from different grades attended it at the same time. Hillary and Ron had this class at the same time (as they had discovered, they had a very similar schedule, and would be together most of the time of this semester), but they were now more or less calmed thanks to Mary's little speech. The hyena sat next to Babs, while Ron sat between Calamity and Buster. Skippy sat at the middle of the classroom, next to Plucky and Sylvester Junior, and Wally was right behind Ron; Cal and Buster took the chance to introduce them to each other. Slappy entered the room a couple minutes later.

"Well, kids, as you guys know, I'm Slappy Squirrel. I'll be teaching you the basics about Cartoon Violence. As all of you must know, and if not, shame on you, I'm not exactly a kind granny… heck, even Granny isn't so kind when someone tries to harm that bird with hepatitis! Anyway, I don't want pussies on this class. If any of you can't handle my methods, I'm sending him or her to work with the Teletubbies or something like that!" Slappy directed to her class. Everybody nodded. They were expecting a speech like this.

"Good. Now, for this class, we need a test dummy. I had asked one former villain from my old cartoons to help us with the class. Beanie, the Brainless Bison." Slappy pointed. At that moment, a huge, furry, old, and silly looking bison entered the room. He waved hello to the students while walking towards Slappy.

"Uh, hello everyone. Slappy, you said I could have some pie if I helped you. Where is it?" Beanie asked the squirrel. Slappy smiled widely, and placed a paw on the bison's arm.

"Oh, I'll give you plenty of it in a moment, Beanie." Slappy smirked, and directed again to the students. "As the walking rug just said, we'll start with a classic, the pie throwing gag. Is one of the oldest ones on the book, but you can always find a way to make it funnier. Just look." Slappy said, and took a cream pie out of his body's pocket. She threw it to Beanie's face, covering it entirely. When the bison washed away the cream, he found something stuck on his mouth… a dynamite stick.

BOOM!

The dizzied bison shook his head, and smiled goofily.

"Tasty. There's more?" He said stupidly. The whole class laughed. Slappy crossed her arms, and directed to the young toons.

"Now, I want to see what you guys have to show me. Let's see… you, the pink rabbit…Babs, right? Come here, girl. Doofus is all yours." Slappy called Babs, who quickly ran next to the bison. The rabbit made a spin change as a circus clown, and took out a cream pie; she threw it to Beanie's face.

CRACK!

The dish fell to the ground, and, when Beanie removed the cream, there was a brick stuck on his face. This made everybody to laugh, including Slappy.

"I lose many pieces of my oven that way." Babs added in her clowny voice, and then changed back to normal. Slappy placed her paw on the rabbit's shoulder, and smiled.

"Not bad, Babs. I like a little more spectacular display, but this one was good." Slappy motioned Babs to return to her seat, while Beanie tried to recover his more or less normal state. Then the squirrel scanned the room to chose another volunteer. Hillary raised her paw.

"Hey, Mrs Squirrel, can I try something?" The hyena asked. Slappy nodded, and allowed Hillary to do her best.

The hyena took out a pie, but, before throwing it, she also took out a honey's jar, and dropped the content on the pie. She thensplatted it against Beanie; this time, the bison couldn't wash away the pie, since it was now more honey than cream, and his fur was extremely sticky. The students laughed at his efforts to get rid of the pie, but Hillary wasn't over. She opened a window, allowing a cloud of bees to enter the room, and fly surrounding Beanie. The bison ran through the room, trying to get rid of the bees, and ended smashing himself against a wall. This caused a huge roar of laughter from everyone.

"He, he, he! Nice one, girl! A little too sweet for my taste, but funny!" Slappy told the hyena, and motioned her to return to her seat. Then, she took a look at the dizzied and sticky bison. "Can someone wash him?" Slappy asked. Then, a powerful water blast crossed the classroom, and washed the honey and the cream, and scared the bees away as well.

"My pleasure, lady." Buster proudly said, while holding a water gun. Everybody chuckled. Hillary took the chance to give Ron a proud smile, happy to show the guy what she was capable to do if he ever made her angry. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. Max, who was also in this class, smiled to himself; the hyena was a good option as an ally as well.

The class continued until all the students had thrown a pie at Beanie's face. Some were kind of lame, but others were just as hilarious as Babs and Hillary's stunts. Slappy then organized a little pies' fight, making everyone to be covered in cream after a few minutes. Shortly before the end of the class, while Dizzy was cleaning the whole mess (eating it, of course), and after everyone cleaned up themselves, Slappy cleared her throat, and talked to the students.

"Very good. We had a good start. For next class, I want all of you to check chapter one of your "Classic Gags" book. We'll work on some tricks from The Three Stooges next time. Ok, since we had finished for today… class time is over, go to next one." Slappy said while waving her paw to the toonsters to make them leave. All of them said their good byes, and started walking out of the classroom. However, Slappy cleared her throat, and called two particular students.

"Skippy. Wally. Wait a second. I must talk with you two." Slappy ordered. The squirrel and the wolf gulped, and walked through the room and next to the teacher. Beanie ended cleaning the cream from his fur, and walked away to have some rest, since Slappy would need him a couple of hours later for the day's next class.

"Very well. Wile told me about your display on his class. He told me you caught my nephew. Is that right?" Slappy directed to Wally. The wolf gulped hardly, and nodded. However, Slappy didn't seemed as angry as he expected; she just rubbed her chin, and continued.

"Well, at least someone in Walter's family has half of a brain. Look, kid, I have nothing against you, and can't get angry with you for doing your job. Just promise me you'll not attack my nephew out of the class' hours, and you'll be fine in my book. Disobey me, and I'll give Skippy access to my biggest missiles. Deal?" Slappy offered her paw to the wolf. The canine sighed, and shook it.

"Yes, ma'am. And don't worry. I have no intentions of hurting Skippy, or any other classmate. And, for the record, I really like your cartoons. Actually, that's how I learned how to fight back Skippy's tricks." Wally admitted. Skippy glared at him. Slappy nodded, and motioned the wolf to go out of the room.

"Fine, kid. Now, go to your next class." Slappy said. A moment after the wolf was gone, she directed to Skippy. "Look, Skippy, I'm not proud about what happened today."

"I know, Aunt Slappy. I should had thought about another way to beat Wally, but I promise I'll do my best next time…" Skippy told his aunt, but was cut by her.

"I'm not talking about the chase. Sure, it would be nice to hear you defeated Wally, but that's not the point; Wile told me that you made a quite decent job." Slappy smiled, but changed immediately to a stern look. "No, what I'm talking about is the way you were showing-off to the other students before the chase. Even if you are a good student, and I know it well, you can't expect to be a toon star before mastering the basics. That's why you are here, to learn new skills and improve your own. You can't just wait to be admired just because I'm your aunt, the same way I can't hate Wally unless he makes something really nasty to us, despite being my worst enemy's grandson." Slappy explained to Skippy, who looked down the whole time. Slappy sighed, and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Look, you know I can't play favorites as a teacher, and none of the other teachers will do it either. So, I want you to apply yourself, and try to make it better each time, so you can really have reasons to showing-off, ok?" Skippy nodded, and smiled weakly to his aunt. Slappy smiled back, and changed to her usual cranky tone.

"Now, kid, go to your next class, and don't expect me to play "nice auntie" with you all the time. Goes against my principles… heck, I really want to wash my mouth with soap just for talking you that way!" Slappy concluded. Skippy laughed, and gave his aunt a little hug right before running out of the classroom.

Ron and Hillary glared at each other on the corridor before going separate ways. This was one of the few periods they wouldn't be together; Hillary would be on "Advanced Spin Changing" with Professor Bugs Bunny, while Ron would attend "Cartoon Props", with Porky. Wally was on Hillary's class as well, so he sat next to her. There weren't many students on this one, and they were mostly girls, like Babs, Mary, and Shirley (who just started developing this skill as well); besides Wally, the only males on the classroom were Plucky and Buster. Bugs entered right after the bell rang, and greeted everyone. After calling the list, he started the class.

"Ok, boys and goils, let's see how good you guys got during vacations." Bugs said. "As usual, ladies go foist. Shirley, you start." The rabbit pointed to the fem loon. She walked in front of the class, and made a spin change; she ended using black tights, and covered mostly with a deep blue hood and cape; she was also wearing red round amulets on the back of her hands/wings, and boots the same tone of the cape. The class looked at her in awe, and Plucky chuckled.

"Nice one, Shirl. Wanna hang around with the Batduck after class?" Plucky joked. Shirley smirked, and her eyes got a white glow. Plucky gulped.

"Like…AZARATH… METRION… OR SOME JUNK!" Shirley chanted, and Plucky got covered by a black aura. A second later, he was blasted through the room, and smashed on one wall. The whole class and Bugs chuckled, while Shirley returned to normal.

"Nice one, Shirley." Bugs said. The loon thanked him, and returned to her place. Bugs motioned Mary to be the next one. The girl walked in front of the class, and made her change; when she ended, she was using an over grown outfit, consisting on a red baseball cap (that covered her eyes), blue shirt (that covered her shorts), and white sneakers.

"Numbuh Five is glad to be here. Now, let's keep this party moving so she can go early and kick some adult butts." Mary said in a cool tone. The class got a good laugh. Mary, pleased, returned to her usual self after receiving Bugs' congratulations.

Babs was next. She moved in front of the class, and made the spinning. When she ended, the bunny was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, covered by a blue dress; her legs were covered with purple tights with yellow spots, and had blue sneakers as well. She also had a yellow wig that covered her ears, but also had two pigtails that looked a lot like them. Babs frowned, and walked next to Mary.

"Okay, Carmicheal, you did a nice demonstration, but I must remember you I'm the top girl of this school!" Babs talked to Mary in a faked angry tone, while Mary and the rest of the class made their best to hold the laughter. Babs fumed, and walked in front of the class again. "And the rest of you, dumb babies, should remember it as well. Now, I want one of you to get out and find me some cookies."

Buster couldn't resist anymore, and spin-changed on his seat. After he ended, he was wearing a messy red wig, geeky glasses, and a blue shirt with a planet Neptune's symbol on it.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Angelica. The teacher can get angry." Buster said in a scared tone. Babs walked next to Buster, and followed the joke.

"And who asked you, Finster? Now, you have to go and get me my cookies, unless you want me to do something so nasty I hadn't even thought about it yet!" Babs yelled, while Buster cowered on his seat. Bugs cracked laughing and applauded, as well as the students. Babs and Buster returned to normal, and vowed to thank the applauses.

Hillary was the next one. She made the tornado-like effect, and re-emerged using a blue vest, lots of fake-gold chains, a Mohawk, and big earrings.

"I pity the fool that tries to make fun of me! And don't think I'm playing, because I'm dead serious. Mess with me, and you are doomed. Miss T says it!" Hillary ended with a grunt, causing everyone to laugh at her impersonation. Hillary returned to normal, and Bugs placed his gloved paw on her shoulder.

"Good one, kid. Hadn't seen a good Mister T's impoisonation in some time. Now, since we are now moving with the new guys, I'll like to see Wally. Your turn, boy." Bugs called the wolf while motioning Hillary to seat down. Wally moved in front of the classroom, and took a deep breath. Then, he started spinning, ending with a black Zorro-like outfit.

"Pfft. Zorro? Please, we see that impersonation every year!" Plucky said, mocking Wally. The wolf walked next to him, and talked in a cowboy-like voice.

"Excuse me, but I'm not El Zorro. I'm El Kabong, and doooon't forget it." Wally pointed to Plucky. The duck scratched his head. Bugs moved next to the wolf, and gave him an "I'll allow it" kind of look.

"El Kabong? I think I had heard about that one before. What are you supposed to do?" Plucky asked. The whole classroom looked at the pair with lots of attention.

"This. KABONG!"

KAAABOOONG!

Wally smashed a guitar against Plucky's head, causing everyone to laugh. He then returned to his usual self, and thanked the laugh. He then directed to Plucky.

"Sorry, man, but you gave me the cue, and I had to do it. How are you feeling?" Wally asked. Plucky looked at him with a pained and confused expression.

"I'm okay, Miss. At what time we'll arrive to Tijuana?" Plucky said. Wally shrugged, and returned to his seat. After a few seconds, while Plucky fully recovered, Bugs continued with the class.

The rabbit took notes all the time to make a little summary about each student's main spin-changing ability. Babs, as expected, could adopt almost any outfit or character; Wally seemed to be at his best mimicking toon heroes and villains; Shirley, who was still a little new in the advanced spin-changes' area, seemed to be more comfortable suiting into characters who were, like herself, of the magical type (fairies, witches, and so); Hillary liked the tough characters' impersonations, like wrestlers, amazons, and similar; Mary, Buster, and Plucky were more of the generic kind of outfit (police officer, firefighter, business person, and so), but also had a few well developed special impersonations, plus adapting to their partners changes.

Some time later, Gogo announced the lunch break. In a matter of seconds, the Loo's Cafeteria was filled up with hungry students. Wally had his food on a lunch box, and looked for a seat. He passed next to Hillary, who was waiting for Mary and Babs (who were about to buy their lunches) to sit with them.

"Hey, Hill, you aren't going to buy anything? You don't seem to had brought a home made lunch." Wally pointed. Hillary shrugged, and pointed to Max and Marcus.

"I have my ways to get a free meal, pal. Just take a look, and learn." Hillary told Wally, and approached the humans, who were about to eat the cafeteria's mystery meatloaf. Hillary sniffed slightly the meat, and made a delighted face.

"Not bad. It smells like something that came from Kentucky." Hill told Max and Marcus.

"Fried chicken?" Max asked.

"Nope. Derby." Hillary said while looking casually to her right paw's claws. Max and Marcus made nauseating faces, and ran away from the place. Hillary smiled, and took both trays of food for herself. She sat along with Mary and Babs, and a few seconds later Buster joined them.

"Nice trick, Hillary. Is that really horse's meat?" Buster asked the hyena.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Hillary said to the rabbit. Luckily for him, he, Babs and Mary (who liked to eat meat, but knew better about buying her lunch at the Loo) were having vegetarian meals, so they didn't cared so much about the meatloaf.

Wally sat on a nearby table, along with Calamity and Fifi (who were sharing their meals), Furrball, and Beeper. Ron joined them a moment later. Except for Beeper, who was eating a bowl of seeds, they all were mainly meat eaters, but, since they didn't wanted to make any of the prey kind of animals uncomfortable, they ate mostly not meat based food. Wally had a cheese sandwich, and some Scooby snacks (a great meal for any canine toon); Furrball a bowl with dry cat food, with some milk; Fifi and Calamity were eating pasta with veggie bacon, and a little salad; and Ron brought himself a huge tuna and sardines sandwich. Before eating, Ron gave Hillary a fast look, just to be sure she wouldn't start a fight during the lunch; the hyena just glared at him for a moment, and returned to her meal in peace.

"Like, Hillary, why you are so hostile towards Ron? I feel on his aura that he is a nice guy, and you don't seem to feel that way with Wally, Dizzy, or any other predator." Shirley asked the hyena, while sitting next to Mary with her lunch. Hillary sighed, and decided it would be fine to explain them.

"Well... it's a little complicated. I can handle being with a predator when I sense he or she isn't a competition or a danger to me. And Ron is a lion, which makes him my natural rival. Hyenas and lions have a very ancient feud, and we can't stand each other." Hillary explained.

"But why? That might happen on the wild, but here you are having lunch with 2 rabbits, a loon, and a human, and you seem to be quite comfortable. Maybe you can handle Ron's proximity as well." Babs told her. Hillary sighed, and continued her explanation.

"Is not just the species, Babs, but the way we think, and how much lions had damaged the hyenas' image. You see, if you ask any person his or her opinion about a hyena, the answer will be "Is a dirty and coward scavenger", but, if you ask about a lion, the answer is "Is a brave and noble hunter", and that's not true! Hyenas can eat already dead animals, sure, but we also hunt many of our preys, and the lions are the ones who usually steal our meals... I admit we also do it once in a while, but it usually works the other way. And there's also the way we act according to our genders. In lions' prides, the males spend almost all their time sleeping, while the females do almost all the hunting and raising of the cubs, but the male still is the one who gets the best part of the caught preys. In hyenas' clans, however, we, the females, are the ones with the power, but females and males hunt the same, and have similar obligations. In my case, my mother is the one who works, while my dad do the house labors; I love them both, but they always make clear that my mom is the one who controls the relationship. So you see, Ron and I are very different to each other, so I don't think we can hang around so easily." Hillary ended. Her new friends decided to respect her opinion, and made no more comments about the subject, at least for the moment.

Monty and Marcus returned from the bathroom a short time later. Max decided to make his movement on both Wally and Hillary. They were on nearby tables, so he could talk to both of them at the same time. Monty cleared his throat, and directed to the predators.

"I think there's something wrong with this picture. A mighty hyena shouldn't sit alongside with silly little animals, and a smart wolf deserves better than a simple cheese sandwich for lunch." Max said in a salesman tone.

"Well, I like cheese a lot, thank you." Wally said while biting his sandwich.

"Yes, and I like the company. So, what do you really want, shorty?" Hillary asked Max. He smiled evilly, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm making both of you a great offer. If you and the wolf boy over here work for me, we can control this school. Think about it; with his cunning, your strength, Marcus' size, and my intelligence and fortune, we can be a great villains team." Monty said. Everyone on both tables looked at Wally, Hillary, and the rich brat.

"First of all..." Hillary told Max, while removing his hand away from her shoulder, "...don't touch me unless I allow it. Second, I might be a tough girl, but I don't want to be a villain. Maybe a rough star, or a strong sidekick, but never a villain." Hillary crossed her arms and turned to ignore Max.

"Are you guys sure? Max gave me a good offer. Look." Marcus said, and took a few dollars out from his pants' pocket, waving them in front of the wolf. Hillary rolled her eyes to see them, and actually got a little interested. However, Wally kept his cool, and returned to his meal.

"Sorry, but no. My grandpa is the family's villain, not me. I'm not interested in your offers, but thanks anyway for considering me." Wally said, as politely as possible. All the toons on both tables smiled to the young wolf, and Hillary decided to take his example.

"Yeah. Nice try, but this girl isn't for sale. Now, shorty, if you excuse us, we are trying to have lunch here." Hillary said to Monty, and returned to her meal as well. The other toons made the same, ignoring Max. Of course, Monty wasn't pleased.

"What? Are you fools rejecting me? I'm rich! You can't ignore me!" Max fumed. When everyone kept ignoring him, he directed to Marcus.

"Marcus, give them something to remember us!" Max said. Marcus smirked, and prepared his fist to punch the wolf. However, he was cut by an open brown paw that appeared in front of him. It was Ron's.

"You listened my friend. If you are going to ignore him, maybe you'll like to hear from my other pals." Ron said, in a frightening tone, and then extended his claws out from the paw. They seemed to be extremely sharp, so Marcus decided to move one step back. Max growled to his new bodyguard, making him return to his menacing posture.

"Well, I'm not afraid of your manicure, stupid cat!" Marcus grunted. Before Ron could answer, Fifi stood on the table, and walked towards the human toon, taking everyone by surprise. Marcus directed his attention to the skunk girl, but, before he could do anything, she made her trademark tail grip, covering entirely Marcus' head.

"Fire in zhe hole!" Fifi screamed, and, a second later, some little stinky fumes appeared surrounding her tail. Then, she loosened her grip, and Marcus, with a green face and a shocked expression, fell to the floor, knocked out by the scent. Everyone but Max looked at the scene pleased, while Fifi returned to her seat next to Calamity.

"Moi hate when a jerk interrupts mon lunch with mon amies." Fifi said while holding paws with Calamity, who just smiled to his girl and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. Max was now red with anger.

"Why you, stupid purple pest..!" Max was cut by the snarling from all the predators on both tables. Monty gulped, and tried to run away, but was stopped by Hillary, who grabbed him from his shirt. The hyena then directed to the guys on the other table.

"Well, since you guys got rid of one problem, please allow me to do the same with this one." Hillary said in a casual tone. Then, she made a fist with her free paw, and, in a dashing action, gave Max a powerful uppercut, sending him through the ceiling.

"Hey, good hit!" Ron said Hill, truly impressed.

"Thanks... but don't talk to me, or I'll show it to you in a more personal way!" Hill replied Ron, in a calmed but still hostile tone. Ron sighed, and everybody on the cafeteria returned to their stuff. Plucky and Hamton, who were on the food's line next to Skippy and Sylvester Junior, saw the whole scene.

"See, Plucky?" The pig said to his friend. "Wally isn't a bad wolf. He rejected Monty, right?"

"I don't know, Hammy. I distrust anyone who rejects a lot of money so easily." Plucky replied. "Besides, he had already attacked me once today."

"But that was just because he was on character, or not? Well, that's what the guys from the "Advanced Spin Changing" class told me." Junior joined the conversation. "And besides, isn't good to judge someone because of his family. Just look at me; I should be an expert in Wild Chases and other classes related with Father's stuff, but I'm better with Crafts and Dancing." The kitten concluded. Skippy shook his head.

"Maybe you're right, but I still don't trust Wally. For all I know, maybe he's just pretending to be nice to take me by surprise, and, before I can even imagine, I might end as his lunch." Skippy said, with a hint of fear on his voice, while looking at Wally sharing some of his snacks with Calamity and Ron. Plucky watched the scene as well, while rubbing his beak. Hamton recognized that look.

"Plucky, think about it. You always suspect from every new student that happens to be a predator, and 9 of 10 times, you are wrong and cause a major problem. Remember Mary's boyfriend?" Hamton pointed. Plucky sighed.

"Well, it was her fault for falling for a jaguar." Plucky defended himself. Hamton shook his head. It was a good thing that said jaguar had to return home for a couple of months to arrange some family's business, or he would be in the cafeteria, probably hearing Plucky.

"Man, Mary is a toon as well, and inter-species couples aren't so rare on Toonity. I used to date Fifi, and she is with Cal now; Fowlmouth had been crazy about Shirley for years, Sweetie and Sneezer are dating as well, and so on. Anyway, when you first met this guy, you freaked out, and started a campaign against him; because of that, Mary got hurt, and you almost ruined her friendship with Shirley, Fifi, and Babs." Hamton remembered Plucky. The duck had to admit the pig was right; luckily, the girls settled their problems, and now were closer than ever, but, before that, they had a very rough time because of him.

"Fine, Hammy. I'll keep my beak closed, but my eyes will be very open. I'm not so worried about Hillary and Ron, since they seem to be more interested about their feud than about us, but I still have my doubts about the wolf." Plucky concluded, and he and Skippy nodded to each other.

"I agree with you, Plucky. Actually, Ronald seems to be a good guy, and he doesn't scare me, but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Wally." Skippy said. Hamton decided it was the most he could do about the problem, and decided to end the discussion there.


	4. Friends, Foes, and Family

(AN: I want to thank the J.A.M for doing some observations and suggestions for this chapter)

FRIENDS, FOES, AND FAMILY.

The rest of the day was quite calm (as much as it can be on Acme Looniversity). Since it was the first day of the school's year, it ended early, and the students had just a little homework to do, so Buster, according to his own tradition, decided to invite all his new friends to the local Weenie Burger to eat a snack while hanging around with the old gang. A few moments after Gogo rang the day's final bell, the rabbit was on the school's front door with Babs, Hillary, Skippy, Plucky, and Hamton, chatting and waiting for the rest of the group.

"You guys eat hamburgers? Thought rabbits were entirely vegetarians!" Hillary asked Babs and Buster.

"Well, most of the meat that is served in Acme Acres isn't real one, but soy meat. I mean, how are you going to eat ham if one of your friends is a pig?" Babs said while pointing to Hamton.

"Not me, anyway. I am Jew." Skippy said.

"Besides, most of the time Buster and I just eat the fries and the desserts." Babs concluded. At that moment, Ron, Wally, Mary, and Shirley walked out from the school, joining them. Hillary gave Ron a little glare, but decided to keep her snout closed, while Skippy moved a little closer to Hamton.

"Sorry about the delay. Wally was showing us his room." Mary said. The rabbits, hyena, squirrel, pig and duck made surprised faces.

"His room? What do you mean?" Buster asked. Wally shrugged.

"Well, I have no place to stay here in the city. My parents live in Yellowstone Park, and neither they nor me have a good relationship with my grandpa, so I can't live with him. Luckily, Bugs allows me to live in a spare room at the school's basement. Is not too big, but I have everything I need, and can use the school's showers and kitchen. Plus, I have an extra income assisting Pete with the janitor's job, and as a night watchdog." Wally explained.

"Wait, if you live here, why you were lost in the morning, and carrying a backpack?" Plucky asked.

"I just moved yesterday, and it was quite late, so I couldn't check my classroom then. Plus, even if I keep most of my school stuff in my room, I like to carry the books I'll need for the day in my backpack, even if I have a locker as well." Wally replied.

Everybody but Plucky nodded; to him, this was another bad point about the wolf, because, by living in the Looniversity, he had access to the teachers' equipment, and, if he wanted to set a trap, had a lot of chances to do it before anyone else arrived at the school. The only other toon that might keep an eye on him during the night was Bosko, the keeper of the movies' vault, but he usually stayed on his working place, not going to the superior labels on a regular basis, so basically the wolf had the school for himself. The duck's thoughts were cut by Monty's evil laughs.

"Hey, fools! Remember I told you nobody can reject me? Well, I have my revenge ready!" Monty said, and whistled. At that moment, Elmyra appeared from behind a bush.

"Look, Elmyra. Here are all the new pets I promised to you!" Max pointed to Hillary and Wally. Elmyra giggled, and ran to grab them. Before Hillary could react, she was caught by Elmyra's grip.

"Oh, a puppy woopy! I'll love her, and squeeze her, and pet her...!" Elmyra tightened her grip around the hyena. The other toons moved to help, but were cut by Hillary's snarling. The hyena handled to bite Elmyra's nose, causing the girl to release her; then, without any warning, punched Elmyra, sending her against the school's wall.

"Well... that wasn't a nice experience!" Hillary said, panting. Then, she turned to face Max. "And you, little rascal, are going to be my punching bag for a while!" But, before Hillary could touch Max, Elmyra's voice was heard again.

"Ooooh! The puppy woopy bite me! I'll have to teach her good manners with another hug." Elmyra said stupidly, and dashed towards Hillary again. This time, however, the hyena was ready, and, when Elmyra was close enough, she grabbed the girl's arm, and twisted it behind her back while pinning her against the floor.

"Say uncle! Come on, girl, give up!" Hillary snapped. Elmyra was in obvious pain, but still giggled like crazy.

"Oh, you want to play wrestling! I don't like that! Let's hug and play nicely!" Elmyra continued. Hillary was kind of surprised, but the toons who already knew Elmyra expected this.

"Hill, is no use! Elmyra is just to dumb to give up, even if she gets hurt! Like, release her so we all stop her, or some junk!" Shirley informed the hyena. Babs and Buster took nets out from their bodies' pockets to trap Elmyra without hurting her, but, at that moment, Ron moved next to Hill and Elmyra, and directed to the hyena.

"I have an idea. Release her, and I'll handle the girl." Ron said. Hill glared at him.

"Oh, you think I can't manage this problem by myself, uh? Typical macho attitude!" Hillary snapped. Ron slapped his forehead.

"I know you can handle her, but, if you continue with this, both of you are gonna get really hurt, or in detention. Please, allow me to help you on this one." Ron insisted. Against her better judgement, Hillary decided to give Ron a chance, and released Elmyra. The silly girl stood up, and opened her arms to give another hug to the hyena, but Ron reacted, and gave her a hug of his own.

"Oh, is a girl. Definitely, a nice red haired girl! Is so nice I want to hug her and not letting her go forever! You are so cute!" Ron said in a silly voice while hugging Elmyra at full strength. Then, without warning, started licking the girl's face. Everybody made a disgusted face, but couldn't move their eyes from the scene. After a few minutes, Ron released Elmyra, who was in a complete shock state. It was the first time any animal treated her the same way she treated them, and had no idea about what to do next.

"Uh...uh... I think I most go home now. So long." Elmyra said when recovered partially from the shock, and walked away. Everybody was surprised, especially Max, because his plan was frustrated in such a weird way, and Hillary, because Ron's idea really worked.

"Uh... I think I should go as well...no hard feelings, right?" Max said nervously, while moving a couple steps back, and then escaped in a panic dash, fearing what Hillary might do to him next. The other toons smiled, and surrounded Ron; the rest of the gang, who appeared just in time to see the last moments of the hug, was there as well.

" Hey, that was a good dadgum trick, pal!" Fowlmouth said. "Not something I would do on my right dadgum mind, but it was good!" Everyone but Hillary was congratulating Ronald. The hyena sighed, and directed to him.

"Ok, you had a good idea. Big deal. I admit it was a nice plan, and I thank you for the help... but don't expect me to be your best friend or something!" Hill pointed to Ron. He gave her a nice smile, and shrugged.

"Oh, that's fine with me. Look, I want no enemies... well, maybe Monty already considers me as one now, but trust me, I have no intentions of giving you a bad time. Let's continue the way we are, and see if we can end up as friends... or at least without growling to each other." Ron said. Hillary seemed satisfied with his words, and gave him a small smile on reply.

"Well, toonsters, let's go. There's a huge carrot smoothie on the Weenie Burger with my name on it." Buster said. However, when they started moving, another voice cut them. This time it was an old male voice, that made Wally to gulp.

"So, this is the kind of freaks you are befriending, uh? A fool with a hippy hairdo, a hooligan looking girl, and a lot of jerks that should be your preys?" Everybody turned to see a furious Walter Wolf. Wally sighed.

"Hello, grandpa. Look, I would appreciate if you don't insult my friends..." Wally was interrupted by his grandfather's even more furious voice.

"FRIENDS? First of all, don't call me "grandpa"; to my disgrace, I'm your great-grandfather, so call me that way, ok? And second, you are a wolf, for God's sake! The only relationship a wolf has with another species is as a predator, or as a boss! And now, you are telling me you're hanging around with the stupid nephew of my worst enemy?" Walter glared at Skippy, who hide behind Ron. The wolf continued. "In my days, we, the real toon stars, kept our personalities in front and behind the cameras. If we hated someone on screen, we did it as well out of it. Wallace William Wolf, you are a shame to your species, and this school is a shame for the whole Toonity!"

"Hey, you can't insult Wally, or our school!" Buster said to the old wolf. "Acme might not be perfect, but we like it. And just because someone is our rival on the screen, it doesn't mean we can be friends out of it... unless you consider Max and Elmyra, of course, but they're exceptions to the rule. If you want Wally to respect you, maybe you should give him some respect as well." The rabbit pointed to Walter. The elder toon was about to reply, when Slappy appeared from the front door, with Wile E. Coyote behind her.

"You know, Walter, that kind of attitude is the reason Bugs never offered you a job in here. You and I are enemies all the time, but many teachers, that can't stand each other on screen, work along on a regular basis. Heck, even Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd accept Bugs' authority as the Principal." Slappy pointed. Walter was now fuming.

"But that's so wrong! Is like those stinking cartoons about the sheepherder dog and the wolf... they were killing each other almost all the time, but were great pals out of the job's hours! What kind of moron would believe that?" Walter snapped. Now it was Wile's turn to enter the conversation.

"Well, Mr Wolf, my dear friend and director Chuck Jones, God bless his soul, knew that Sam and my cousin Ralph were pals, so he decided to show a little of their friendship on screen. He also wanted to prove both the audience and the toons that your rival on the cartoon can be our friend out of it. After all, we are actors playing a role." Wile said in a polite tone. Walter directed all his attention to the coyote.

"Oh, and you always supported Mr Jones and his ideas, right? Of course, since you were his loyal dog! He even gave that job to your cousin, who looks just like your clone or something, instead of me! I have a lot more talent than that idiot! But, of course, your friend Chuck was so dumb he couldn't recognize real talent even when it was in front of him. He was such a fool, incompetent..." Walter continued his ranting, but stopped and gasped when saw Wile's stern expression. Everybody moved a few steps back, even Slappy; Chuck Jones, among toons, is almost a sacred figure (just like all the other great animators), and, in Wile's case, who was like a son to Mr Jones, insulting him was an invitation to suicide.

"He didn't give you that job..." Wile talked in a paused yet venomous voice, "...because you never agreed to be friendly, or at least, tolerant, among your co-stars, and always had a diva-like complex, as if you were the only one on screen. Even Daffy can have a nice word for his co-workers once in a while, unlike you. And, never, ever, insult Chuck's memory again, especially IN FRONT OF ME!" Wile almost roared at the last part, and took a rocket out from his body pocket, stucking it on Walter's mouth. Then, he turned its fuse on, and made Walter fly through the air, and out of town.

BOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion he made when reached the ground was heard all across Acme Acres.

The students looked at Wile, totally speechless. Calamity then smiled to him, and took out a sign, reading "Well done, prof!" All the toons clapped at Wile, who calmed down, and returned to his usual mood.

"Glad you liked my little pyrotechnic exhibition, boys and girls. Now, go have some fun and then do your homework. I have some job of my own to do." Wile said, and walked away, waving good-bye to Slappy and the students. The old squirrel made the same, after telling Skippy to not return home late.

Since Fifi had her own car, she gave most of the gang a ride to the place; to fit better on the vehicle, Ron agreed to travel on the car's roof, with Skippy riding on his back, while Babs and Mary spin-changed into skaters' outfits and tied a couple of ropes to the car's trunk, so they made the trip land-skiing. Shirley traveled levitating, and even used her power to transport Plucky, Concord, and Fowlmouth as well; Dizzymoved on his usual tornado's way,and Beeper, with his speed, ran there in no time while carrying Sneezer and Sweetie. Once there, they had a very nice and amusing meal; Hillary even relaxed enough to allow Ronald to sit next to her without growling to the guy. As expected, most of the talking involved the episode with Walter.

"And your grandpa had always been this way with you, Wally?" Babs asked while eating some carrot fries. Wally sighed, and stopped eating his double cheeseburger for a moment.

"Yes. Even when I was just a little pup, he was really tough with me and my parents. You see, there's a project to repopulate the USA and Mexico with wild wolves, and, because of that, my father met my mom, a Mexican wolf, on Yellowstone Park. They fell for each other, and, since my grandpa… or "great-grandfather" is quite intolerant, he wasn't very happy about my dad marrying a foreign wolf." Wally paused, and sighed sadly.

"Anyway, he more or less accepted me for a while, and even moved some influences so I could study in a fancy school, but I didn't like a lot in there, so I quit after a semester. Then, I started studying to prepare myself to enter Acme, and, as you can see, I did it. Of course, since my grandpa has so many issues with me for not wanting to follow his steps as a villain, and quitting the school he chose for me, and with the Loo's staff for never offering him a place in there, he lost any traces of respect towards me or my folks. He even contacted one of my uncles, a lawyer, to kick us out from his will, and be sure nobody from the family would ever help us. That's why I had to move to the Loo's basement, and, despite having the age, I'm not in my senior year, because I lost a lot of time on my other school." Wally ended, and returned to his burger. The other toons decided it would be fine to stop bothering him with questions about his family, and started talking about other things.

Shortly after everyone ended eating, Skippy noticed something through the place's window, and smiled. Then, he jumped out of his seat, and directed to the door.

"Back in a moment, guys. I just saw an old friend I hadn't seen in a long time." Skippy explained, and exited the place. The other toons looked through the window as well, and almost all the males gasped. Outside the Weenie Burger, right in the front sidewalk, there was a pink convertible, and, behind the wheel, a drop-dead gorgeous blonde mink.

"Hey, is Minerva Mink!" Vinnie almost screamed, and made a loud whistle. Hamton, Furrball, and Fowlmouth, wide opened their eyes, and their tongues touched the floor; Dizzy and Beeper started howling like crazies, and Concord and Sly Junior turned as red as tomatoes. Plucky started making crazy movements and all the wild takes he could remember at the time, but was cut by Shirley, who angrily zapped him with one of her psionic lightning. Babs and Fifi turned to see Buster and Calamity's reactions, and, at that moment, both girls received a passionate kiss from their respective boyfriend; after a few seconds, the girls returned them with equal intensity. Every time Buster and Cal's hormones were driven crazy by any other girl, they always calmed down by kissing their true love; sometimes Babs and Fifi even thanked Heaven when they found a pretty girl during their dates. Mary watched at the scene extremely amused, especially when Sweetie and Sneezer mimicked the other couples.

"Men." Hillary sighed and rolled her eyes. However, she got extremely surprised about Wally and Ron. The wolf wagged his tail slightly, but controlled his impulses extremely well, and Ronald, even if he seemed happy, looked actually a little nervous.

"What's wrong, Simba? You don't like blondes?" Hillary asked Ron. He sighed, and directed to his friends.

"Is not that... but I'm used to her. She is the family's friend who I'm living with while my parents are away. I guess I should already leave. See you guys tomorrow." Ronald said, and left his seat. He waved everyone good-bye, and exited the place. Everybody looked at the door extremely dumbfounded for a moment, and then all the males who got excited with Minerva ran to the door as well.

Ronald waved good-bye to Skippy, who was now next to Minerva's side of the car, chatting with her, and entered the car as well. Minerva gave him a nice kiss on his cheek (which made all the peeping guys gulp and sweat), and started the engine. Ronald made her notice the guys at the Weenie Burger, and then both toons waved good-bye to them, while Minerva started driving away. Skippy then returned with the gang.

"Oh, man! He knows Minerva Mink! The dadgum guy lives with her!" Fowlmouth exclaimed.

"Well, if he's Minerva's friend, Ronald is fine in my book. Maybe he can give me her number...OW!" Plucky thought out loud, and was zapped again by Shirley. The guys chuckled, but Wally stopped when Skippy arrived with them.

"Wait... Skippy, if you know Minerva, and she is friend with Ronald's parents, that means you might know him from some time ago, isn't it?" The wolf asked. Skippy nodded.

"Well, yes, but I had hardly seen him in a very long time, so I was very surprised to see him this morning. He asked me to not tell everyone he was living with Minerva, since he doesn't like to have all the attention on him." Skippy explained.

"A humble lion? Now I had seen everything!" Hillary rolled her eyes. Buster then separated from the group, and headed towards a trashcan located near the stand.

"Hey, Buster, don't tell you're feeling sick. A moment ago you seemed quite healthy to me." Babs pointed. Buster chuckled, but kept walking to the can.

"Nope, I feel okay. Is just that, when everyone was whistling to Minerva, I noticed some whistling sounds were coming out from this can as well. I have an idea about who is on the inside." Buster explained. Then, he opened the can, and introduced his paws on it. A second later, he took two toons' heads out from the can, a rat and an avian.

"Well, well, well. Roderick and Drake. You really found a home that fits you guys." Buster said, while all the toonsters surrounded the can, except Wally, who decided to stay at a certain distance. Buster released the Perfectos, who remained inside the can.

"Cut it, rabbit!" Roderick snapped. "You already know why we are here, so stop playing with us!"

"Oh, yes, the Acme Bowl. I guess you are starting the spying job early this year." Buster replied. Every year, at the end of the school's year first month, the Acme Looniversity and the Perfecto Prep had a football game; the Perfectos used to win eat every year until Buster became the Loo's team captain. Since then, Acme had won every game, despite all the efforts (or cheating) done by their rivals.

"Say what you want, bunny. But this year the Looniversity is going down. We'll totally destroy all of you, punks!" Drake said in a proud tone, but nobody took him seriously.

"Well, until that time, I guess you guys should leave. Let me help you." Buster said, and took a mustard bottle out from his body's pocket, empting it on the Perfectos' heads. Then, he directed to Dizzy.

"And now, The Amazing Dizzy! We have here a trashcan with two rotten toons on the inside. Will he eat it?" Buster said with a smirk. Dizzy, without missing his cue, jumped against the trashcan, and swallowed it in a second. Then, he made a ball inside his mouth with the villains' bodies, and spitted them to the next street. All the toonsters cheered at the little devil.

"Disgusting, but nicely done." Mary said with a smug tone. Everyone chuckled, and Wally finally approached his classmates.

"Well, I guess I should go as well. I have to do my homework, and then a little job at the Loo. See you tomorrow." Wally said to everyone, and started walking in the Loo's general direction. Plucky decided it wouldn't hurt to check him at that moment, and, using the excuse of Shirley being a little angry with him, said good-bye as well, and flew away on the contrary direction.

Once he was far enough, Plucky changed his flying direction, and headed to the school. Since he had lost a lot of practice, he had to stop a few times to rest on the rooftops, but eventually arrived at the Loo, just in time to see Wally entering. Plucky couldn't follow him inside without being suspicious, plus it seemed the wolf went right to the place after leaving the group, so the duck decided to end his day's surveillance, and return home.

Inside the school, Wally looked nervously to all directions, to be sure nobody was near. Then, he took out a cell phone, and sent a message. A moment later, he opened one of the windows, and looked down, smiling.

"Nobody saw you?" He asked to someone hiding on a bush.

"Nope. I was very cautious." A female voice answered. Wally sighed.

"Good. It would be very hard to give explanations to anyone discovering us." The wolf said.

"Don't worry. In no time, you'll stop worrying about your classmates." The voice replied with a sly tone on her voice. Wally took his paw out of the window, and helped a cloaked figure climb inside the Loo; the only thing visible of her was a long and thin tail.


	5. Getting Physical

GETTING PHYSICAL.

The next day, Minerva gave Ron a ride to the Looniversity. The mink got a good job in a modeling agency in the city, so had to move to a little apartment while she could get a better place, bigger and located near town. The place was fine enough for her and Ronald, at least for the moment, and were quite comfortable living together.

"Thanks for the ride, Minkie. See you for dinner?" Ronald asked while walking out of the car.

"Sure, Ronnie. But I might be a little late today, so take a snack while I arrive, okay?" Minerva replied.

"Fine. I'll do the laundry today. See you later." Ronald said, and gave Minerva a little kiss on the cheek. Minerva gave Ron a playful nuggie, and then drove away. Ron waved good-bye, and turned to enter the school. To his surprise, Hillary was waiting him at the door.

"Nice scene. I should have brought my camera." Hill said in a mocking tone. Ronald smirked.

"Hey, I don't care if you don't like me at all, Hillary, but I'll really appreciate if you don't make fun of my relationship with Minerva, okay?" Ron said in a severe tone. Hillary shrugged.

"Well, you are right, that's not my business. But I think you'll have to give some explanations to your new fans." Hillary said while rolling her eyes. Before Ronald could ask her what she was talking about, he was surrounded by all the guys who were driven crazy by the mink the previous day.

"Hey, man, you know if she is dating someone?"

"Give us details, quick!"

"Frazzagrrlmunchglup…Dizzy wants date!"

"How could you get a dadgum place with that dadgum hot chick?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, okay!" Ronald motioned everyone. When they cooled down a little, Ronald started explaining. "Look, Minerva's family had been friend to mine since she was on diapers. My mom used to baby-sit her, and, when I was born, Minerva baby-sat me as well. We played together, she took me to the movies, I bathed with her…"

"YOU BATHED WITH HER?" All the males exclaimed. Behind them, Hillary sighed.

"When she was 8 years old, okay?" Ron replied, a little upset. "Look, Minerva is almost seven years older than me, and, because of all we had done together, I don't see her in a romantic way, but like a sister. I really care about her, so I'm asking you to respect my friend. Would you like me to make flirty comments about your sisters, or cousins?" Ronald ended, crossing his arms.

The last sentence actually had a major effect on some of the guys. Fowlmouth had a little sister (too young to be at the Looniversity yet), and both Vinnie and Hamton had many female cousins. The rest of the toons started calming a little as well.

"Well… sorry, Ronald. I think we all got a little over-excited about meeting someone who is living with such a beautiful girl. I guess you are right, and we should not make you uncomfortable with those comments." Vinnie said while rubbing his neck. The other guys nodded, and apologized as well. Ronald smiled to them in reply, and everybody went inside the school. Surprisingly, Hillary walked aside Ronald.

"Funny. I thought guys like you didn't respect women." Hillary said.

"Hey, just like I said, Minerva is like a sister to me. If anyone offends her, I'll be the first one to punch the guy." Ronald replied. After a moment, he chuckled.

"What's so funny, Shere Khan?" Hillary raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well, the way you are acting towards me. Yesterday, you wanted to rip my head away from my body, and now we are walking together in the corridor and having a more or less civilized chat." Ronald answered. Hillary smirked.

"Hey, just because I recognize you aren't so much of a jerk as I thought you were doesn't mean I like being with you. And I'm walking your side because we both have the same class, remember?" Hillary pointed. Both toons kept silence all the way to their first class.

Some time later, Hillary was on the girls' lockers room, changing to her gym uniform to attend the P.E. class. Mary, Babs, Fifi, Elmyra and Shirley were there as well; as the other girls already told the hyena, Elmyra usually could hold her usual "pet-crushing" impulses during the class, so there was no danger on being around her.

"And how is the P.E. class here, by the way?" Hillary asked Fifi. The skunkette ended putting her shirt on, and answered the hyena.

"Oh, is tres magnifique! Miss Lola is a great zeacher. She is in charge of zhe female zeams here in zhe Loo, so many of zhe classes are aczually zraining sessions for the games." Fifi said.

"Actually, we only have two female teams on the school. In most sports, we compete along with the boys, like in baseball and soccer. I, Fifi and Shirley are also reserves on the football team, as well as the cheerleaders." Babs joined the conversation. Hillary smiled; she liked the idea about competing alongside the guys.

"Hey, not bad. And the "just females" teams, what sports are they?" Hillary asked.

"Well, we have a basketball team, since that's Lola's favorite sport. We, like, had been in the finals the last three years, and won the title a couple of years ago. We also have a boxing team, or some junk, but neither Elmyra nor me compete on that one." Shirley said. Hillary lifted her ears at the last part.

"No way! No offense, but you girls don't look exactly like boxers to me." Hillary said. Babs responded by spin-changing into a Muhammad Ali's impersonation.

"What do you mean, girl? I'm the best, the number one, and the most handsome! Float like butterfly, sting like a bee!" Babs said while making some shadow-boxing in front of the hyena. The girls chuckled, and Babs went back to her wacky normality. Mary then directed to Hillary.

"Actually, we are the state champions, Hillary. Maybe you can enter as well. From what I had seen, it seems you really like to hit people, so this can be a good way to do it without getting detentions." Mary said to the hyena while placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I can finally get a sparring about my weight. Fifi and Babs usually spare with each other, and I have to do it with Lola… and boy, is really hard to hit that lady!" Hillary laughed softly, and nodded.

"Okay, I'm in. I'll talk with the teacher after class to register." Hillary said. The girls then walked out of the room and into the gym. They usually had their class on the inside, while the boys had the P.E. class either on the track or in the football's field.

Meanwhile, Arnold, dressed with a tight red T-shirt and cap, was arranging his class on a line in front of him. The pitbull graduated from the Looniversity a couple of years ago, and now was the teacher of many of his former classmates, which always make him smile, especially since having the chance to make his former boss, Monty, to sweat and suffer a little. Over the years, the dog had managed to loss a little of his heavy European accent, but still conserved his tone and attitude.

"Okay, weakling toons, let's see vhat I have to vork on this year. Hmmm… same puny collection, as usual." Arnold said while walking in front of the students. He stopped in front of Ronald, and frowned.

"And vhat's up with the girlish hairdo, you fragile and weak feline?" Arnold almost yelled on Ron's face. "Unless you can prove me you're not as useless as you seem, that hair is gonna leave, understood?" Arnold made a pause, and stood in front of Ronald, crossing his arms. Ron gave a deep breath, and then…

RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!

The roaring was so powerful it made Arnold jump one step back, and all the other students to jump on their places. After recovering, Arnold smiled.

"Vood. Maybe I can do something useful with you after all." Arnold said. Then, he took a whistle out of his body's pocket, and sounded it. "Okay, anemic creatures, as you know, we have a game against Perfecto Prep in a month. I'll do my best to prepare you wimps for it, and I expect all of you to perform at your 100."

"Well, not me. I'm not in the team, remember, mutt?" Max said with a smug look. Arnold approached him, and lifted him from his collar.

"It is Mister Mutt for you, puny brat! You are no longer my boss, remember? And even if you are not in the team, you have to exercise to pass the class, got it?" Arnold growled to Max. The millionaire boy gulped and nodded. Then, Arnold released him, and whistled again.

"All of you, to the track, and give me 5 laps. After that, we'll have a little game of dodgeball to test your reflexes." Arnold motioned the class to run, and they obeyed. Max stayed on the back position, along with Marcus, and whispered something to his bodyguard; the brat had failed the previous day with his revenge against Wally and Hillary, but decided to perform another plan on the wolf during the class.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a basketball game as part of the class. The Amazing Three were one team, and Hillary was on the other one alongside Mary and Elmyra. Lola was running outside the playing field, motioning the girls and giving instructions to both teams all the time. The game was perfectly matched; Babs and Fifi were extremely fast, and Shirley could use her levitation skills to perform awesome moves, while the other team concentrated mostly on the defense and resistance. Hillary wasn't a good basketball player, but she was quite good guessing her rivals and teammates' movements, allowing her to give a good play without getting on Mary and Elmyra's way; the hyena considered she had to give a good performance to impress Lola, and be allowed to join the boxing team, so she gave her best on the game.

Outside, right after the last student finished the final lap, Arnold divided the group. He usually placed the new students as the targets on the first class of the year, so Skippy, Wally, Marcus, and Ronald were chosen as the other students' objectives. To give them a little help, Arnold decided to place Buster as their teammate, since the rabbit was quite good with this particular game. Sylvester Junior was glad to be on the attacking side, since he had a bad experience last year as the target. The rest of the students placed in front of the targets, holding the big red balls.

"Okay, you know the rules. Once one of you is hit, he most leave the field until one of his teammates can catch a ball on mid-air. First team that runs out of playing members, loses." Arnold said, and, without any further ceremony, sounded his whistle.

The attacking team started the furious rain of balls against the targets, who quickly tried to dodge the projectiles. Skippy was the first one eliminated, receiving not one, but three balls on his face at the same time. Groggily, he walked out of the fire range, but had to return a second later, because Buster caught a ball with his ears, and threw it back against the attacker, Plucky, who received it right on his beak, so the duck had to move out of the way for the moment. Skippy returned to his position, and, this time, hide behind Ronald, since it seemed the squirrel's face was like a magnet for the balls.

While everyone was concentrated on the game, Max moved apart from his group, and took a red bomb out from his body's pocket; it looked exactly like the balls, so nobody noticed when he ran to the front of his group, and, after making a silent signal to Marcus, threw it against the wolf. Marcus quickly pushed Wally in front of his group, placing him in a perfect position to receive the attack.

However, just a few inches away from Wally's face, the bomb was caught by Ronald, who did it with his jaws. Then, he chose a target, and spitted the explosive towards Max, who couldn't avoid it.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

Everybody paused to see the blackened guy dizzily walking out of the playing field. Arnold removed his shades to give him a better look, and then directed to Ronald.

"As I said, maybe you aren't so useless." Arnold smiled. Ronald smiled back to him, and the game continued.

At the end of the class, the boys walked into the gym so they could go into their lockers' room and bath for next period. They entered just in time to see Babs doing a little victory dance because of her last scoring; Buster couldn't help but whistle at Babs, since he always loved to see his girlfriend on her uniform. Lola shook her head, and smiled.

"Nice one, Babs, but maybe you shouldn't dance. After all, you only tied the game." Lola directed to the young rabbit. Babs shrugged.

"I know, but at least we didn't lose, right?" Babs replied, matter of factly. Lola checked her watch, and had to give Babs the reason, since it was time to end the class, so the game ended in a tie.

"Ok, girls, time to shower. See all of you tomorrow, okay?" Lola said to the girls. They nodded, and approached they had some free time to chat with the boys. Calamity and Buster immediately walked towards their girls, and gave them a warm kiss, while Plucky and Fowlmouth were trying to make a move on Shirley, who just zapped both guys. Marcus and Monty entered the showers without talking to anyone, to avoid an encounter with Elmyra, and prepare their next stunt. On the meantime, Hillary and Mary approached Lola, and told her about Hill's intentions of joining the boxing team.

"Sure, Hillary. We have a training session each couple of days, starting tomorrow. You can join us then; the class is right here, at four o' clock, right after I end installing the equipment." Lola said. Hillary smiled to the rabbit, and then rubbed her chin.

"Thanks, Teach. If I'm not abusing, I want to ask for another favor. As you maybe noticed, I'm not really good at playing basketball, so I would like to join the football team instead, not as a reserve, but as a core player." Hillary said. Lola and Mary looked at each other, and then the bunny replied.

"Well, if you like that sport better, I don't see why not. After all, they do almost all their training during the regular class' hours, so the schedule doesn't clash with our boxing class. However, you have to ask Arnold if he want to accept you on the team, because he's in charge of it, not me." Lola explained. Hillary sighed, and nodded; she hoped Arnold wasn't a major jerk, so she could enter the team. Lola motioned Arnold to approach, and talked to him, explaining Hillary's intentions about joining the football team. The dog wasn't pleased.

"You, training with us? I don't think so, girl. I admit the puny ladies are vood athletes, and had done a better job than my boys in some sports, but don't think you can handle my training on a revular basis." Arnold pointed. Hillary was about to say something very unlady-like, when Ron approached them.

"Excuse me, Coach, but I think she can do it well on the team. Yesterday I saw her fighting, and she almost broke my paw when we hand-shook, so I guess Hillary can stand the training perfectly." Ron explained Arnold. The dog rubbed his chin, thinking about Ronald's words, while Hillary glared at him; she didn't wanted to owe any favors to this guy, but he just told Arnold the truth, and the girl really wanted to enter the team, so she hold her anger for the moment.

"Well… let me check this. May I, girl?" Arnold leaned next to Hillary, and moved his paw next to her shoulder. The hyena nodded, and Arnold started touching her shoulders and arms. After a few seconds, he had a very amused expression.

"Strong arms… vood shoulders… and you seem to have a strong neck as well. One last thing, girl. Shake it." Arnold offered his paw to Hillary. The girl smiled, and shook it, with a very tight grip. Arnold returned the grip with one of his own, and a very strong one, but the girl resisted it well, and even increased hers. After a few seconds, they released each other.

"Not bad. I actually felt that. Fine, lady, you are on the team. See you on tomorrow's class. Don't be late." Arnold said in a good tone. Hillary nodded, and Mary gave her a high-four. Lola nodded to Arnold and Ron, who smiled in reply. By this moment, almost all the students were already in the showers, so Lola motioned Ronald and the girls to do the same. Hillary didn't say a thing to Ron, but gave him a good natured smirk before entering the lockers' room.

A few minutes later, Max and Marcus exited the boys' room. Since they had no fur or feathers to dry up, and were the first ones to enter, they finished before anyone else, so they were out of the danger's zone. A couple of seconds later, there was a lot of screaming coming from both rooms, and all the toons exited; luckily, the girls who weren't ready yet could spin-change into regular clothes before doing it. A moment later, a mountain of foam was clearly seen coming out from the rooms. Max and Marcus laughed loudly; after entering the boys' room, they placed a few Acme Soap Bombs on the drain, and, since both rooms' drain was connected, the foam flooded them the same. Everybody but Elmyra (who was now giggling and playing with the soap's bubbles) glared at the pair of human toons.

"You just couldn't resist, right, Monty?" Buster asked. Max shrugged, and smiled evilly.

"What's the problem, rabbit? You needed an extra bath anyway. Besides, this prank was for the stinking wolf. The rest of you are a bonus." Max said, and directed to Wally. "As I had heard, you have janitorial duties in the school. Let's see if you can clean this before your next class… or before next week!" Monty chuckled, and placed himself behind Marcus, in case anyone decided to attack him in reply.

Hamton approached the foam, checking the scene. Max had a point. Usually, every time there was a mess of this kind, Dizzy ate the dirt in a moment, and solved the problem; however, the little devil disliked soap a lot, so he wouldn't even approach the foam, leaving the problem to Wally and Pete to clean it. Hamton sighed, and took a shovel out from his body's pocket.

"Don't worry, Wally. I like cleaning, so I'll be more than glad to help you with this." Hamton said to the wolf. Wally smiled to the pig, and directed through the foam.

"Thanks, Hamton, but I can handle this. Just stay out of the way, and open the gym's door." The wolf said before entering the boys' room. Everybody shrugged, and moved away from the doors. Beeper opened the door as Wally asked, and immediately moved next to his friends. A few seconds later, a powerful wind came out from the boys' room, throwing all the foam out of it, through the gym, and finally making it exit it, leaving in the form of a cloud of bubbles. A moment later, Wally entered the ladies' room, and repeated the operation. As a result, he didn't just clean the rooms, but the rest of the gym as well. Wally exited the ladies' room, smiling, but panting.

"Are you okay, Wally?" Sly Junior asked the wolf. He nodded, but kept panting.

"Yes… just a little tired. I ran out of breath for a moment." Wally said. Calamity and Furrball ran each side of the wolf, and helped him to walk out of the gym. Meanwhile, Monty was red with anger.

"Stupid "Red Riding Hood"'s cliché! I hate it! Don't think you are out of the hook, wolf! You are still on my black's list!" Max yelled at the wolf. Mary, totally fed with his attitude, moved in front of Max, scowling and crossing her arms on her chest..

"Wanna join the boxing team, Monty? We can use another punching bag!" Mary hissed to him. Max gulped, and motioned Marcus to protect him. The moment Marcus was next to him, Babs gently pushed Mary out the way, and spin-changed into a karate-fighter outfit.

"Allow me handle this problem, Melody-San." Babs directed to Mary in a quiet tone, and then respectfully vowed in front of Max and Marcus. "To give a lesson to both of you, dishonorable fiends, I must use a forbidden technique, feared among martial artists around the world, known as The Chinese Trouser." Max and Marcus, confused, looked at each other.

"Uh… how that technique works?" Marcus asked. Babs gave them a wicked smile, and, in a sudden, jumped behind both humans, introducing her paws in the back of the boys' pants. A second later, she found an elastic material, and pulled it out with all her strength.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Everybody laughed at the boys' expression while they screamed in pain. Babs released them, and they fell to the ground, adopting a fetal position while grabbing their "private" parts. Babs changed back to normal, and walked next to Buster.

"Ok guys, let's go. I have to stop at the closer bathroom to wash my paws." Babs said, leading the rest of the students out of the gym. Buster gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked aside her. A moment later, only Elmyra was in the gym, looking dumbfounded at the fallen guys.

"Oh, poor Monty wonty and Marcky warky. Don't worry, boys. Nurse Elmyra is here, and I'll heal you with a nice hug of mine." Elmyra giggled, and leaned to give the boys her dreadful anaconda-like hug. They couldn't decide if it was worse than Babs' technique or not.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, without further incidents. Hillary exited her last class, "Mayhem" (taught by Taz), with a pondering expression. She stopped next Wally, who was also exiting his Math class; the wolf seemed to be a lot better now, and was talking with someone on his cell phone. Since the classes were over, and he was on the corridor, it was allowed by the school.

"Yes. Aha. See you later. Don't worry, I'll bring the cheese. See you. Me too." Wally ended his conversation. Hillary noticed he had a very happy expression while talking.

"Hey, who is the lucky girl, pal?" Hillary smiled to Wally. Among wolves, both the males and the females have a similar worth inside a pack, and Hillary knew about it, so she wasn't hostile among Wally as she was with Ron. The wolf blushed slightly.

"I'm that obvious?" Wally rubbed his neck while smiling to the hyena. "She is a friend from my old school… actually, the only friend I made in there, unless you count a friend of her that kind of tolerates me. We still see each other at times. She likes cheese a lot, and we used to have lunch together, so I got a taste for it as well." Wally informed.

"Well, that explains why you eat more cheese than Speedy Gonzalez. See you later, Wally." Hillary waved bye to the wolf, whose did the same, and they walked away. None of them noticed Plucky and Skippy, who overheard the conversation.

"Mmm. A mysterious girlfriend, uh? I wonder if he is honest about it. Maybe she likes eating squirrel along with her cheese." Skippy said while rubbing his chin.

"Well, Skippy, tonight I might have some new information about this guy. Hamton and I are gonna keep an eye on the school, and see if anyone come to visit him." Plucky informed Skippy. The little rodent couldn't help Plucky with the surveillance stuff since Slappy would notice if he escaped home at night, so the duck had to do it himself. Hamton agreed to help him to keep an eye on Plucky, and serve as an objective watcher as well.

At the school's door, Shirley was doing her meditation's exercises. Almost all the students were already gone, so it was a quiet spot where she could concentrate peacefully.

"OhwhataloonIam…ohwhataloonIam…" Shirley chanted her mantra when she felt a troubled aura moving next to her. She opened her eyes, and saw Hillary rubbing her chin, and walking on deep concentration herself. Shirley left her lotus position, and directed to the hyena.

"Like, Hillary, are you okay? Your aura feels like if you had an inner conflict, or some junk." The loon said to Hillary. The hyena was so concentrated on her stuff, that she hadn't noticed the loony girl until she talked to her.

"Oh, hi, Shirley. I'm fine… is just that I have a weird idea on my head, and it doesn't leaves me." Hillary said. Shirley moved next to her, and talked in a "good-pal" tone.

"Welcome to the club. Anyway, jokes aside, if you have a problem, you can, like, tell it to me. I'll be more than glad to give you an advice, or, at least, hear you." Shirley pointed. Hillary sighed, and decided to trust the avian.

"Well… the thing comes like this. I have had a certain conception about lions all my life. I know nobody's perfect, but I always associated the lions with negative things…loud, vain, rude, egotistical, and so." Hillary was cut by Shirley.

"Are you describing a lion, or Plucky?" Shirley asked. Both girls chuckled. Hillary then continued with her explanation.

"Anyway, since I met Ronald, I hadn't seen him doing anything bad, disgusting, or, at least annoying… except licking Elmyra, but he did it to help me. The guy had only growled or glared at me when I do it first, and that's understandable. Because of that, he is making me having a lot of doubts about my ideas." Hillary ended with a sigh. Shirley rubbed her beak, and, after a few seconds, replied the hyena's explanation.

"Well, there are plenty of bad stereotypes surrounding hyenas as well, but you don't apply for most of them. Sure, you can be rough and not exactly the best model of conduct, but you are a nice girl most of the time, unless someone makes you anger, or some junk. I guess the same thing applies for Ronald. It wouldn't hurt if you make a truce with him, or some junk. After all, you two are going to be football teammates, and you can't concentrate on the other team's players if you are busy arguing with one of your own." Shirley pointed. Hillary nodded.

"I guess you are right. Had you seen him? We didn't have the last class together, and maybe I should talk to him right now." Hillary said. Shirley scratched her head.

"Well, I think he and Mary had Spanish with Professor Gonzalez. And I saw her walking towards the woods the East side of the school a moment ago. Maybe she knows where is him. Come on, I'm going with you." Shirley said while walking on the direction she saw Mary walking. Hillary nodded, and followed her.

A few minutes later, they saw Mary behind some bushes, sitting on a log located in a forest's clear space. Before they could say anything, the girls noticed something moving in the bushes at Mary's left, and, suddenly, a large roaring creature jumped from behind them, tackling Mary. The animal and the girl rolled over the ground in fierce combat, reaching the bushes at the other side of the clear.

Both Hillary and Shirley gasped. They recognized the attacker.


	6. Demanding Explanations

DEMANDING EXPLANATIONS.

"RONALD! I should have known he was faking! That back-stabber… Hold on, Mary, I'm on my way!" Hillary said furiously, and prepared to jump into the bushes, where the fight was clearly heard. However, Shirley stopped her with her telekinetic abilities.

"Like, wait, Hillary. I'm not sensing any aggressive impulses coming from them! We can be wrong!" Shirley said. Hillary glared at the loon.

"The only one wrong here is you if you don't allow me to move, girl! Release me from your magic mumbo-jumbo, Shirley! Don't you see Mary can be eaten?" Hillary snapped. However, before she or Shirley could react, a little tornado came out from the bushes; Mary and Ronald's growls and grunts were heard coming from the inside, as well as many scratching and hitting noises.

The combatants stopped spinning for a moment, showing Mary keeping Ronald on a head lock. They returned to the tornado's movement again, and stopped to show Ronald holding Mary on a Nelson (a wrestling movement); the scene repeated a number of times, with them spinning as a tornado, and stopping to show one of them dominating the other.

Tornado…

Mary was punching Ronald's face at a high speed…

Tornado…

Ronald was biting Mary's leg…

Tornado…

Mary made a judo movement, throwing Ronald over her shoulder…

Tornado…

Ronald was on top of Mary, with his claws extended, while the girl made her best to keep them away from her face…

Tornado…

Mary was sitting on Ron's back while twisting one of his legs…

Tornado…

They were both dancing ballet…

Tornado…

They were thumb-wrestling…

Tornado…

Mary grabbed Ron by his tail, and made him spin around her, in a classic Olympic throwing movement. Once he had enough speed, Mary released her grip, sending him flying against a tree. Ronald, totally dizzy, handled to take a white flag out from his body's pocket, and wave it.

Hillary and Shirley watched at the scene in amazement. What surprised them the most, however, was the fact Ronald then returned back to his feet, smiling to Mary, who returned the smile and helped him dusting off. The hyena and the loon walked out from their hiding place, and directed to them.

"Okay, what was that? Training for Wrestlemania?" Hillary asked, raising an eyebrow. Ronald and Mary finally noticed them, and Mary answered.

"Hey, we didn't saw you. No, Hillary, Ronald is just helping me with a scene I have to play for the class of "Classic Scenes"; you don't have it this semester. I'm gonna perform a Tarzan's classic, you know, fighting a wild animal. I was thinking about asking Dizzy to help me, but Ronald fits better." Mary explained. Then, she made a spin-change into a bikini outfit; it had a leopard-like pattern. She was also wearing a fake-leather belt with a stone knife hanging from it, and her bow had the same pattern of the bikini.

"When doing the real thing, I'll be wearing this one. I hadn't decided if calling myself Melody of the Jungle, or Mary of the Toons." Mary told the other girls while posing with her fists on the hips.

"I like the two titles, Mary." Ron said. Then, he directed to Hillary and Shirley. "Even if I'm not taking that class either, it helps me to have some extra credits, and is a good way to prepare for next semester, when we'll have it as well." Ron finished, directing to Hillary. The hyena gave Shirley a regretful look, and sighed.

"I owe you an apology, Shirley. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Hillary said. The loon smiled at the hyena.

"No harm done. It was an honest mistake. If I hadn't felt that they weren't on a real fight, I would have alarmed as well. Well, I guess Mary and I should leave you and Ronald like, alone, or some junk." Shirley said, and, after Mary returned to her normal outfit, motioned her to leave. Mary shrugged, and directed to Hillary and Ronald.

"Don't eat each other's heads, okay? See you guys tomorrow. Thanks again, Ron." Mary waved bye, and she and Shirley left. Ronald then looked at Hillary, with a quizzical expression.

"Wait… you want to talk to me?" Ronald asked. Hillary nodded.

"Yes…well, you see…man, this isn't going to be easy. Well, I just want to… apologize to you, Lion-O. I hadn't been exactly a nice classmate since we met, and you don't deserve it. You even helped me with Arnold a while ago, and now you agreed to allow Mary to beat you on purpose to help her with a class. Guess I misjudged you." Hillary said while rubbing her left arm. Ronald smiled at her.

"Well, maybe I misjudged you as well. I thought you were a really nasty girl for treating me like dirt for no reason…but it seems you can accept your mistakes. If you really regret it, then I'll have no problems accepting your apology." Ronald extended his paw.

"So…friends?" Ron asked. Hillary saw the paw in front of her, and smiled, shaking it as well.

"Friends." Hillary looked at Ronald's face, and her smile grew wider. He was actually a nice guy, and maybe befriending a lion wouldn't be such a bad idea; she was running out of wild cats' names to call him anyway.

"You know, maybe I can help you and Mary with that routine. I know plenty of wrestling moves, and I'm sure you can learn a couple." Hillary said, still holding paws with Ronald.

"Hey, good idea. What kind of movements do you know?" Ron asked. Hillary smirked, and, without any warning, twisted the guy's arm, and made him spin on the air, sending him against the ground, right over his back.

"Lesson number one, pal, is never accepting a handshake from your wrestling opponent." Hillary laughed. Ron smirked, and since she hadn't released him, pulled the hyena to the ground as well, rolling with her. Hillary was surprised, and, before she could notice, Ronald was on top of her, pinning the hyena to the ground.

"Hey, that was fast! Who taught you that stuff?" Hillary asked, impressed.

"My parents. My mom is quite good with street fighting, and my dad just loves to roll on the lawn, and is pretty strong, so I'm a natural." Ronald replied. Then, they stared at each other for a moment. Hillary chuckled.

"Are you planning to keep me down here all day?" Hillary said with a smirk. Ronald released his grip, and rubbed his neck, while moving apart.

"Sorry. You aren't hurt, right?" Ronald asked. Hillary gave him a good natured punch on his shoulder, and both toons stood up.

"I'm not that weak, Mufasa. Come on, I'll allow you to invite me a milkshake at the Weenie Burger. Be a nice guy, and next time I'll possibly pay." Hillary replied. Ronald chuckled, and then both toons walked away to have their first real peaceful snack together.

Much later, that night, Hillary was with her parents in the park. Since it was a full moon's night, many animals that liked to howl at it were present there; the park was a common place, because that way the animals wouldn't disturb the people with the noise.

Minerva and Ronald, on their apartment, were at the place's balcony, looking at the sky; they didn't like to howl, but enjoyed watching the full moon as well. It was a cloudy night, so the moon would take a while to appear.

Meanwhile, at Acme Looniversity, two figures were sitting on top of the clock's tower. One was a duck with a dark disguise, resembling a bat, and the other a pig with a colorful outfit.

"I don't know, Plucky… I mean, Batduck. I still think we shouldn't be here. We can be in trouble for sneaking into the Loo at this time of the night." Hamton, on his Decoy's identity, directed to Batduck.

"Don't worry, Decoy. We'll not enter the place if not needed. We'll just stay up here, with the night vision's binoculars. I'm sure Wally is hiding something, and this way, if anyone arrives or leaves tonight, we'll be the first ones to know." Batduck replied. Then, both toons started searching from their watch's spot, looking for anything suspicious.

A few moments later, the moon was now visible, and the animals at the park started howling. The hyenas were particularly noticed, since their howling was a mixture of howling and laughter.

HAAAWWWWLLLHAARHAAR!

At the Loo, both Plucky and Hamton could hear them clearly. They didn't notice a shadow moving next to them, and the shadow didn't notice them as well. Suddenly…

HHOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!

"YIKES!" Batduck and Decoy screamed and jumped at a time, scared by the howling sound behind them. They were near the tower's edge, so they fell to the ground at high speed.

Before they could reach the ground, a red and yellow blur dashed at one side of the tower, and started running in circles behind them, creating a tornado. The wind caught Batduck and Decoy, and, softly, deposited them safely on the ground. The blur then stopped, revealing Wally using a red one-pieced disguise, with lots of yellow lightning marks on it, including a big one with a white circle behind it on the middle of his chest. Plucky and Hamton opened their eyes in awe.

"Wolflash. The Fastest Mutt Alive." Wally chuckled, and spin-changed back to his normal self. "Nice disguises, guys. Sorry for scaring you; I climbed to the tower to have a best view of the moon, and didn't notice you were there. What were you guys doing up there, anyway?" Wally asked. Plucky then talked, using a story he already had prepared in case anyone discovered them.

"Well, as you can see, we are practicing some tricks for a routine. We are having "Superheroes" this semester, and wanted to be ready for next week's class. I heard Bugs is inviting Darkwing Duck as a guest lecturer for a season." Plucky informed; the last part was true, as Daffy confirmed to his pupil that morning. Wally wide opened his eyes.

"No way! I'm a great fan of that duck's work! I even have a good impersonation of him. Look." Wally spin-changed, and re-appeared wearing the classic DW's outfit (grey fedora, blue turtleneck, purple jacket, mask and cape), and talked in a dramatic tone. "I'm the Hunter that Howls in the Night. I'm the Fang that chews Evil. I, am DarkPaw Wolf!" Wally wide opened his cape, making an heroic posture. Even Plucky had to admit he looked good, and Hamton clapped his friend's work.

"I'm sure Darkwing is gonna like it, Wally." Hamton said. Wally changed back to normal, and thanked him.

"Yes, it was nice. Well, Hammy, we'll better leave so Wally can rest. See you tomorrow, buddy." The duck said while grabbing Hamton's arm, and waved bye to the wolf. Plucky thought that, now that Wally had discovered them, he would be alert all the night, so decided leaving was the best option.

Once Plucky and Hamton were gone, Wally spin-changed back to his Darkwing-like outfit, and took a grappling gun out from his body's pocket. Spin-changing into super-powered toons, like The Flash, could be really exhausting, and Wally decided it would be faster and easier to return to the tower this way. He shot to the tower's upper part, and once the hook was secure, activated the gun's mechanism to retrieve the cable, pulling him up to the tower. Once there, he changed back to normal again.

"That was close. Those two almost ruin everything." A female hidden in the shadows, the same one that Wally helped to go into the Loo the previous day, talked to the wolf.

"Yes. Finding them was a major surprise. Good thing I could save them from smashing against the ground. And I'm glad they didn't saw you." Wally paused, and gave a long look to his companion.

"Can I say you look great with the moon shining over you?" Wally said, blushing slightly. The female chuckled.

"You are the only guy I know that can be so nice without sounding corny, you know that?" The female said. Wally and her kissed then for a few moments, and then turned to see the moon. For one more night at least, they were undiscovered.


	7. Training to Win

TRAINING TO WIN.

"Eagle Girl to Pumped Dog, reporting. There's no suspicious activity. Over." Sweetie talked to the communicator hidden on her pilot-like helmet, while flying around the Looniversity.

"Big Sneeze reporting as well, sir. No spies detected around here, either. Over." Sneezer talked to his communicator as well. The little mouse was walking on the woods surrounding the school. Arnold, on the football's field, was pleased. He had the idea of asking Sneezer and Sweetie to work as Surveillance Officers during the team's practices in case the Perfectos were still sending spies to check on them; since both toons were quite small, it was easier for them to locate the spies without being discovered themselves, and, if needed, they had communicators to contact Arnold and ask for back-up.

"Vood. Now, keep with your duties while I make these weaklings do something okay, for a change. Over." Arnold replied, and directed his attention to the toons in front of him. As usual, he used the P. E. class to start the students' training; Max was the only one running on the track, since he wasn't on the team. Hillary, as agreed, was there as well, practicing some plays with the boys.

Arnold was actually pleased with the new students. Hillary was as good as she claimed, and, along with Dizzy, Ronald, and Marcus (who was on the team as well), Acme had a good strength's reserve, something they had lacked for a while. Wally proved to be the fastest runner, right after Beeper and Calamity, and was quite good coordinating the plays. Add Buster's leadership, the other toons' skills, and some new plays both Arnold and Buster designed, and the team's chance to win not just the Acme Bowl, but the Nationals, was quite good.

However, not everyone adapted so well. Skippy, just like it had happened when playing dodgeball, was a magnet for the balls, but, sadly, wasn't so good catching them, so the little squirrel always ended getting his face hurt, even with the helmet's protection.

"Squirrel, stop playing. Vo to the bench five minutes, puny rodent. The rest of you, keep playing, girls." Arnold said, but was cut by Hillary's angry glare. "I mean, people…or animals, or vhatever you are." Arnold corrected himself. Hillary smiled, and kept practicing tackling with Ronald and Dizzy.

Skippy sat at the bench, feeling terrible with himself. He had become better on the classes, but the P.E. wasn't easy for him. What hurt him the most, however, was the fact Wally was performing much better than him, and he felt that would make his aunt angry, or worse, sad. Skippy sighed, and took a drink from a water bottle. If he couldn't find a way to play better, he might as well end running alongside Max, or as the team's waterboy. While he was sulking, however, Skippy noticed a metallic bright coming from the bleachers. Since everybody was busy with the training, he sneaked away to check it.

The bright came from a video camera; holding it, there was a weasel, who had a cell phone on his other paw, and was narrating the whole training to the guy the other side of the line.

"These guys are good, Mr Rat. Even that hyena girl can kick some butts… and she doesn't look bad on the uniform, either. Our inner agent is doing it well. Wait to see the video." The weasel said. Then, he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see Skippy disguised as a hotdogs' salesman.

"Here you have it, chum. One with lots of chili, courtesy of the team." Skippy handled a hotdog to the weasel, and then dashed away.

"Hey, thank you… but I don't like spicy meals. Hey, wait a minute!" The weasel then gave a second look to the hotdog, and noticed that he was holding a dynamite stick, covered with catsup, inside a bun.

BOOOOOOOOM!

The charred weasel flied right in the middle of the field, with his camera and phone totally destroyed. When he recovered his senses, the toon gasped; the whole team was surrounding him, and Skippy was next to Arnold.

"I caught him passing information to the Perfectos. He was even tapping us." Skippy informed the coach. Arnold growled at the little predator, and then looked down at the squirrel.

"Nice job, puny squirrel. Well, since you are not a vood player, maybe I can use you as another vatcher. From now on, you will be in charge of the surveillance around the field while we train." Arnold informed Skippy, who now had a proud look for finally being able to do something useful. Arnold returned his attention to the weasel, and sounded his whistle.

"Okay, team, tackling practice. The puny wimpy weasel is our dummy." Arnold said. One moment later, the whole team was taking turns to tackle the fallen weasel. After Plucky did it, he walked away from the rest of the team to wait for his next turn, and then Skippy took his chance to talk to the duck.

"Psst. Plucky. There's something I didn't tell Arnold. The weasel said the Perfectos had an inner agent. Maybe is Wally." Skippy murmured the duck. Plucky got a sly look and watched the wolf, whose was now on his turn to tackle the weasel.

"Maybe you're right, kid, but let's keep it for us by the moment. The Perfectos always threat their spies so they don't say a thing when they're captured… I know it well." Plucky sighed, remembering the time he spied his team for the Prep. "So, this weasel isn't going to say a thing. We'll better open our eyes, and be ready to act if the wolf is the spy." Plucky concluded, and returned to the practice.

Meanwhile, at Perfecto Prep, Roderick was angrily smashing his phone. According to the exploding sound he heard, it was obvious his spy was caught, and now the Acme's guys would be even more cautious. Rhubella was next to him, sighing.

"Look, Roddy, why don't you forget about this? You already have a spy on the team… one you hadn't told me who he is, by the way, and are preparing another surprise for the game, something you are keeping secret as well. You used to trust me, remember?" Rhubella said to her boyfriend, more than a little upset. Roderick's rivalry with Acme was slowly taking his toll on the rat, and started having frictions with Ruby because of that. Roderick glared at the girl.

"I know, Ruby, but I must be sure! Those Loosers had laughed at me too many times in the past, and they'll pay for it! Oh, yes, they will, especially that stinky rabbit!" Roddy snapped. Rhubella frowned, and walked away. Roddy was never perfect, but now he was a total jerk, and she was getting tired of him.

Much later that day, the Acme's girls were having their boxing practice. While Babs was punching the bag, and Fifi was practicing some moves with Lola, Mary and Hillary were at the ring, wearing protective gear, on a sparring match. The hyena was really good, and her punches were quite solid, but Mary had an equally strong defense and some cool moves as well, so they were perfectly matched. Sweetie was flying over them, doing the referee's labor. After five rounds, Lola decided they were tied, so stopped the match. Mary and Hillary shook gloves, and walked out of the ring, while Babs and Fifi entered for their match. While the human and the hyena were resting, Wally entered the gym to do some cleaning, but stopped a moment to see the rabbit and the skunk's fight; Babs had the speed's advantage, and could hit Fifi almost 3 times for each punch the skunk gave to her, but Fifi's stamina was much bigger, and every hit she gave to Babs was extremely powerful, so Babs was actually lucky for wearing the protection.

Unknown to everybody, Plucky, on his Hudson Duck's outfit (a hat and an open trench coat, both gray), was hanging from the top of the gym, observing the wolf. He suspected that, if he was the Perfectos' agent, might be spying the girls' practices as well (even if the Perfectos had no female boxing team, they liked the bets, making information about any sport valuable), so decided to keep an eye on him while the wolf was doing his janitor's job. However, the duck got distracted by the girls' match, and slipped, falling to the ground. Luckily for him, everyone was so focused on the match that nobody saw him, but had to hide quickly. When Wally turned to go back to his job, Plucky was already out of sight.

Lola stopped the fight after five rounds, just like she did with the previous one, and congratulated the girls.

"You all had done it great today, girls. Now, go shower, and see you in a couple of days. By the way, Buster told me he is organizing a group's night out at the Cool Club this Friday, and asked me to tell you after the practice. Have a good night, and have fun this weekend." Lola smiled. The girls nodded, and gave each other a high-four.

"Of course, you're invited as well, Wally. You work so hard, you really deserve a night out." Lola said to the young wolf. Wally smiled as well, and thanked her. The girls walked through the gym, directing to the bench to deposit their gloves there and take a sip of water. Lola decided to do some training as well, and started making some shadow-boxing.

"Hey, Mary, you are really good. I had fought guys that can't stand me for half the time you did it. By the way, why there's no male boxing team?" Hillary asked the human maid.

"Well, there's the weight detail. Most of the guys that can really fight without using toon tricks don't have anyone suitable for the sparring matches, so it's quite hard for them to practice. Besides, Buster and Calamity, who are two of the best, actually don't like fighting that much. However, Dizzy sometimes comes here with us to serve as a sparring partner." Mary informed the hyena. Hillary nodded, understanding.

"Hey, maybe we can convince Ronald to serve as a sparring partner as well. It would be funny to kick his tail without actually being angry with him." Hillary joked. The girls laughed, as well as Wally.

"Hey, girls, I'm curious. Hillary obviously is a tough girl, but why the rest of you are into this?" Wally asked. Babs directed to him.

"Well, in my case, the rabbits and hares are natural boxers; we are used to play that way. Fifi here used to practice fencing and savate, a French martial art, back at her country, and Mary's uncle is a great boxing fan, so she got hooked when she was younger, and even learned a few things from the old guy." Babs ended. Fifi spoke next.

"What about vou, Wally? If zhe Loo has many interested boys, vou guys might have vour own zeam." Fifi said. Wally shrugged.

"Well, I don't like boxing that much, but I sometimes do it as an exercise. You know, just hitting the bag and so." Wally informed the girls. Lola overheard, and had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you hit the bag now, Wally? I would like to see your style. Even if you don't box, this might help you to have condition for other classes, like Wild Chases, or the football team. That's why I started practicing it, to improve my reflexes for basketball." Lola said. Wally nodded, and took a pair of the girls' gloves. The wolf placed himself next to the bag, and started hitting it, with the girls cheering him. He actually had a good style, hitting with both rhythm and strength. Lola decided to test the wolf by directing him.

"Nice one. Now show me a left jab. A right one. Right uppercut. Left-right combination. A left uppercut. Left-right-left combination…" Lola continued for a couple of minutes, until she was satisfied.

"Not bad. I wouldn't like to face you in a dark alley, boy." Lola joked, and Wally and the girls chuckled. At that moment, Ronald, Calamity and Buster entered the gym, since the rabbit and the coyote agreed to pick up their girls after the practice, and Ron had to return a book to Mary. Babs waved her hand to greet them, making the other girls to notice them as well.

"Hey, guys, hello. We are watching how good Wally is using his fists." Sweetie said, standing on Mary's shoulder. Buster moved next to the wolf.

"Ah, the old bag. You know, I don't like hurting anyone without a reason, but I always liked to hit this when I had some stress left. Can I?" Buster asked both Lola and Wally, who just nodded and moved a step back. Buster made a spin-change into a boxer's outfit, and started hitting the bag with Lola directing him like she did with the wolf. Calamity decided to do it as well, and once the coyote finished his turn, they convinced Ronald to do the same. Ron wasn't so technical, but every punch made the bag to shatter and shake because of the impact; the girls cheered at him, just like they did with the other guys, but, curiously, Hill was the one doing it with more enthusiasm. The girls got so involved on the game, they also took turns to hit the bag, even if they already were a little tired because of the training. Once they were finished, Lola directed to the boys.

"You know, boys, all of you are actually good with this. I know you guys aren't interested in having a team, but maybe you can help me sometimes with the girls. If you don't feel like hitting a girl, is fine, and I actually like some chivalry; you just have to help me with the exercises and the shadow-boxing. That way it would be like giving every one of my girls a personal trainer." Lola explained.

The boys thought about it for a moment, and then all agreed to help Lola once a week. Lola assigned one boy to each girl; Buster and Cal ended with their girlfriends, Mary with Wally, and Hillary with Ronald. Once they all were satisfied, the girls finally entered the showers. Before doing it, however, Hillary turned to talk to Ronald briefly.

"You know, you don't have to worry about hurting me, right, Numa? Actually, I might feel offended if you don't make an effort to fight me properly." Hillary informed the guy. Ron smiled at her.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I have the feeling that, if I don't fight you with all my strength, you might end turning me into your living room's rug." Ronald chuckled. Hillary rolled her eyes, and went into the showers, with a smile of her own. Lola and the boys picked up all the equipment, and then the guys exited the gym, while Lola entered the showers as well. One moment later, a moaning sound came from the punching bag, and a totally bruised green duck emerged from it.

"Next time I should hide under the ring." Plucky said in a pained voice. Before he could totally get out from the bag, however, he noticed Lola exiting the showers, holding a gym's bag, and Arnold entering the gym, so he had to hide again in the bag.

"Hey, Lola, how are your girls performing?" Arnold asked.

"Very well, thanks for asking. Oh, and some of your boys agreed to help me with them once a week." Lola informed the dog while taking a couple of boxing gloves out from her bag. She and Arnold had some sparring matches as well once in a while, sometimes with the girls watching them, and were tied in the number of victories, since they were on a situation similar to Babs and Fifi (speed and technique versus strength and stamina). Lola gave the gloves to Arnold, and he quickly put them, while Lola took out another pair of gloves, and put them as well.

"Vood. I like to hear that my students aren't a complete bunch of wimps." Arnold said, ending putting the gloves.

"So, want to enter the ring now, or do some warming up first?" Lola asked him while throwing a few punches at the air. Arnold shrugged.

"Actually, I'm a little tired today. How about we just hit the old bag for half an hour, and then go have dinner with the other teachers at the café?" Arnold asked while flexing his muscles.

"Sounds good to me. Honey and Bugs are always inviting me, and I feel bad for rejecting them so much." Lola said. Contrary to popular belief, she and Honey weren't rivals, but cousins. Lola was the one who introduced Honey and Bugs on first place, and, a long time later, Honey recommended Lola to do the "Space Jam" movie alongside Bugs and the rest of the Tunes.

"Okay. Vant to make turns, or we hit it at the same time?" Arnold asked. Lola shrugged.

"What about both? First we do it at the same time for 10 minutes, we take turns for another 10, and finish hitting at the same time again." Lola suggested. Arnold nodded, and both toons placed each one on a contrary side of the bag.

"Mommy." A quiet and fearful murmur came from the bag one second before the hitting started.


	8. The Class' Night Out

THE CLASS' NIGHT OUT.

"Quick. We must hurry with the installing of these spy cameras before the Loosers arrive to the field." Roderick whispered to the mole digging in front of him. They were both underground, wearing miners' outfits, including the helmets with lamps. The mole was doing all the digging, while Roderick held the little cameras. His plan was to place as many as possible in various parts of the Looniversity's football field, to have some shots at field's level.

"Why we have to do it? You said you have an inner agent to tell us about the new plays." The mole asked the rat, without stopping his digging. Roderick cleaned some dirt from his eyes, and talked.

"Yes, but I have had bad experiences hiring those fools as spies. I'll rather have at least a back-up plan to have extra information, just in case." Roderick explained. Suddenly, the mole hit a metallic object. When he tried to remove it, he found it was a magnet; suddenly, the spies' helmets were attracted by the magnetism, and smashed against the device; as a result, the lamps were destroyed, and the mole and rat were now in total darkness.

"Man, I can't see a thing!" Roddy said.

"Don't worry. I can still guide you down here… but is gonna be hard installing the cameras. Wait, there's something next to the magnet." The mole said. Roderick lighted on a match, and moved it next to where the mole was. They saw a sign.

"This is the Anti-Underground-Spies Device designed by Skippy Squirrel. If you are reading this, get ready for the blast. By the way, you'll better look where you put that match." Roddy read. Then, he got a closer look to the match, and saw in horror that all the upper part of the tunnel was covered with little bombs, and he had turned on a couple of them when turning on the match.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

There was a little earthquake felt on the Looniversity's grounds, and some students saw a couple of figures popping from underground and being ejected through the skies. Skippy, whose was carrying some bombs to set more traps, smiled to himself. A few minutes later, he arrived at the field to see if the Perfectos had handled to set any camera or microphone before getting blasted; luckily, they hadn't. After a while, the team entered the field, and started their practice. Skippy took his chance to take out his cell phone, and talk to Plucky. The duck reported himself sick for the day because the previous day, he said, was hit by a dozen trucks, one after the other.

Plucky was at home, covered with bandages, resting on his bed. He really felt as if a dozen trucks had hit him, and hardly could move; the duck had to crawl out from the punching bag once Lola and Arnold were done and left the gym, and called Hamton so the pig could take him to his house. Plucky was about to turn on the TV when his phone rang.

"Hello? Plucky? Is me, Skippy. I'm calling to know how you are feeling, and to inform I just blasted some spies with my traps." Skippy said. Plucky, at the other side of the line, smiled.

"Good job, buddy. Had you seen Wally doing anything suspicious?" Plucky asked.

"No. He is just practicing alongside the other guys. Maybe we should tell Buster or Arnold about this. After all, I am sure that weasel said there was a spy on the team." Skippy said. Plucky shook his head.

"That wouldn't help us, Skippy. Buster is a very decent guy, and has this "responsible leader" complex, so he'll never accuse anyone without proof. And, if we say it to anyone else, we'll be helping the Perfectos by making the guys distrust each other, a very bad thing for teamwork." Plucky explained. Even if he was a major fool at times, Plucky really cared about his school and classmates (at least, most of them), plus he didn't wanted to end like an idiotin front of everyone, so this time he was extra careful with the detective work. Skippy sighed.

"Fine. I'll set more traps. Call you if I find anything. See you later." Skippy hung off, and returned to his job.

On the field, the team was doing a terrific job. Marcus didn't like working alongside the other guys, but Arnold solved this problem by assigning him positions where he could just attack the other team, without getting very involved with the most complex part of the plays but allowing the guy to cover his teammates, so he was a good addition to the team. Ronald and Hillary, now that they had stopped their little personal feud, became an excellent pair on the field, helping each other and covering their smallest partners; at times, it seemed they could read each other mind, because the coordination was almost perfect. Wally made a very good job himself, and he and Buster could do very elaborate plays, plus the wolf could coordinate his teammates every time Buster got covered or was too busy to do it himself. The other guys were good as well; Vinnie was as agile and fast as Buster, and Calamity and Beeper could dodge the rivals' attacks with relative easiness, while the rest of the team backed them up perfectly.

The rest of the day's classes went smoothly. Skippy made a good job in the Wild Chases one, tricking Dizzy, while Wally and Babs gave a great exhibition, spin-changing into different characters during their chase; it was hilarious to see Wally as BirdWolf flying behind a pink rabbit flying a broom on her Babsy Potter impersonation. They both needed some rest after the class, and Babs, for the first time in months, had no energy to spin-change for almost an hour.

On the Cartoon Violence's class, Slappy paired the students to practice some classic Three Stooges slapping comedy; Ronald and Hillary were paired, and Slappy was tempted to videotape them, because they were great! At the end of the class, Hillary had to rub some ice on her cheeks because of Ronald's slaps, while he had to put some eye-drops because of Hillary performing the eye-poking trick on him a number of times; they actually laughed when realized that they didn't laid a finger on each other when Hillary was hostile towards Ronald, but had a major fight as friends. At lunchtime, Hillary, Ronald, and Dizzy had an eating contest; actually, they did it after lunchtime, to get rid of the leftovers. As Hillary pointed, hyenas are more predators than scavengers, but never said no to a free snack, so she could eat as much as Ronald and the Tasmanian devil.

The next day, Plucky could return to the Looniversity, and reassumed his unofficial job as Wally's stalker. The duck made his best to follow him all the time, while Skippy kept an eye on him during the classes they had together, but, like the previous days, they found nothing. However, they still suspected from the wolf, especially since, at times, he still went to secluded places to speak at his cell phone with the mysterious girl. Plucky thought that, maybe, he would see her after the gang's disbanding that night, after their time together at the Cool Club, so decided to follow the wolf the moment he'll leave the place.

After classes, the girls met to their boxing practice. The boys decided to divide themselves to help the ladies with the training. Buster and Calamity asked to help next class, since the rabbit had to do some stuff with Bugs, and Cal had unfinished work concerning his own business, attending a property he inherited some months ago, where he built low-priced homes, and had to prepare some details for a family that would move next month. So, Wally and Ronald were the ones helping this time.

While Lola was with Babs and Fifi practicing some moves, and Ronald and Hillary were at the punching bag, Wally and Mary entered the ring, and, to make their practice more interesting, the wolf spin-changed into a red karate's uniform, complete with a black mask.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Mary asked.

"Howl Kong Phooey. Number One Superwolf." Wally replied. They both chuckled, and put their protective gear. Since they didn't wanted to hurt each other, they wore the heaviest gloves, with extra protection, so the hits were less powerful; the practice was mainly to improve Mary's speed, so there was no need to use strong punches. Lola rang the bell, and the other students stopped to watch them.

Mary threw a rain of punches against Wally, who dodged or blocked most of them with relative easiness. Then, once Mary left her guard down, the wolf shot a few blows of his own, connecting many of them. However, even if Mary got surprised, she quickly recovered, and, after Wally threw a jab, she could avoid it, and, in a dashing movement, placed behind Wally, who got caught between the girl and a corner. Mary took her chance to hit Wally a number of times, while the wolf tried to block the attack. When Mary stopped for a moment, Wally placed his back paws on the ropes, and sprung himself over the girl, making a summersault to escape from the corner. Lola and the other guys were cheering both fighters, pretty excited about this fight. Mary and Wally noticed this, and smiled to each other before re-starting their exchange.

Lola stopped the fight after three rounds, not wanting to get them exhausted on their first practice together. Mary and Wally shook gloves, and left the ring so Ronald and Hillary could enter. The hyena made some shadow boxing movements at her corner, while Ronald stretched his legs and arms in a true feline way before they both put on the protective gear; unlike Mary and Wally, they were using regular boxing gloves. Lola then called them at the center of the ring, and they touched gloves.

"Nothing personal, Snagglepuss, but I'm going to enjoy changing your face a little." Hillary smirked. Ronald raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I protect myself by sending you to the canvas, Hill." Ronald replied. Hillary smiled at him, and had an idea.

"I have a proposition for you, Leo. Let's have a rough match. No fancy moves, just plain and simple hitting. The loser pays for the winner's drinks tonight at the Club; no alcohol, of course, since we're still underage. Deal?" Hillary proposed. Ronald thought for a few seconds, and nodded.

The moment Lola rang the bell, Hillary and Ron started making circles around the ring, testing each other speed and guard. Hillary decided to surprise him with a dashing hit, so he would get stunned and she could then finish the fight in one round; after all, she recognized Ronald was slightly heavier and bigger than her, so it was better to finish him fast. Hillary threw a punch with all her might…

POOWHAAM!

Unfortunately, Ronald had the same plan, so they connected a major hit to each other's jaw at the same time. The impact was so powerful, they were sent flying to different corners of the ring, and hit with the poles. Lola, Wally, and the girls gasped, and rushed to enter the ring. However, they stopped when both toons shook their heads, and started returning to their feet.

"Are you guys okay?" Babs asked. Ronald and Hillary nodded.

"Yes… I knew you were strong, Hillary, but that one…ouch! What do you have in your glove? A horseshoe?" Ronald asked the hyena while rubbing his jaw. Hillary shook her head while rubbing it as well.

"No… but I think you have a whole horse on yours! I'm surprised to still have all my teeth." Hillary replied. Then, the fighters stared at each other, and, after a moment, laughed.

"Tell you what… let's have a decent practice, just like Mary and Wally did, and I'll buy you a drink at the Club, and you can buy me one next time." Ronald proposed. Hillary nodded.

"That's fine for me. If we keep fighting the other way, we will need to go to the Club on wheelchairs." Hillary said. Lola smiled while shaking her head, and rang the bell again, since it was obvious they were both okay.

They had a three rounds match, just like the previous pair; Ronald was kind of paused to throw his blows, but was very precise doing it, while Hillary could throw so many punches it was hard to cover from them. As she had explained to Babs earlier, this is the way hyenas use to hunt in the wild; since they have no claws to grab a prey and finish it quickly, they have to throw a series of fast and strong attacks to different parts of the animal's body to weaken it.

Much later, that night, Hillary, Wally and Mary were outside the Cool Club, waiting for the rest. Since the predators were still new at the city, the girl offered to pick them up at the Loo and lead them there; none of them had a car, but Mary was quite fast on her skates, and both Hillary and Wally could run for a long time without panting, so they arrived at a good time without being tired. Wally was on his usual outfit, but added a black jacket; Mary was wearing pink shades, a white bow, blue jeans, and a green top; Hillary decided to wear a black top instead of her usual crossed bones-symbol one, but kept the rest of her outfit unchanged.

Vinnie and Fowlmouth arrived next, on their regular outfits, and gave the girls a good look, followed by a little whistle. Hillary was tempted to make a sarcastic remark, but was cut by the deer, whose cleared his throat and pointed to the building's corner.

"And now, presenting… The Blue Brothers!" Vinnie announced. A second later, Buster and Furrball emerged from the corner, wearing black shades, hats, pants, coats, and ties; the coats were open, so a white shirt was visible on both toons. The rabbit and cat made then some cool dancing movements, causing everyone to laugh. They stopped the moment Fifi's Cadillac arrived.

Calamity was driving it, and, after stopping, rushed to open the other side's door; he was wearing an open black and white jacket and a blue T-shirt with a bright red "C" on the middle of his chest. When he opened the door, Buster and Fowlmouth wide opened their eyes, and howled; Babs and Shirley emerged from the car, wearing their Amazing Three's outfits. Fifi left the car a moment later, with her special outfit as well, and Calamity kissed her hand while kneeling in front of her, causing the girl to blush. Fowlmouth tried to make a move on Shirley, but Plucky and Skippy arrived at that moment, and the duck had a reaction similar to the chicken's, and rushed next to the loon, stopping FM from trying anything.

Beeper and Concord arrived next, and Sylvester dropped his son a minute later. Gogo Dodo arrived driving an invisible motorcycle and holding his date, a toaster. Dizzy arrived on his trademark way, in tornado's shape. Sneezer and Sweetie arrived last, when a more than slightly overweighed bald eagle (Sweetie's adoptive father) dropped them, transporting the couple on his back; the mouse was dressed with a little tuxedo, while Sweetie was wearing a bright yellow bow and a fake pearls necklace.

"Well, I guess we are all together now… except for Ronald and Hamton. Where are them?" Wally asked.

"Well, Hamton is the Club's DJ, so I guess he already is inside. About Ronald, I have no idea." Sweetie said. Hillary, surprisingly for her, felt a little disappointed, and sighed. At that moment, a pink convertible arrived, and everyone turned to see it; they recognized the car, especially the boys. Shirley moved next to Plucky to keep him on control, just in case.

Ronald walked out from the car; he was wearing a black and white jacket, and a blue cap. At the same time, Minerva emerged the other side of the vehicle, wearing a red top and white mini-skirt; it was a tight outfit, so the guys who were without couple, except Skippy (used to the mink) and Wally (who could control himself just fine) couldn't resist doing a series of wild takes.

"Sorry about being late, but someone couldn't decide on what outfit to wear." Ronald pointed to the mink, whose just smiled and rolled her eyes. Then, she directed to the young toons.

"Hello, guys. Ronald told me you were having a night of fun, and, since I hadn't done it in a while, asked him to allow me to join you. You have no problem, right?" Minerva asked.

"NO!" Almost all the guys chorused. Minerva and the other females chuckled.

"Okay, toonsters, let's party." Buster motioned his companions and Minerva into the club. Arnold, who was on his second job guarding the door, allowed all of them to pass without losing a second, especially since he was also drooling at the sight of the gorgeous mink.

Once inside, the toons saw Hamton at his DJ's job. He was wearing a black vest, hat, shades and gloves, and a red shirt, and doing a terrific job. The club's owner, Cool Cat, greeted the group, and asked Minerva for a dance. The mink nodded, and separated from the students to have some fun with the feline.

The toons separated in groups and couples. Buster, Calamity, Sneezer and Plucky, obviously, went to the dance floor with their girlfriends, while the other males tried to find a couple among the girls at the club. Mary agreed to dance with Furrball and Wally in turns. Hillary separated from the group, dancing at her own. After a few minutes, Ronald approached to her.

"Hey, Hill, want your free drink now?" Ronald asked. The hyena shrugged.

"Sure. I'll take lemonade, please. Meet you at the seats in a moment." Hillary said. Ron nodded, and directed to ask for the drinks. Minerva then walked towards the hyena, while Cool Cat was attending some business with the waiters.

"Hillary, right? Guess we hadn't been introduced. Glad to meet you." Minerva and Hillary shook paws. "Ron talks a lot about you."

"Half of it is real, and the other half is just a bit of the awful truth." Hillary replied on a playful tone. Minerva chuckled.

"He was right. You are funny. He told me you guys had a rough start, but seems that's over now." Minerva said. Hillary wide opened her eyes.

"He said I am funny? That's very kind from him, considering how I treated him the first days. But yes, we are friends now. He is a very nice guy." Hillary said. Minerva smiled to her.

"Yes. He tells me almost everything; is like the little brother I never had. He also told me that you are a great girl, and not bad looking." Minerva informed. Hillary made a double take.

"Really? He thinks I look good?" Hillary asked, more excited than she would admit. Minerva chuckled.

"Of course. As her almost-sister, I can totally assure you he likes your company, even considering you made him see stars today during your boxing practice." Minerva said to the hyena. Hillary laughed nervously for a moment. The mink placed a paw on the hyena's shoulder.

"Then, the only question here is, why are you dancing alone? Take your drink with him, and then dance together. Trust your truly, he is good; I taught him the best movements." Minerva said. Hillary blushed slightly, but nodded and smiled to the mink. Then, she directed to the seats where Ronald was waiting for her, holding two glasses of lemonade.

"I asked your drink with lots of ice. Is okay?" Ronald asked. Hillary nodded while seating.

"Yes, I like it cold, thanks. Cheers." Hillary said while lifting her glass. Ronald lifted his, and both toons took a sip. Once they were done with the drinks, Hillary talked to Ronald, trying to hide her nervousness.

"So... would you like to dance, or something?" Hillary asked. Ronald gulped, but quickly returned to his usual mood.

"Hey, sure." Ronald said while leaving his seat, and offered his paw to the girl. Hillary smiled, and allowed Ron to help her stand up and guide her to the dance floor.

Dizzy, always the party animal, was already there, dancing with 3 girls at a time. Vinnie was dancing with a nice gazelle lady, Beeper with a black swan, Junior with a Persian kitty, and Skippy with a red-haired chipmunk, while Fowlmouth and Concord were still trying to get a girl to dance with. Wally had already left the floor so Furrball could dance with Mary, and sat next to where Ronald and Hillary had their drinks.

After a few minutes, Hamton motioned the dancers to make a circle so the couples could dance in turns inside it. Buster and Babs were the first ones, doing a really good acrobatic dancing, while Calamity and Fifi, who were next, made it slower, but with a very good rhythm as well. Ronald and Hillary were cheering among the other toons, but, after Cal and Fifi left for the next couple, they were pushed inside the circle by Minerva. Ronald gave the mink an upset look, but changed immediately to a smile, and nodded to his almost-sister. Ron and Hillary were great; just like they did while playing football, the pair was perfectly coordinated, and had a lot of fun together. After a few minutes, they left the circle so Minerva and Cool Cat could enter, which caused a lot of guys on the club to whistle and clap.

About an hour later, the place's lights went off, as well as the music. The light returned after a few seconds, but the music was still off. Cool Cat calmed down the people, while one waiter left to check the generator. He returned a minute later, and whispered something to his boss. The feline sighed, and directed to the people.

"Sorry, buddies, but we have some problems with the generator. We have enough power for the lights, but not for the sound equipment, so I guess party is over for tonight. Again, I'm sorry." Cool Cat said. Calamity walked next to him, and tapped the feline on the arm.

"Can I take a look at the generator? Maybe I can fix it." Calamity said through one of his signs. Cool Cat nodded, and leaded Calamity at the club's back room, where the generator was. After a few minutes, Calamity emerged from the room, and called Shirley, Babs and Wally to assist him. A minute after they entered the room, the music returned at full volume. Shirley exited the room shaking her fingers slightly, while Babs and Wally were spin-changed. Babs had red bright cheeks, her ears were stiff, with their points blackened, and her tail was shaped like a lightning. Wally, on the other hand, had a black one-piece outfit, mask and cowl included, with lightning designs on it, and yellow boots and gloves; the disguise left his legs uncovered.

"We just needed a major charge. Shirley could do it without problem, but Babs and Wally had to change to generate electricity." Calamity said with another sign when exited the room.

"Pinkachu!" Babs said in a childish voice, and spin-changed back to her previous outfit.

"Wolf Vulcan!" Wally exclaimed, and changed to normal as well. Cool Cat was so pleased that he offered to pay for everyone's entrance and their drinks.

"Hey, it seems that you still owe me a drink, Ronald!" Hillary said to Ron, chuckling. The guy trifled, and offered to pay her lunch next Monday at the cafeteria.

Wally and Babs drank a couple of sodas and sat to rest after changing into super-powered toons. Wally then excused himself saying he had to do many spin-changes that day, and felt like going home to rest. He said his good-byes, and exited the place. Plucky then nodded to Skippy, and excused himself as well with Shirley, saying that he had promised Slappy to take the squirrel boy home early; since this part of the story was actually truth, Shirley felt no negative vibes from Plucky, and allowed him to leave after giving the duck a little kiss on his cheek.

Plucky and Skippy left the place hardly in time to see Wally crossing the street. Plucky knew that spin-changing a lot could be exhausting, but the wolf seemed to be as good as Babs doing it, and the bunny could do this trick plenty of times before feeling it. Even if Babs changes usually involved not-powered characters, she made a huge amount of impersonations every day, and still felt strong enough to keep partying, so the duck doubted Wally was that tired. He spin changed into his Toxic Revenger's outfit (blue shirt and mask, withwhite gloves and mask, and a white circle with a red T on the chest) to fly more easily, andstarted following the wolf by the rooftops, flying from building to building, while Skippy followed him at ground-level, covering himself with the light poles and the trees he could find in his way.

After walking a couple of streets, Wally stopped near a closed shop. Then, he took out his cell phone, and sent a message. A minute later, a Porsche stopped next to him, and Wally entered the vehicle. Plucky tried his best to see the car's plates, but failed since it was dark and he forgot his night-vision binoculars. Skippy wasn't luckier with that, but could see that the driver was a female; however, he didn't recognize the driver, or from what species she was.

Plucky tried to follow the car, but ran out of tall buildings, losing his flying cover, and couldn't follow it for a long distance anyway because he still had to take care of Skippy and return him home safely. However, this episode convinced him to finally talk with Buster about his suspicious; this wolf obviously was hiding something, and the duck was now more than eager to discover it.


	9. The Wolf's Motives

THE WOLF'S MOTIVES.

"Seriously, Plucky, you have to be kidding." Buster sighed. He has had this kind of conversation with the duck many times in the past, always concerning a misunderstanding. Both toons were on Buster's burrow, having breakfast; Plucky called him that morning to talk about something, and, since Buster had no compromises until the afternoon, agreed to hear what the duck had to say. He was now regretting his decision.

"Buster, I'm serious here. Skippy overheard the weasel we trapped this Wednesday, and he said there was a spy on the team. And both Skippy and I had been following Wally this week, and trust me, he is hiding something. We had seen him doing secret calls, and yesterday, after he left the Club, we saw him being picked up by a girl in a car." Plucky told Buster. The rabbit rubbed his chin, and took a sip from his carrot juice.

"Well, Plucky, it's actually a good thing Skippy could hear that, but your investigation only tells us that Wally has a girlfriend. No harm done there. And you shouldn't spy on any of our classmates." Buster pointed. Plucky sighed.

"I know, but, Buster, I did exactly the same things when the Perfectos convinced me to spy for them the first time we won the Acme Bowl, remember? I contacted them in secret, kept them informed, and, when I was hanging around with you and the guys, I always said an excuse to leave early and met with Roderick and Drake. They even picked me up on fancy cars to take me to their spa and have fun with them; boy, Drake even shoved Margot, his own girlfriend, into my arms to keep me happy!" Plucky paused for a moment, smiling at the memory, and continued.

"And, besides, if Wally is just meeting with his girl, why he hadn't introduced her to us? She might be one of Perfecto's girls trying to seduce him to make Wally reveal our game plan. Look, I'm not proud of what I did that time, but at least you should admit I have experience dealing with the Perfectos on a personal level, and consider what I'm telling you." Plucky ended, and, from the look he had, it was obvious the duck was dead serious.

Buster looked carefully at Plucky, pondering about his speech. He knew when the duck was talking seriously, and this had to be very important to him since it was rare he ever admitted a mistake, even an old one. Plucky needed a lot of guts to admit he was spying on his team for the Prep that time, and hardly mentioned it again, so Buster decided to, at least, consider the evidence he had gathered.

"Well, I tell you what, Pluckster. Bugs told me Wally had to do some job today at the Looniversity, and it seems he likes to do it early. I'll go there and have a talk with him, and see if I discover something without telling him you and Skippy had been spying him." Buster told the duck. Plucky nodded, and smiled; he was happy that his friend trusted him enough to make a little investigation of his own.

"Thanks a lot, buddy. I'll keep my cell phone open if you need me. Please, contact me after the meeting and tell me all the details, okay?" Plucky asked. Buster nodded, and then both friends ended their meal in peace.

Buster arrived at the Loo around noon. As Bugs told him, Wally and Pete Puma were doing some cleaning to have everything ready and not needing to work during the rest of the weekend.

"Oh, Buster, hello! Are you going to do some job today-e-yaay?" Pete asked on his usual goofy but friendly voice. Buster shook his head.

"No, Pete, I just have to talk a moment with Wally." Buster said, and then directed to the wolf. "Can I interrupt you for a minute, pal? I won't take too much of your time, promise."

"Sure, Buster. We are almost done. Just wait for me at the entrance; I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Wally said. Pete placed his paw on the wolf's shoulder.

"You can go now if you want, boy. As you say, we are almost done, and I can finish the job myself. Go have fun." Pete motioned the wolf to go with Buster. Wally thanked him, and then he and the rabbit walked through the corridor, with Wally leading the way.

"Come. We can talk in my room." Wally told Buster. They went down a stairway, the same one the students used to go to the movies' vault, but this time they stopped about 2 levels over the vault's one. Wally guided Buster through a long corridor; as he explained, this was also the way to the boiler's room. They stopped near a white door, and Wally took out a key to open it.

The room, as Wally already had mentioned, wasn't too big. It contained a little bed, just big enough for the wolf to sleep on it, and a table with two chairs next to it. There was a small closet and a few boxes to contain Wally's clothing and various stuff. In front of the bed was a box with a TV on top, and several books and a DVD player ordered inside it. On one corner, there was another door that lead to the bathroom, who only had the sink and the toilet (since Wally always bathed on the gym's showers, it was enough for him). Next to the bed was a shelf with a phone, and few more books. On a different corner there was a little fridge with a breadbox and a basket filled with bones (the kind the butchers always apart for dogs) on top of it, and, next to the fridge, several boxes of Scooby Snacks and cans of Acme Dog Food. Hanging from the walls, there were a few pictures of Wally and his parents, as well as from a few friends from Yellowstone Park (mainly bears and other wolves).

"Wanna a bite?" Wally asked Buster. The rabbit shrugged.

"Not from you, thank you. You seem to have sharp fangs." Buster joked. The wolf trifled, and took a few Scooby Snacks out from a box, serving them on a dog's bowl.

"Seriously, take something from the fridge if you want." Wally said while sitting on the chair, starting eating his snacks. Buster nodded; even if he already had breakfast, a little snack wouldn't hurt. The fridge contained mainly assorted pieces of cheese; besides that, there were a couple of milk bottles, a jar of mayo, a bowl with leftovers from the cafeteria (Wally told the gang previously that, as Pete's helper, he was officially a member of the staff, so had right to eat at the cafeteria for free), and some fruits. Buster looked carefully, and smiled when found something he liked.

"Can I take a slice of the carrot and cheese cake?" Buster asked. Wally nodded, so the rabbit took a piece of said dessert. Good thing for Wally Babs wasn't there, or she would eat the whole thing. Buster sat at the table, bringing also a milk bottle, and took a spoon from another bowl Wally had on the table. The rabbit tasted the dessert, and smiled; it was a pretty good one.

"I cooked it myself. Since I have no kitchen, I use the Home Economics or the cafeteria's one. Most of the time I eat raw food, but I like to cook once in a while." Wally informed Buster while serving some milk in a bowl for him, and in a glass for the rabbit. Then, he asked Buster about what he wanted to talk about. The rabbit took a sip of milk, and cleared his throat.

"Well, Wally, yesterday, after you left, Plucky and Skippy left as well because Plucky had to drop Skippy at his place early. They saw you, and followed to walk together, but Plucky said you were picked up by a mysterious car." Buster paused to see Wally's reaction; at least, the story he was telling the wolf was mostly true. Wally looked down for a moment, sighing.

"Oh. Well…I had to meet someone before coming here. I didn't saw Plucky or Skippy, or I could have told them that." Wally said. Buster sighed.

"Wally, your private life is your own business. Neither Plucky and Skippy, nor I, or anyone else, has any right to ask you about what you do on your free time if you don't feel like telling us. However, as you know, we had been having problems with the Perfectos spying on us, and something like this is kind of suspicious. We had a similar problem with another student some time ago, and, even if we forgave him, he is now regretting his decision. I think you should tell me if there's something wrong so I can help you, or, if everything is okay, tell me anyway so I can calm Plucky down; he had been surprisingly discrete about this, but I can't assure what might happen if anyone else finds out." Buster explained the situation to the wolf. Wally gave Buster an uncomfortable look, but decided he could trust the rabbit.

"Fine, Buster. I'll show you something…but you have to keep this secret, okay?" Wally pointed. Buster nodded, and then the wolf took a picture out from one box. He handled it to Buster, who wide opened his eyes.

"The people on this picture… they are wearing Perfecto's uniforms! And you are here, too!" Buster said, surprised. Wally sighed.

"Remember I told you guys my grandpa sent me to a fancy school? It was Perfecto Prep; I studied there for a semester, until I couldn't stand their attitude. I had a very hard time in there, and I only made a friend… the girl that picked me up last night. Buster, I swear I hadn't told them anything about our training, not even to her. We had been seeing each other secretly because of the tension between the two schools, especially with the Acme Bowl so close. Nobody says it to my face, but I had noticed some students glaring at me during the lunch break because of my relation with Walter Wolf. Imagine if they know I studied at Perfecto Prep, and have been meeting with one of their girls!" Wally explained to the rabbit.

Buster nodded while observing the picture; most of the people there were looking at the camera, but some were also rolling their eyes at Wally with un-amused expressions, and there were even one or two guys who were glaring at him. Obviously, this was one of those group pictures that you have to pose to even if you don't want, and, by the looks of things, Wally's old group wasn't happy having him around.

"One more question. If you don't like this picture, why keeping it?" Buster asked.

"My friend took it." Wally blushed slightly. Buster trifled.

"Well, that explains everything. Don't worry, Wally, you can count with me." Buster paused.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Wally and Buster started counting. When they reached the "ten", they stopped and trifled. Buster returned to his more serious tone.

"Funny, but, really, I'll handle Plucky and Skippy, and, if anyone else discovers about this, I'll defend you. But you have to introduce this girl to us after the game, so you don't need to see her in secret. Okay?" Buster said to Wally while handling him back the picture. The wolf smiled.

"That's perfect for me, Buster. We have a deal… and thank you." Wally shook Buster's paw. Buster finished his cheesecake and glass of milk, and directed to the door.

"I'll better go now. I have to meet Bugs in half an hour. Don't worry, I know the way out. See you later, man." Buster told Wally.

"I'm no man. I'm an animal." Wally said in a solemn tone. Both toons laughed, and Buster exited the place. Wally picked up the dishes, and then directed to his phone. He dialed a number, smiling. He was actually happy for being able to tell his secret to one of his friends.

"Hello? Yes, it's me, babe. Guess what? Someone saw us yesterday. Don't worry, I handled the problem. Yes, there no misunderstanding, and… yes, the guy who saw us didn't recognize you. Good. See you in a while, okay? Once Pete is gone I'll call you back, and see you at the front door. Yes, Bosko will be out for the day, so we can have the projecting rooms for ourselves. So long… yes, love you too, _Marquesita_."

Much later, that night, Buster was outside a diner, dressed in a Men In Black kind of outfit, waiting for someone. After a few minutes, Babs arrived, wearing similar clothing.

"Good night, Babs. Ready?" Buster asked.

"As much as I can be, Blue Ears. Let's do it." Babs replied. Both rabbits nodded to each other, and entered the dinner. They were greeted by Wakko Warner, on a waiter's outfit, who guided them to a table. Roderick Rat and Drake Danforth were there, dressed in grey gangster-like outfits. The rabbits sat the other side of the table, and Wakko left. The toons nodded to each other, and started reading their menus. A moment later, Yakko Warner. also in waiter's outfit, approached them, ready to take their order.

"Good night, nurse and gentletoons. Would you like pasta, or spaghetti?" Yakko asked.

"The spaghetti is pasta… and yes, we'll all have it." Drake answered.

"Good. With red sauce, or marinara?" Yakko said.

"The marinara is red sauce. Yes, that would be fine." Buster replied.

"Okay. Would you like a drink, or a beverage?"

"The drink is the beverage. Sodas for everyone, please." Babs said.

"Tomato, or _pomodoro_? Cheese, or mozarella? Ground meat, or meatballs?"

"OH, PLEASE, THEY ARE ALL THE SAME THING!" Roderick snapped.

"Aaaah…I might as well reduce the menu to the half. The waiter will be here in a moment with your food." Yakko said while retiring.

"Next time, we'll choose our meeting point." Roderick growled to the bunnies.

"So, Babs, dear, how is the family?" Drake asked, trying to start a polite conversation.

"Growing, as usual." Babs replied. "My siblings want to place Mom in an altar."

"They worship her?" Drake asked.

"Not really, but that's the only place Dad can't reach her." Babs answered. The conversation continued until Wakko arrived with their meal. After eating, they decided to attend the business that brought them there on first place.

"Okay, rabbit, you called us to be here. What do you want?" Roderick asked.

"Well, Roddy, I want to discuss the whole spying matter with you. Your principal will already have a meeting about it next Monday with BB." Buster was cut by a green guy with pointy ears who was sitting on a nearby table.

"Hey, dude, I never agreed to meet with any principal of any school!" The guy said in an upset tone.

"I meant Bugs Bunny, not Beast Boy." Buster told the guy. Beast Boy calmed down.

"Ups. Sorry. It's hard to not overhear with this type of ears." The Teen Titan pointed at his ears. Then, his companion, a girl with purple hair, wearing a dark blue cape and cowl, motioned him to sit.

"You must learn to control yourself, Garfield." Raven told him in a monotone voice. At that moment, a fat cat sitting behind them raised his head, previously immerse in a dish of lasagna.

"Well, is hard to control my noises when I'm busy eating this delicious food." The cat said to the girl. Raven rolled her eyes, and Beast Boy talked to the cat.

"No, dude. My name is Garfield as well, and my last name is Logan." He informed the feline. At the same time, Wakko directed to a guy with a weird hairdo and a wild look sitting a few tables away.

"Hey, I thought you were Logan." Wakko said. The guy grunted.

"Yes, that's my name, bub, and now, I would like some pizza, please." The X-Men replied. At that moment, one big turtle disguised with shades, a fedora and a trench coat, sitting on another table, raised his hand.

"Hey, we would like the same thing, right, brothers?" The turtle said, directing to Wakko and to other three similar turtles whose were sitting with him and wearing the same outfit.

"Yes, and please, hurry up, dog boy." Another turtle said to Wakko.

"Rog? Rhere?" A brown Great Dane, sitting next to the turtles, said while raising his head from the menu, looking all around.

"OK, THAT'S IT! NO MORE CAMEOS FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER, FINE?" Buster yelled. The whole diner got silent, and, after a few moments, everyone returned to their meals. Buster cooled down, and returned to his chat with the Perfectos.

"Anyway, Bugs is going to discuss this with your principal, but I consider we, the students, should talk about it as well. We all agree this kind of stuff isn't good for the training. It just stresses both bands, and makes us waste a lot of energy. So, politely, I want to ask you guys to stop spying on us. Otherwise, we'll be forced to allow one of our teachers to give you a special lecture." Buster ended, with a solemn tone.

"Oh, yes? And who will be that teacher, Bunny?" Roderick asked with an angry tone.

"Slappy Squirrel, and the subject is The Use of Nuclear Weaponry." Babs replied. The Perfectos gulped.

"Well, I guess we can agree with your conditions. No more spying from our side." Roderick said, very politely. The rabbits nodded to the Perfectos, and left their seats after leaving the money to pay for their part of the dinner.

"You were exaggerating about your family, right Babs?" Buster asked while leaving.

"No, that was true. My dad is considering an operation to finally have some birth control." Babs replied.

"And what did your brothers think about that?" Buster asked, while opening the diner's door for her to go out.

"Fifteen are in favor, and ten disagree." Babs informed while exiting.

"Oh. And, as usual, the majority isn't voting." Buster said while closing the door behind him. The Perfectos glared at them.

"I guess we should stick to the original plan, Roddy." Drake directed to his partner.

"You are right, Danforth. And, with the special backup we got for our team, those Loosers will be doomed." Roderick said while touching his fingertips. At that moment, the waitress, Dot Warner, approached them.

"Want something else, gentletoons? Coffee? Tea? Monster?" Dot said in a kind tone.

"Monster?" Drake asked, confused.

"Coming out." Dot said while taking out a little box. A second later, a huge dragon emerged from the box, roaring at the Perfectos and breathing fire over them.

"YEEAAARGHHH!" Roderick and Drake screamed in fear, and dashed outside the place, making a hole on the wall. Dot sighed, and looked at the dragon, whose now had a confused look.

"If they never accept you, why people always ask for the monster?" Dot and the dragon shrugged.

(Author note: **Marquesita**, Wally's girlfriend's pet name, spelled _mark-s-e-ta_, is a Mexican food; basically, is like a very thin waffle, rolled over like a taco, with cheese on it, proper of some Southeastern states; remember Wally is half Mexican by his mother's side. However, it also can stand for "little marchioness", a nobility title, like Countess or Duchess.)


	10. Open Season

THE NEW STUDENTS 3

OPEN SEASON.

Hillary woke up very early that Sunday. Usually, she liked to oversleep on weekends, but since she was now a member of two sportive teams, decided to make some extra exercise that morning. The hyena put on her usual outfit, but added a blue sweatshirt over her regular top, and a red headband. After saying good morning to her parents (who just nodded, since they were both still sleepy), Hillary left and jogged towards the Acme Park, located just a few blocks away from the house. Hillary's place was a regular medium-class apartment, not very fancy but comfortable enough for her family, plus having a couple of good diners in that same street; Hillary's family rarely eat there, but they like to pick up the leftovers from the diners' dumpsters (they were more of the scavenging type than Hillary liked to admit).

Hillary found a few other toons doing their early exercise as well, mostly canine and bird's type. She wasn't expecting to see any of her classmates, especially since she discovered many of them were of the religious type, and had to attend their services on Sunday. Hillary herself was a believer, but wasn't used to go Church every week, thinking that it would be kind of hypocrite of her part since she usually solved her problems on a violent way. However, there were toons waiting for her at the park, but they weren't her friends, and had very special intentions involving her.

"Gee, Bull, look! That's one of the toons we are supposed to hunt, right?" A thin alligator wearing a red bandana around his neck and an explorer's hat directed to a shorter one, wearing black hat and gloves, and a red bandana as well. They were both hidden behind some bushes, and looking at the hyena jogging in front of them.

"That's right, Axel. A toon hyena, or, as we experts call her, a "Furrious Piranhus". The children at Guatemala Zoo will really enjoy watching her on a cage that mimics perfectly her natural habitat." Bull pointed, with a proud look at his face. Axel rubbed his head.

"I still don't get why we are hunting here at the city, boss. We have enough troubles hunting back at home." Axel said. Bull sighed, and placed a hand on his sidekick's shoulder.

"Well, you see, Axel, since our current income these days comes mainly from doing cameos in fanfiction, and we are rarely used, our bank account had become an endangered species. That's why I accepted the Perfectos' offer of paying us some extra cash for every Looniversity's student we can catch and send to a zoo, and the main reason we camped here last night, waiting for any of them to come at the park to exercise as part of their training program." Bull explained. Then, he and Axel took a big steel's net out from a backpack Bull had behind him; it was designed to hold a Tasmanian devil, so it would work fine against a hyena.

"Excuse me, guys, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you sure you wouldn't like me as your prey better?" The alligators heard a seductive female voice behind them, and turned back. Their jaws hit the ground; in front of them, Minerva Mink was winking an eye to the reptilles, while wearing a pink aerobics outfit, complete with purple tights covering her legs, a black headband, and red legwarmers. The net fell from the hunters' hands, and they both removed their hats to talk to the mink.

"What a gorgeous creature you are, Miss. A "Hottious Minkus", if I'm correct, as I usually are. Certainly, you would be a really desirable capture." Bull said, trying to keep his cool.

"And one we wouldn't like to send to Guatemala, right, boss?" Axel elbowed Bull slightly. Bull nodded.

"In deed, Axel, but don't exaggerate the details. We want this fic to keep a certain rating." Bull told him, without losing sight of the girl. Minerva giggled, and winked her eyes again; however, this time, she wasn't directing to the alligators, but to someone behind them. A second later, the alligators got captured by their own net, and, before they realized, were hanging from a tree, a couple of feet over the ground.

"See, guys, this is what you can do when you have the proper bait." Minerva said, standing in front of the hunters. Next to her, Hillary was glaring at the alligators, and, at the other side of the mink, Ronald was doing the same; he, like Hillary, was wearing a sweatshirt, but his was blue and white.

"Gee, Bull, I guess we got captured in our own trap." Axel said in a muffled voice.

"As usual, your ability to understand an obvious yet ironic situation amazes me, Axel." Bull replied. He then directed to his captors, with a nervous smile.

"You guys aren't going to punish us in a way that involves lots of physical damage, right?" Bull asked. Minerva shook her head, and moved a few steps back.

"Well, I'm more a lover than a fighter, but I guess my friends here have a different opinion." Minerva said, smiling to her friends. Ronald and Hillary nodded to each other, and shook paws before approaching the alligators, cracking their knuckles. Minerva sat on the lawn to enjoy the scene.

POW! ZOCK! THUD! ZAS! WHAM! CUAS! PUNCH! CHIN! PUM! PAS! TORTILLAS! PAPAS! ZOWIE! PUNCH! CRUNCH! INSERT HITTING SOUND HERE!...

After a couple of minutes, Hillary and Ron stopped using their new alligator-skinned punching pag, and dusted their paws while sitting next to Minerva. The alligators were badly injured, with lots of stars and birdies flying around their heads. Minerva giggled, and took a lot of pictures of herself out from her body's pocket; the mink cleared her throat, and spoke out loudly.

"Attention, everyone. Get a free autographed photo of yours truly by hitting a couple of alligators with a plank!" Minerva almost screamed at the last part. One second later, a dozen guys, exercising at the park that morning, dashed at the place, surrounding the net, each one holding a plank; two of them were actually holding baseball bats. The birds flying around the hunters' heads panicked, and flew away.

"Bull... I have the feeling we are going to be human pinatas for a while." Axel said, gulping.

"Don't be silly, Axel... we aren't humans. However, the basic concept is still the same." Bull replied, gulping as well. The early joggers started hitting them while Minerva and her young friends watched in amusement.

"You said youare more a lover than a fighter? That sounds weird from the girl that used to wrestle me in her backyard's lawn." Ronald said to Minerva, causing the mink to shrug and the hyena to trifle.

"Well, Ronnie, that was a long time ago. I retired undefeated, by the way." Minerva told Hillary, and then rubbed her chin.

"Of course, maybe the fact that the last time I was 12 and one half years old, and you only 6, could have helped me a little." Minerva admitted while turning back to see Ron. Hillary chuckled while Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ron, I can wrestle you in the lawn anytime you want. I have to show you new movements for your routine with Mary anyway." Hillary told Ron. The guy blushed slightly, and smiled to the hyena. Minerva chuckled, and returned to watch the show.

Meanwhile, at Acme Loo, Wally was leaving the place. His father was a Jewish, but his mom was Catholic, and, when he was old enough, Wally decided on his mother's faith (another reason Walter was so furious with him), so he went Church almost every Sunday. Once he was a few feet away from the entrance's stoop, the wolf received a message at his cell phone. He checked it, and frowned slightly. A second later, he heard a sheep crying; the sound came from the forest area next to the school.

"Baaah...Baaah..." A little white lamb really was crying, while pretending to have an injured leg. He paused for a moment, and directed his attention to the nearby bushes.

"Can I stop now, Coronel? Please, this is very dangerous. I don't want to be his breakfast!" The lamb almost begged. A short man, big nosed and chined, with a red moustache, wearing an English explorer's outfit and holding a rifle, popped out from the bushes, with an angry expression.

"Just keep crying or I'll make chops of you. Once we get this wolf for the Perfectos, we'll go and get that lion they mentioned. That prey is more of my style." Coronel Rimfire said to the lamb while returning to his observation point. The lamb gulped, and returned to his acting. The hunter raised his head slightly to watch over the plants.

"Come on, wild dog. Come and bite something tasty." The human said, with an evil look on his eyes. Then, in a perfect cue...

CRUNCH!

"YEEEAAAUCH!" The hunter yelled in pain, and jumped several feet in the air. Then, Wally smiling face popped out from the bushes, with a piece of Coronel Rimfire's short pants on his jaws. He directed his attention to the cowering lamb, and spitted the clothing.

"Don't worry, I'll not hurt you. I just hunt at the market. Just leave, okay?" Wally said to the lamb. The scared creature sighed in relief, and escaped in a hurry.

At that moment, the hunter hit the ground, butt first. The furious hunter took a look at the bite on his pants, and then stood up, aiming at the wolf. Wally responded stucking his finger on the gun's cannon. Rimfire smiled.

"That trick is really old, kid. This gun is designed to not explode if you do it, so that will not save you." Rimfire said, and pulled the trigger. Wally cheeks got bigger, and he directed his jaws in front of the hunter's nose.

BAAAAANG!

Wally shot with his jaws at Rimfire's head. The human's face was blackened by the blast, and, a second later, fell to the ground, knocked out. Wally then took his finger out of the gun, and shook his paw in pain; this trick was useful, but always caused some minimal damage to the finger.

Wally took a can of white cheddar spray cheese out from his body's pocket, and sprayed it on his snout. A moment later, the hunter woke up.

"Why you, stupid mutt..." Rimfire started, but was cut when Wally snarled at him; more than the snarling, it was the cheese in Wally's jaws what scared the man.

"AAAAH! He has the rabies! And he bite me! HELP! MEDIC!" The human yelled, and dashed away in fear. Wally chuckled, and licked the cheese to clean up his snout. At that moment, he received another message on his cell phone.

"Be careful. There are hunters hired by the Perfectos to catch us. Tell your contacts." Wally read, and chuckled.

"A little late, Ronald, but thank you." The wolf said while walking away from the school. His girlfriend already had alerted him with the previous message, and now he was following Ronald's advice while walking.

A while later, at the park, the other three toons were at the juice stand, drinking the OJ Minerva bought for them. Hillary was actually surprised to see them at the park at that time, because she thought Ronald would like to oversleep on the weekends. Again, he was challenging all the hyena's previous conceptions.

"Well, Hillary, I have a daily routine to keep me in shape. It's particularly important to me, since I have a modeling career." Minerva explained. "I take an early jogging, do a few aerobics, and finally, when I return home, have a fast cold shower. I also go to the public pool twice a week to swim a little. And, since Ronald is now living with me, he gives me company during my working out."

"Well, I had seen how the guys react in front of you. I know you like the attention, but I wouldn't like to know anyone tried to go too far with the flirting. At least, when I come with you, the other males keep their distance." Ronald explained. Minerva scratched his head, smiling.

"You are a real over-protective little brother, don't you?" Minerva joked. Ronald couldn't help but purr a little and wag his tail slightly. Hillary smiled as well at the view; these two had a very nice sibling-like relationship. Minerva ended her drink, and stood up.

"Well, I'll better go now. Stay with Hillary for a while, Ronnie, just in case there are more poachers; I guess the two of you can handle any of them. I'll wait for you at home, and remember, don't be late." Minerva said to Ronald while patting his head. Then, she shook paws with Hillary, and jogged away from there.

"Don't be late? Are you guys going somewhere, Clarence?" Hillary asked. Ronald took a sip, and replied.

"Yes, Church. We'll go to the one o' clock service." Ronald informed. Hillary raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the direction Minerva left. Ron chuckled.

"I know what you are thinking. Yes, Minerva can be vain, and have a few other defects… like pressing the toothpaste's tube by the middle, but she is very nice. She only takes advantage of her looks because that way she gets out of problems, like when a hunter is chasing her, but she is more than a pretty face. She sings, dances, go to Church, plays tennis, makes a delicious apple pie, and a lot of other things. When she rejects a guy on screen, she is just acting her role, and, behind cameras, can have a nice conversation with the same male she dumped in front of them." Ronald concluded. Hillary pondered about the speech for a moment, and smirked.

"Oh… you mean, like us? We can kick each other's butt on classes, but I actually had started liking spending time with you." Hillary explained. Ronald blushed again.

"Yes… is more or less the same thing. And, to be honest, I also like hanging around with you." Ronald and Hillary stared for a minute. Then, he broke the silence finishing his orange juice, and standing up.

"So, want to jog? I'm racing you to the other side of the park." Ronald proposed. Hillary finished her juice, and nodded. A moment later, they were jogging togetherwhile chatting.

"You know, maybe I should give you a fighter nickname, even if you aren't in the team officially. I'm running out of names of big cats to call you by, and you don't look like the kind of guy to call him "Felix" or "Jinks", or some other kitty name." Hillary said.

"Well, if you allow me to think about one for you, then you can choose my nickname as well." Ronald replied. Hillary nodded, and they both started thinking while jogging.

"Let's see… you are big, strong, nice, funny, caring… maybe a descriptive name would be the best, like Big Paw, or Muscle Boy." Hillary told Ronald. The guy rubbed his chin, and nodded.

"I like Muscle Boy… yes, definitely, you can call me that way if you want, or Big Paw at times, if you feel like it. And about you… you are funny as well, plus tough, smart, pretty… how about Steel Girl, or Pretty Puncher?" Ronald asked. Hillary blushed slightly.

"You… really think I'm pretty? You know, you are the first guy that tells me that. The hyenas aren't famous for that characteristic, you know." Hillary said. Minerva already had told her that Ronald considered her good-looking, but never expected him to say it.

"Well, you are the exception to the rule. I think you really are a pretty girl… beautiful, in fact." Ronald replied, blushing a little more. Hillary smiled at him.

"Okay, then I'll be Steel Girl, and, if you feel like it, call me Pretty Puncher if you want…but not in front of anyone else, okay? I want to keep an image." Hillary informed the guy. Ronald chuckled and nodded. At that moment, they heard a couple's fight behind a group of trees. The pair decided to take a look, hiding on the bushes, and recognized the guy.

"Isn't him the duck that was hiding on the trashcan?" Ronald asked in a low voice. Hillary nodded. Drake was having an argument with a pretty red-haired duckmaid that had her hair in a ponytail; he was wearing a red polo shirt and white pants, while she was using a white sweatshirt and a black mini-skirt.

"I don't wanna keep talking about this, Drake." Margot Mallard fumed while showing her back to the duck. Drake didn't take it nicely, and grabbed her by her arm/wing.

"Well, I want to, so you are listening to me. It's bad enough I had to come to this park filled with low-life toons searching for you!" Drake exclaimed.

"You think we should do something?" Ronald whispered to Hillary. The hyena shook her head slightly.

"Let's wait a minute. This is better than a soap-opera… and, besides, we don't know why they are fighting. They are Perfectos, so they maybe had a disagreement about a fiendish plan, like the whole hunting us idea." Hillary whispered back. Both predators kept their heads down and the ears open to find about everything.

"Drake, why are you so interested in Roddy and Ruby's relationship? You should be worried about ours. It seems that you only talk nicely to me when you want me to seduce a fool to get extra information about the next horse race." Margot said, extremely upset. Drake grunted, and poked at her chest.

"I care because Roderick and I have a lot of money invested on next game, and we need all the possible help to fight those Loosers. However, Rhubella hadn't helped us to make plans in a while, and you are always supporting her. As her friend, it's your job to convince her to agree with everything Roddy tells her." Drake pointed. Margot got an angry look.

"And how is she supposed to help him, if Roderick no longer trusts her? When was the last time you saw them having a nice conversation, or having fun together? Actually, when was the last time we did it?" Margot replied. Drake cursed under his breath, and pulled Margot by her arm.

"How dare you question me? I'm Drake Danforth, from the Acme's Danforths, one of the most important families on this state. The Mallards, on the other hand, even if you have money, have a much lower prestige. Remember that stupid older cousin of yours that lives in Saint Canard? He lives in a common house, and adopted a stinky orphan girl. I'm doing you a favor by allowing you to be my girl; that way at least you are connected to the right toons." Drake finished. Margot now was fuming, and struggling to get rid of Drake's grip.

"First of all, my cousin is no stupid. By coincidence, his name is Drake as well, but, luckily, that's the only thing you guys have in common. Yes, he is a common avian, the same kind of guy I love to despise, but, despite that, he had always been the most centered guy of the family. When I was little, he was the only one who didn't care about our image and played with me in public. I hadn't seen him for some time, since he preferred to live his own way in adifferent town, but I still e-mail him once in a while, and guess what? He is doing fine without anyone's help. You, on the other hand, only have your last name, and nothing more! And I came to this park to do my exercising because I had no intentions to see you today!" Margot ended.

Drake got stunned for a few seconds, and then his face got totally red. He raised his fist to punch Margot… but it was caught by a furry paw. Connected to the paw, there was an extremely pissed hyena.

"Excuse me, but, unless you guys are doing a comedic routine, or training for some kind of match, and I really doubt it's any of both cases, I'll not allow you to hit her, jerk!" Hillary growled at the duck. Next to her, Ronald was eying Danforth with an equally furious look. Even if Margot was a Perfecto, this wasn't acting, or training, but plain and simple domestic violence, and that was something neither Hill nor Ron were about to allow.

"Let me got, you low-life scavenger!" Danforth hissed, but was cut by a low growl coming from Ronald's throat.

"Maybe you should watch your beak, pal, or might end up saying something you'll regret later… or we'll make you regret it." Ronald said in a paused yet angry voice. Drake gulped, while Margot was stunned. She had never imagined that a couple of Loosers would be the ones protecting her from Drake the day he would lose his temper.

Drake, however, wasn't defenseless. He took a deep breath, and whistled. One moment later, a huge gorilla on business suit appeared right behind them. Drake smiled.

"Fools. You really thought I would come alone to a place where I might end finding one of you, low life, without having some protection with me?" Danforth chuckled. Hillary and Ron eyed the huge ape. Ronald walked a step on the gorilla's direction.

"Let me handle this one, Hill." Ronald told her. Hillary nodded, without loosing her grip on Drake's wrist.

"Show him, Muscle Boy." Hillary said in a confidant voice, but she was actually worried. This bodyguard was even bigger than Coach Arnold, and seemed to be, at least, twice as heavy as the pitbull.

Ronald and the gorilla eyed each other. Then, they moved closer. The gorilla glared at Ron, and took a deep breath.

GROOOWWWLLLLRRR!

The ape growled at Ronald's face. Ron got petrified for a second, but recovered quickly. He took a deep breath of his own.

GGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Ronald's roaring was a lot scarier than the gorilla's growling. It was so scary, actually, that the ape got a white color on his fur, and reduced to the size of a mouse. The gorilla looked up at Ronald, and, after a few seconds, ran away for his life.

"Hey, great job, Big Paw!" Hillary congratulated her friend, extremely impressed. Drake gulped hardly, while Margot smiled widely. The hyena returned her whole attention to the avian on her paw, and smiled.

"Well, since you are not watching your beak, maybe I should place it somewhere you don't need to see it at all." Hillary said in a cool voice.

Hillary took a bottle out from her body's pocket, and forced Drake to drink its content; the duck made a disgusted face, and, after finishing, before he could say anything, Hillary grabbed the avian's beak, and yanked with all her strength, separating it from his face. The hyena then tossed Drake to the ground, and pinned him chest down using her feet, while she took another bottle out from her body's pocket. This one contained glue, and, after covering the beak on her hand with the substance, Hillary pasted it to the duck's butt. When finished, she moved a step back, allowing Drake to stand up.

"Why you… this is the most humiliating situation I had even been!" Drake said, but, this time, he was literally talking by his butt. Hillary chuckled, while Ronald and Margot laughed loudly. Drake glared at the hyena, who now was giving him an innocent smile.

"You'll pay for this, hyena! I'm just gonna…" Drake stopped his ranting because of a sudden stomachache. It was pretty intense, and, the moment he took a look at his rear, got a panicked look. He then tried to separate the beak from his butt, but it was useless. Drake, now sweating bullets, grabbed the beak with both hands/wings, and ran away in a dash, holding his butt.

"I'm afraid to ask, but… what was on the bottle you made him drink from?" Margot asked.

"An industrial strength's laxative. What's going to happen next will be nauseating…but I would pay to see it." Hillary trifled, and, after a moment, the three toons rolled on the floor laughing.

"Steel Girl…you are great!" Ronald chuckled, finally recovering from the laughter, and gave Hillary a high-four. Margot also stopped laughing, and directed to both toons.

"Well…I'm not used to thank anyone for anything, but…thanks a lot for helping me." Margot said in a humble tone. Ron and Hillary smiled at her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm always pleased to give a jerk a lesson, and that fool is a major one." Hillary replied. Margot smiled at them, and started walking away.

"You know, that was a very noble thing you did for her...even if the method wasn't." Ronald talked to the hyena. Hillary chuckled.

"So, now I'm noble too? You really should stop looking for qualities I don't have, Ronnie. What about you? The way you handled Kong's ugly cousin was awesome! You have a lot of guts, you know that?" Hillary commented.

"Of course I have guts. I jumped into a ring to fight you, remember?" Ronald chuckled. Hillary trifled, and gave him a good-natured punch on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Ronald said to the hyena while they both started walking out of the park.

Meanwhile, at the city's outsides, a woman dressed entirely in furs directed to her minions, a bunch of octopuses on pirates' outfits, while walking through an open terrain. It was Calamity's property, where he had built the Hobbit-style houses he was selling, and where he and Fifi, along other students, had moved.

"This is the place, Lady Gotcha, madam. According to the Perfectos, many of Acme's players live in this property." One octopus, slightly bigger than the others, directed to the woman. The woman smiled deviously.

"Good. Now, let's check all the houses, and trap any resident we can… even those who aren't players, to leave no witnesses. I'm eager to catch that purple skunk. Once I deodorize her pelt, it will be great for a new hat." Lady Gotcha instructed her minions. But, before they could start checking the houses, a female voice got their attention.

"Over my dead body!" Gotcha and the octopuses turned around, and saw an Afro-American girl sitting on the branches of a nearby tree. Mary got Ronald andWally's messages when she was at town, and hurried back to the terrain, since she lived there too, in case there were hunters around.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop us, girl? Don't you know who I am?" Lady Gotcha glared at Mary. The girl shrugged.

"Oh, yes, I know who you are. You are Lady Gotcha, a Cruella DeVille-wanna-be, that uses enough make-up to choke a clown." Mary told her while standing on the branch. Gotcha was about to send the octopuses against her, when Mary made a spin-change into her jungle girl's outfit.

"Don't you know that the natural looks are in? Of course, I once said the same about the cardboard box look, so I'm not very trustable about fashion's advices." Mary said while placing her fists on the hips. The octopuses stared at her, drooling; the girl really looked well on that bikini. Gotcha slapped the back of a couple of her minions, angry.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" Gotcha yelled. A second later, all the octopuses took cameras out of nowhere (one of them had even a video camera) to get Mary's image. Gotcha slapped her forehead, furious.

"Get her, you fools, or I'll sell all of you to a seafood restaurant!" Gotcha snapped, making all octopuses to finally react, and get a menacing posture. Slowly, they started approaching the tree. Mary cleared her throat, and directed to them.

"And now, to all my fans, a little tune I like to call The Melody of The Jungle. Pun intended." Mary took a deep breath, and yelled, placing her hands around her mouthfor a megaphone-like effect..

NNNNAAAAAHH-AAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

A few seconds later, the earth started rumbling, stopping the octopuses on their tracks, and making Gotcha's fur's hat to fall, while the huntress made an effort to keep balance. After a moment, one of the octopuses looked at the distance, and got a scared look. Gotcha looked at the same direction, and wide opened her eyes in fear.

"NOOO! STOP! I DON'T HUNT FOR IVORY!" The huntress screamed while moving her hands in front of her in defense, while the octopuses screamed.

RRRRRMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLRRRRRMMMMMBBBBLLLLLLL...!

Gotcha and her gang were caught in the middle of an elephants' stampede that lasted almost one minute. Once the beasts were gone, Gotcha and the octopuses were totally flattened against the ground.

Mary jumped down from the tree, and started folding them as if they were papers, at enhanced toon's speed, while whistling the Tiny Toons Adventures' theme song. Once she was done, the girl placed the flat villains on a large envelope, and walked next to the mailbox of the closest house. Then, she placed a few stamps on the envelope, and placed it inside the mailbox; a second later, Beeper appeared on scene, on a mailman's outfit. The little bird took the envelope, and dashed away. Mary made her spin-change back to normal.

"I wonder if sending a woman on heavy clothing and a bunch of sea creatures to The Sahara Desert was too much." Mary thought while rubbing her chin.

"Naah!" The girl concluded, and, smiling, directed to her house.

Back in town, Ron dropped Hill at her house's door.

"Well, here I am. Thanks for the laughter, Ron. This jogging session was a lot more interesting that I thought it might be." Hillary told the guy. Ronald and her shook paws, and he started walking away. Before being out of sight, Ronald turned to give her a last look, and directed to her.

"And I don't need to look for qualities you don't have, Hillary. You have a lot of them." Ronald said while waving good bye. Hillary smiled, and entered her house. She gave a look at the direction Ron was now getting out of sight.

"You called me beautiful… You don't look so bad either, pal." Hillary whispered before closing the door.


	11. Animal Showdown

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all, thanks a lot to my reviewers. Second, I want to recognize The J.A.M.'s contribution to this chapter and the previous one, especially some details about Mary)

ANIMAL SHOWDOWN.

"You'll never catch me, Dorkpaw!" Plucky exclaimed in a raspy voice. He was wearing a yellow jacket, a black and yellow cape, red fedora and turtle neck, and a black mask. In front of him, Wally was on his DarkPaw Wolf outfit, in a fighting stance.

"We'll see that, NegaPluck!" Wally replied, and then he and Plucky started kung-fu fighting. The whole Advanced Spin Changing's class was looking at them in amazement, and some of them were even cheering. Bugs was also pleased with the scene, as well as his invited lecturer, Darkwing Duck. The mallard had already finished with his lecture in the Superheroes class, but the rabbit invited him to see the other classes as well.

Actually, this demonstration was Plucky's idea. After Buster told him about the talking he had with Wally that weekend, the duck was a little more calm about the wolf. He wouldn't trust him anything important, because of his relation with the Perfectos (Buster decided to keep the rest of Wally's story, involving his secret girfriend, still secret; that was way too personal), but he got convinced that the wolf wasn't bad at all, and stopped the spying while convincing Skippy to cease it as well. After all, the duck had been tricked and seduced by the Perfectos and their girls previously, so could relate to the wolf's situation. Now, four days after that meeting, Plucky told Bugs about Wally admiring DW, and his impersonation of the Masked Mallard, so Bugs decided it would be nice to have Darkwing taking a look at him while he was on town, and Plucky agreed to help, while showing a little of his talent to Bugs and the invited lecturer as well.

Wally finished the fight with a swift kick to Plucky's stomach, sending the duck across the room, and knocking him out. Wally then jumped next to him, and extended his cape in victory.

"Once again, the citizens of Acme Acres can go home and continue their peaceful lives, thanks to the heroic efforts of the Champion of Right, Defender of Truth, The Baddest of Good, and, generally speaking, a good fellow... DARKPAAAAW WOOOOLF!" Wally howled at the last part. The students and the teachers clapped at him; Plucky then stood up and received some applause as well. Wally and Plucky vowed in front of their audience, and spin-changed back to normal.

"Guys, that was really impressive. It really reminded me a few of my fights against Negaduck." Darkwing approached the pair, and they shook paws/wings. Wally was extremely happy about meeting one of his favorite heroes, and really thankful with Plucky for helping him with the demonstration. The Masked Mallard then gave Wally an autographed picture (he always carried a bunch, even if rarely used them), and then he and the class posed for a group one; the duck was now a little more respected in his home town, but, curiously, had more fans on other cities than on his own, and really enjoyed meeting them.

"Well, Dark, what do you t'ink aboutda students?" Bugs asked Darkwing once the class was over and the students left.

"They are a nice group, Bugs. That wolf has a great potential... and a good taste for chosing his role models, if I can say." Darkwing said in a smooth tone. Bugs rolled his eyes, thinking about what was wrong with ducks and their egos.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy your time here with us. Have plans for tonight? Da staff is going to have dinner together." Bugs told the duck while they both exited the room. Darkwing shrugged.

"Oh, well, I'll be glad to go, but can't stay for a long time. I have relatives here in Acme Acres, and I want to visit them later." DW informed Bugs. He was about to stay in the city for a couple of weeks to give more lectures and cover for Daffy, who usually took turns with Bugs to teach the Superheroes class, since the black duck had so much work with his new show; he barely could handle giving the Wild Takes class alone, making a pain preparing for the other ones he gave at the Loo. Daffy and Bugs were the bussiest teachers there, giving 3 different classes each one, plus Bugs working as the Principal.

While Darkwing and Bugs were walking through the corridor, they saw Wally getting another autograph, this one from a muscular duck, almost as tall as Arnold, dressed in a pilot's outfit. As Wally waved him good-bye and thanked for the autograph while walking away, Darkwing and Bugs moved next to him.

"Hey, LP, it seems my fan is yours as well." Darkwing commented. Launchpad McQuack, his best friend and loyal sidekick, smiled, looking at the same direction Wally had left, and then directed to the rabbit and the shorter duck.

"Yes, DW. All the guys at the Sidekicking class were very enthusiast as well. Thanks again for inviting me to lecture them, Mr Bunny." Launchpad said. Porky was the official teacher, but, as Daffy's sidekick in the Duck Dodgers series, he was as busy as the duck.

"Call me Bugs, buddy. We all use foist names around here. Now guys, if you excuse me, I must have a second chat with Perfecto Prep's principal. It seems some of his students want to practice huntin' with ours." Bugs told them. Darkwing and Launchpad nodded.

"Sure… by the way, while I'm in town, I would like to talk with you later about a girl we know that wants to study here. She wants to be a hero, like me, and maybe a little extra preparation wouldn't hurt, plus giving her the chance to finish her education." Darkwing said to Bugs. The rabbit nodded while starting walking away.

"Sure, Dark. Talk about it at dinner. We are acceptin' some late students next month, so maybe we can receive her at dat time as well." Bugs said, and finally left. Darkwing and Launchpad walked the other direction to have some rest at the teachers' lounge.

That week was particularly important for the boxing team, since they would have their first competition of the year, against Tasmanian High. The girls had training sessions almost daily, and the boys, as promised, helped them. Buster and Calamity, of course, would never lay a fist on Babs and Fifi, but helped them with the shadow-boxing and their working out's routines. Wally and Mary worked really hard as well, and so Ronald and Hillary; about them, it was obvious they now were more used to each other, maybe very used. They started spending a lot more time together, and, even if Hillary still called him by names, it was now in a good natured way, and, normally, just used the nicknames she invented for the guy. The girls even thought they were falling for each other, something the pair always denied, but it was clear for anyone with half a brain.

Lola had a special session with the girls the day previous to the competition; she was a little nervous about having Hillary competing so soon, because, unlike the other girls, who had been having some training during the summer break, the hyena was still new on the team. However, since she had been practicing boxing and wrestling during her whole childhood, Lola considered she was prepared enough. On the last training session, Lola and Arnold took turns so each girl could have a sparring match with them, confirming they were all ready.

The next evening, almost the whole Loo was at the Acme Arena. The matches were arranged on weight's order; Babs would be the first one, followed by Fifi (even if she and Babs had a similar size, Fifi's tail added some extra weight), then Mary, and Hillary at the end. On the bleachers, the teachers sat behind the girls' classmates, who were right behind the team's bench; even Max and Marcus were there, since Monty had bet a lot of money on the Acme Loo's team, and Marcus wanted to see all the girls being beaten, especially Babs and Fifi. Plucky took a fast look at the Arena, and spotted someone the other side of it..

"Hey, Hamton, look." Plucky elbowed the pig, and pointed to the direction Roderick and Drake were sitting. The Perfectos were right behind the bench assigned to the Tasmanian High's team. Shirley saw them too, and immediately got bad vibes. What surprised the loon the most, however, was the fact Rhubella and Margot were at the Arena too, but sitting almost ten lines behind their boyfriends; then she remembered Hillary had already told the girls about Margot and Drake's problem, so the loon deduced the Perfecto girls weren't really on the mood to sit alongside the boys.

"Ladiephts and gentletoonphts, welcome to Acme Arena!" Sylvester directed to the audience, standing at the middle of the ring. "Tonight we have a great program, with the local team, The Acme Aces, facing the powerful team of Taphtsmanian High, The Tapthsmanian Hitterphts."

One moment later, both teams emerged from the dressing rooms, with the trainers leading them. Babs was wearing a white boxing robe, Fifi a green one, Mary a blue, and Hillary a red; all of them had "Acme" written on the back, with every girl fighter's name under it. They were all using white tops, black boxing shorts, red gloves, and everyone but Hillary (who never used that accessory) were using blue bows. The fighters from the other team were all using red tops, white shorts, and blue gloves.

Sylvester then started telling the rules; since the fighters were toons, and from different species, there were special dispositions concerning the matches. They could jump, or even fly (those who could) to avoid an attack, as long as they were just using their species proper skills, and within their natural limits. The use of any kind of toon weaponry was forbidden, as well as spin-changes, hitting with the tail (only the fists were allowed), stench attacks (in the case of Fifi), and almost all toon tricks. The rest of the rules were the same of any regular boxing match; no bites, or kicking, or blows under the belt, and so.

Babs "Barbarian" Bunny entered the ring to face a wallaby girl. Their match was a very fast one, with lots of jumping from both sides. The wallaby lost a few points for trying to bounce on top of Babs; luckily, the rabbit could avoid it. Even if Babs received a few good hits, she returned the punishment with great accuracy. After three rounds, the rabbit was declared winner by unanimous decision.

The opponent of Fifi "Knockout" LaFume was a monitor lizard. The reptile insulted the mammal all the time, hoping she would get distracted, making the fighting easier for her. Unfortunately for the lizard, Fifi didn't fall for the trick, and, used to train fighting faster opponents, knocked her out in two rounds.

Mary "Panterita" (Panther-Maid, in Spanish) Melody entered the ring to face a menacing wild hog. The moment the bell rang, the pigette dashed against Mary, trying to hit her at full speed to finish the fight with a single and powerful move. Mary avoided the attack doing the "Moonwalker", moving away from the hog's path, and repeated it to avoid a series of similar attacks, but, on the process, got caught against one corner. The hog smiled, and approached the human, confident about her coming victory; apparently, she liked to use this trick on her fights, cornering the opponent and hitting her mercilessly until the other girl was knocked out, or ended too injured to continue. However, Mary made the same movement Wally used on their first sparring match, using the ropes to impulse herself, and jumped over the pig's head. When the hog turned back, Mary could trap her against the corner, and gave the wild pig a great beating. The pigette was saved by the bell, but was very injured, so, on the next round, Mary sent her to the canvas three times in less than two minutes, and the human won by technical knockout.

At the bleachers, the Perfectos were furious, since they had a lot of money on this fight, and the Acme girls were doing a fast job on their opponents. Roderick then whispered something to Drake, and, after a few moments, the duck was smiling. Shirley noticed this, since their vibes became even worse. The loon knew they were planning something, but she couldn't know what since she was against using her telepathy to read other people's minds without their consent, and only did it in life or death situations (the few times she had broke that rule, she immediately had regretted it); plus, even if trying, the villains were just too far for their reach, and there was too many people to concentrate properly. Shirley then had an idea, and moved next to Gogo Dodo.

"Like, Gogo, can you discover what are Roddy and Drake saying, or some junk? I think they are planning something." Shirley told him. Gogo smiled, and changed his appereance; unlike most toons, he could make the change without spinning, making him able to do it without getting too much attention when he wanted to. Once he ended, the dodo was wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

"I accept the mission, boss. Go-Go-Gadget-Antenna!" Gogo said in a goofy Don Adams-like voice, and, a second later, a little dish antenna emerged from his hat. He directed it towards the Perfectos, and took out a little microphone that Shirley and he could use to get the conversation.

"_Roderick, old friend, this is one of your trickiest stunts ever."_

"_I know, Danforth. That silly hyena has no idea she will be facing the most dangerous Tasmanian devil that had ever entered a ring. This guy is a killer!"_

"_Good. That will show the stupid scavenger about purging me! I still have that horrible taste."_

"_And not only we'll recover today losses, but also, if this fellow does his job well, the Looniversity might lose a valuable player for the Acme Bowl."_

Shirley and Gogo gasped. Hillary's opponent wasn't a girl, but a male on disguise, and a very dangerous one! Shirley got a good look at the T-devil entering the ring. "She" had fake eyelashes and a red ribbon on "her" head, plus having a long ponytail as well as some make-up, so looked a lot like a very ungraceful girl. Shirley then used her telepathy to warn Hillary, who was now entering the ring.

"_Hillary, Shirley here. This match is a trap. You are fighting a male in disguise. I'm going to tell Lola so she can stop the fight."_

Hillary got a little surprised for the news, and for having Shirley speaking inside her head. She took a good look at the devil; "she" glared at the hyena, and showed "her" huge teeth to her for intimidation. Hillary glared back, and, since Shirley was still on her mind, replied back the message.

"_Thanks for telling me, Shirley, but, please, as a friend, I'm asking you to not telling anyone. I don't fear fighting a guy, and you know that."_

"_Fine…if you wish. But, if I see you in danger, I'll stop the fight by any mean necessary, even if I have to fry the both of you with my lightning, or some junk."_

Hillary "Steel Girl" Hyena directed her eyes to the bleachers, and nodded to Shirley, who nodded back in reply. Then, the hyena did the same to her parents (who were sitting next to the teachers) and Ronald, smiling to all of them.

"Like, I hope she'll be fine." Shirley said to Gogo, in a concerned tone.

"If not, then I'll be Fine." Gogo replied, and changed into a female form, with a big curly black hairdo and huge teeth, wearing a red dress.

"Hellooo, Mr Sheffield!" Gogo said in a nasal voice. Shirley sighed, and rolled her eyes. A moment later, the bell rang.

The devil lost no time, and charged against the hyena. Hillary resisted a well placed jab, and gave the devil a straight punch on reply. The fighters had a good punching exchange for a few seconds, and then moved apart, studying the opponent's movements. The devil gave the hyena a wicked smile.

"Growwlfrazzagrrlptt! You going down!" The devil said, and, a moment later, started spinning. It wasn't the usual devils' tornado, who can pass through a mountain, but a slightly slower one that wouldn't cut anyone by touching it, but seemed really powerful. Since this was considered a normal way to move among Tasmanian devils, was allowed in the match.

Hillary threw a punch against the tornado, and was yanked by it. The tornado made the hyena spin around it for a few seconds, and then, in a sudden movement, threw her against the ropes at full speed. The hyena bounced on the ropes, and returned to the ring's center, where she received a powerful punch coming from the tornado; the impact made her fly and bounce again on the ropes, returning her against the tornado, who gave her the same treatment. The scene continued for almost a minute, with Hillary being hit by the tornado every time she returned from the ropes. The referee, a blonde human girl, had to leave the ring to avoid being hit by the bouncing hyena. Her teammates and Lola watched the scene in horror, as well as the hyena parents, teachers, and classmates; Ronald seemed to be ready to jump into the ring at any moment, but was held back by both Dizzy and Wally. Shirley almost used her lightning to stop the fight, but all the time she could feel Hillary screaming on her mind, asking her to not doing it, so the loon fought the impulse.

Hillary's bouncing only stopped when she hit a corner of the ring instead of the ropes. The hyena fell to the canvas, and the referee started counting, while the devil smiled and moved to a neutral corner. Hillary handled to stand up at the count of seven, even if she was still groggy. The referee asked her if she could continue, and the hyena nodded. The devil waited until she was near the center of the ring, and turned back into a tornado, making circles around her. Hillary, this time, decided to keep her guard up instead of fighting back. The devil noticed this, and started throwing punches at high speed while keeping his spinning; now, the hyena was receiving attacks coming from almost every possible direction, and couldn't block them all. Luckily for Hillary, the bell rang at that moment, saving her. The devil stopped, and smirked at her before moving to his corner.

Lola entered the ring to take Hillary to their corner, while Babs placed her seat on it. The hyena was totally covered in bruises, and those were only the visible ones. While the rabbits were attending the hyena, Mary and Fifi were arguing with the judges, since the tornado wasn't used just for movement, but to attack, breaking the rules; however, as the judges proved by showing the girls a video, in slow-motion, of the first round, the hitting was done with the fists rotating at high speed, so the attack was considered as a series of dashing punches, totally legal. The only exception was the initial yanking, but it was a side and unavoidable effect of the tornado, so the devil wasn't made responsible of it.

"Hillary, are you okay? I'm going to stop the fight." Lola informed the girl while checking her. Hillary shook her head.

"No…please, let me continue. I now have an idea about how this devil fights, and handle "her"…honest." Hillary said in a pained voice. Lola looked at her eyes; the girl was really eager to continue, and that was final. Lola sighed.

"One more round. If you can't show me you can move to the third one, I'll stop this." Lola informed the hyena. Hillary nodded, and directed her eyes towards the devil. The bell rang, and she moved at the center of the ring, while Lola and Babs exited it.

Hillary returned to her defensive position. The devil smirked, and made his tornado movement; as previously, the marsupial moved in circles around the carnivore, throwing punches against her. However, Hillary resisted well, and summoned all her strength to her fists; then, in a swift movement, hit the canvas with both gloves. The impact sent a shockwave through the ring, surprising the devil and making him to lose balance, so he had to stop spinning to recover it.

"HILL SMASH!" Hillary growled, and, taking advantage of her chance, used the same technique, hitting the devil's jaw with both gloves at a time, as if she were holding a mallet. The devil moved a few steps back, stunned, and Hillary repeated the attack several times until the devil fell to the canvas. The whole audience (but the Perfectos, of course) cheered loudly, while she moved to a neutral corner, shaking her fists to relax them after the hitting.

The devil stood up at the count of six, and scowled at the hyena. The devil attacked again in his tornado's form, but, since Hillary wasn't at ring center, couldn't repeat the circling attack. Instead, he dashed against the hyena; Hillary smiled, and, a second before the devil could hit her, she moved out of his way. The tornado met the ropes, twisting them because of the speed, and the devil got stuck within them. Hillary then gave the devil a little push, and he started spinning on his place while the ropes recovered their regular form; every time he made a complete spin, the devil's face met Hillary's fist, who could hit him this way several times before he fell down from the ropes. At that moment, the bell rang, finishing the round.

The devil had to crawl back to his corner, but, once there, and after his trainer helped him sit down, glared at the hyena in front of him, more furious than ever. He decided to stop the fancy tricks, and finish her old school's style on the next round. They now were tied with one round each, so he needed to attack hard.

The last round started with both fighters severely bruised, but ready to hit each other with all their remaining strength. The animals exchanged lots of furious blows, and they blocked and dodged as much as they received. After a couple of minutes, Hillary seemed to be the most damaged of the pair. The devil smirked.

"Fragdllpffrtgrwwl! Time to finish!" He said while preparing his fist for a final blow.

"The same I was thinking." Hillary smiled, and then, in a sudden, started spinning, but, unlike her spin-changes, kept doing it, perfectly mimicking the devil's tornado. Before the surprised devil could do anything, Hillary hit him at several places of his anatomy, mainly on his jaw and belly. The devil got stunned, and both his arms fell while he got a groggy-like expression. Hillary stopped spinning, and, fighting the nausea caused by doing it for a longer time she commonly used, summoned her last strengths, and gave the devil a right uppercut. The marsupial flew back a couple of feet, and hit the canvas, perfectly knocked. The referee and almost anyone at the arena started counting.

"…8…9…10!" The referee ended, and the bell rang. The audience cheered and clapped loudly, while Lola and the other girls entered the ring to hug Hillary and help her stay on her feet.

"Told you I could." The hyena said to Lola, smiling weakly. Lola smiled back, and, a moment later, Ronald and a few other classmates entered the ring as well. The girls moved back just in time so Ron could give Hillary a good hearty hug. Even if she was very tired, Hillary handled to return the embrace.

"Are you okay, Pretty Puncher?" Ronald asked, concerned. Hillary nodded, giving him a wide smile. Everyone gave them an odd look.

"PRETTY PUNCHER?" They chorused. Hillary and Ronald blushed.

"Yes, he calls me that way at times. Anybody has a problem?" Hillary said in a fake angry tone.

"Hill, after watching that fight, I doubt even Hulk Hogan would like having problems with you!" Buster joked. Everybody chuckled, while Hillary used Ronald's shoulder for support. At the bleachers, her parents slowly approached the group, and gave Hillary a nice smile; even if they were a little shocked at first when saw Ronald hugging their daughter, they noticed how happy she looked while doing it, so decided to give the guy a chance.

At that moment, Roderick entered the ring, extremely pissed.

"That was cheating! Spinning isn't a natural movement of hyenas! You must be disqualified!" Roderick snapped; this fight cost him more than just a couple of bucks. Shirley moved in front of him, crossing her wings/arms.

"Well, it's natural for our hyena. And, if the devil was, like, allowed to do it, she can as well. As much, this only labeled the fight for both of them." Shirley commented. Then, she moved closer to the rat, and whispered.

"And if you want to talk about cheating, or some junk, Gogo and I have a taped conversation of you and Drake chatting about cross-dressing devils." Roderick gulped. The whispering was low enough so the referee and the judges couldn't hear it, but many of Hillary's classmates could, and glared at the rat.

"Well…maybe I exaggerated a little. I should leave now…congratulations for your victories…you guys are going to punch me, right?" Roderick asked in fear. Shirley shook her head.

"Nah. We had seen enough punching for a night, or some junk." Roderick sighed in relief. Shirley then raised an eyebrow, and looked over Roddy's shoulder.

"Kicking, however…" Shirley calmly said. One second later, Roderick was flying out from the ring, across the arena, and through the exit door.

At the ring, everybody looked at Babs, whose right foot was still in the air. The rabbit smiled at them.

"Do you think is too late to change our team to a kickboxing's one?" Babs joked. The toons laughed and left the ring, with Ronald carrying Hillary sitting on his shoulders.


	12. The Wolf Bomber

THE WOLF BOMBER.

Skippy ran through the forest scenario with a smile on his face. He was improving a lot on the "Wild Chases" class, and now had a good advantage over his chaser. The squirrel stopped behind a bush, and took a stick of dynamite out from his body pocket; he turned the fuse on, and waited on his hideout to his chaser to become visible. Skippy popped his head to take a closer look... but didn't notice a canine shadow approaching from behind.

HOOOOOWWWWLLLLL!

The sudden howling made Skippy to jump in fear several feet on the air, and the squirrel became stuck on the closest tree's branches... with the dynamite still on his hands.

BOOOOOMMMM!

Skippy fell to the ground, stunned and charred, but was caught by Wally before hitting the ground. A few moments later, the forest scenario changed to their average classroom's one, with Wile and the rest of their class clapping at them.

"Great performance, guys. A major improvement over your first chases in a very short time. Go back to your seats." Wile told them. Wally walked with a happy expression, but it disappeared when noticed how sad Skippy seemed to be.

"Hey Skippy, no hard feelings, right? This is just a class...and besides, you blasted me like ten times on this one." Wally said to the squirrel. Skippy glared at the wolf, saying nothing, and returned to his seat.

Actually, Skippy was feeling frustrated. When he and Plucky thought Wally was a spy, it was easy to be angry and distrustful with the wolf, because there was a good excuse. However, according to Buster, the canine was clean, so now Skippy had no reason to justify his anger towards the toon that always beat him on class... and that was driving him crazy.

"What's your problem, rodent? Big Bad Wolf took your tongue?" Marcus teased him in a low voice, while Wile was distracted motioning Babs and Calamity to do the next chase.

"Hey, Marcus, cut it. Don't make me hurt you after class." Hillary said to the human, also in a low voice. She was now fully recovered from that weekend's fight, and feeling strong enough to kick anyone's butt.

"You don't scare me, hyena. I'm strong enough to rip in half a phone book." Marcus said, proudly. Hillary gave him a devious smile.

"And I'm strong enough to rip in half a phone BOOTH." Hillary said in a menacing tone. Marcus gulped, and kept silent the rest of the class. He had been trying to be recognized as the school's bully since his first week here, but every time he tried playing hard on any student, he was stopped by Hillary, Ronald, or an older student. Mary gave him a lesson that same morning when he tried to steal the lunch's money from a little bunny boy; Marcus' jaw was still sore.

After the bell rang, Skippy was the first one to dash out. Wally tried to talk with him the rest of the day, but they had no more classes together on Monday, and the squirrel didn't appear in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Once the classes were over, Wally tried to find him before the squirrel left home, but Skippy dashed out of the school the moment the final bell rang. Wally sighed, and started walking towards his room, passing next to Ronald and Hillary, who were leaving as well.

"Ronald, I told you, I'm fine. You don't need to carry my backpack." Hillary said to Ron, rolling her eyes. Ronald was extremely kind with her that day, because of the image on his mind of Hillary getting hurt on her first fight.

"I know. Is just that I don't think you should make a big effort for a couple of days, and, definitely, I'm not the only one. Even Slappy was considerate enough to not asking you to perform today at her class." Ronald explained. Hillary sighed, but smiled at him.

"And I appreciate that, but really, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me... in fact, I challenge you to do some arm-wrestling at the yard." Hillary said in a confident tone. Ronald smiled, and nodded.

"And...if you want to walk me home after that...is okay with me." Hillary added, blushing a little. Ronald blushed as well, and placed his paw on the hyena's shoulder.

"That will be a pleasure, Steel Girl." Ronald and Hillary chuckled, and walked out of the school, waving bye to Wally. The wolf waved back, and kept walking.

"Those two are together, or what?" Darkwing Duck, who appeared next to Wally, asked while giving a last look to the other two predators. Wally chuckled.

"Well, I'm not sure, but at least they are friendly with each other. You should have seen them when they arrived. Hillary wanted to kick his tail all the way to the nearest zoo." Wally said to the duck. DW chuckled, and then changed to a more serious look.

"Hey, kid, I saw you walking on the corridor a while ago, and you seemed to be a little sad. Need some help?" Darkwing asked. Wally sighed.

"Well...I have two problems. The first one is that...well...I'm dating a girl...and she is wonderful...but...her antecedents aren't exactly good ones. I'm afraid that my classmates might not like her, and maybe it will cause me to lose a couple of friendships." Wally lowered his head. Darkwing rubbed his chin, and sighed.

"Look, Wally, if they are your friends for real, and this girl had reformed, you have nothing to fear. I'm the one dating a sorceress, and a former criminal, no less, but we are doing it well. I'm even getting used to that weird Transylvanian food she always cooks." Drake told the wolf. Wally smiled at him, and then explained his other problem.

"Thanks. My other problem is with a classmate, Skippy. His aunt and my great-grandpa used to be enemies on screen, and they are still enemies out of it, so I think he expects to beat me on our classes, but I had managed to beat him every time, and I'm afraid he is hating me for that." Wally told Darkwing. The duck got a thinking expression.

"You know, I used to have a similar problem with Gizmo Duck. I was jealous of him because he had all the attention from the media, and the love of the public as well...but we are more or less friendly these days. I realized he wasn't stealing my spotlight because he enjoyed doing it, but because he was doing his job, just like me, and he is more noticeable because of his methods. He even admitted to be jealous of me as well, because I fight crime lacking a special powerand thesupport from the cops,only withmy skills and gadgets. Just give Skippy some time, or have a nice talk with him, so you can fix this problem." Darkwing ended. The wolf nodded, and started walking to the closest door.

"Thanks a lot, Darkwing. I'm doing it right now." Wally waved bye to the duck, and exited.

"Anything for a fan." Darkwing said to himself, and walked through the corridor. _"Maybe I can ask him to keep an eye on Gosalyn once she is studying here."_ He thought.

At the forest, Skippy was almost home. Since his aunt ended her last class of the day right after the lunch break, she left early to watch her favorite talk-show and prepare dinner. Skippy wasn't on the mood to talk with her; that day, the old squirrel was particularly proud of Wally's performance on her class, and that hurt Skippy even more than the dynamite that blasted him.

When Skippy's home was on sight, he heard an approaching vehicle. He turned to see it, and gasped. Walter Wolf was driving some sort of military car, with a rocket shooter on it, and directing towards Skippy. The squirrel gasped, and dashed to his home, opening the door and closing it on a split second.

"Hey, Skippy, what's going on?" Slappy popped her head out from the kitchen, and saw her panting nephew.

"Is Walter, Aunt Slappy! He is on his way here, and with some serious firepower!" Skippy said in a hurry. Slappy frowned, and walked out of the kitchen to take a look from the window. Walter had stopped his vehicle about fifty yards away from the tree house's entrance, and now was aiming his rockets.

"Hey, Slappy, you like my new toy?" Walter yelled at the squirrel.

"Not bad, Walter. How many cereal boxes you had to eat to order it?" Slappy replied.

Walter smiled evilly, and threw a little metallic rectangle in front of the car. Then, he took out a remote control, and pressed a button. The little rectangle grew until it was a plaque, big enough so the car could park on it. Walter moved his vehicle on top of the rectangle, and then took out a second remote.

"Fire One!" Walter said, pressing a button on the second remote. A moment later, a rocket, about the size of a large watermelon, was shot from the car.

"Skippy, open the back door, quickly!" Slappy instructed her nephew, while she opened the front door, just in time for the projectile to pass. Skippy opened the back door, and the rocket passed through the house without exploding...

KABLAAAM!

…until it impacted on Candy Chipmunk's house, destroying it almost completely.

"And I moved away from the dynamite's factory for this?" Candy, dizzy and blackened, said before vanishing. Slappy looked at her, smiling.

"Well, at least that explosion wasn't wasted. Okay, it's my turn." Slappy took a ridiculously large bazooka out from her purse, and aimed at Walter.

"Like that skunk girl says…Fire at the hole!" Slappy exclaimed, and then made her shot. Walter, however, instead of getting scared, smiled, and pressed a button of the first remote he took out. The projectile moved against him, and…

BOOOOM!

The explosion created a massive dust's cloud. After a few moments, it cleared, revealing a smiling Walter on his undamaged vehicle, surrounded by a glass' box. Slappy and Skippy gasped.

"You like it, stupid squirrel? Is the "Acme Calamity-Proof Safety Box"; ironically, it was designed by one of your students, and then sold to Acme, so it's far securer than most of their products. This glass is the same type thatcrazy coyoteuses for protection on his classes, and can stand anything less powerful than a nuclear weapon." Walter explained.

Now Slappy was really worried; Walter had a very powerful weapon, and a very effective defense. If Calamity was at least half as smart as Wile, that box would be nearly indestructible, and, at the distance Walter was, Slappy wouldn't be able to attack him before he could active the box's mechanism.

"Want to hear the best part? I launched a disabled missile. The others have the "Acme Avery 2000 Location System". Once I program them to find a specific target, they will locate it no matter what you do. And, right now, I'm programming one with the target "Squirrel" on it." Walter said, smirking. Then, he pressed another button of the first remote, and the box disappeared inside the rectangle. A moment later, he sent his second missile.

KABLAAAAAMMM!

Slappy was able to stop this attack by intercepting the rocket with one from her bazooka, causingboth projectilesto explode at mid-way. The explosion was quite strong, and actually succeeded in sending Slappy to the ground. Skippy gasped in fear, and gave a terrified look at Walter, who was preparing for his next attack. The little squirrel ran next to his aunt, and tried to make a brave face, while taking out two grenades from his body's pocket, ready to stop next missile if needed. Then, an imperious voice interrupted the fight.

"Stop now, Grandpa!" Walter turned around to see Wally, a few feet away from him. The old wolf scowled at him while activating his defensive shield.

"So, you are here, traitor! Well, Wallace, I'm giving you a last chance. Help me blast these squirrels, or move out of my way! Otherwise, forget that you have a great-grandpa!" Walter menaced him. Wally glared at him, and dashed in front of the vehicle.

"If you want to blast them, you'll need to bomb me first! And you aren't fast enough to get me, grandpa…and this time, I'm saying "grandpa" as an insult!" Wally said, crossing his arms. Walter growled at him, and made a few adjustments on his next missile; this time, the target was "Wolf".

"Then, I'll blast you, little imbecile! No toon is fast enough to escape these locating missiles, boy!" Walter said while pressing two commands on his remotes; one to set down the shield, and other to launch his rocket. Wally then took a tape recorder out from his body's pocket, and pressed a button. The soundtrack of "The Flash" TV series was heard.

"Not even the Fastest Mutt Alive?" Wally said while spin-changing into his WolFlash's outfit. Less than a second later, he was zooming away, with the rocket in hot pursuit, until both he and the missile were out of sight.

"That will handle him. Now, back to business." Walter said, satisfied. He was about to activate his remote control, when a red blur passed next to him. A moment later, Walter realized his control was gone!

"Looking for this one, grandpa?" Walter looked in front of him, and gasped when saw Wally holding his remote. Then, he turned back, and saw the rocket he had sent against Wally flying towards him. Scared, Walter looked for his second remote.

"Oh, I have that one too. You activate it how, like this?" Wally showed that remote to Walter as well, and pressed the button that activated the shield…when the rocket was flying inside.

BABLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!

Slappy and Skippy, watching from their house, smiled when they saw the dust's cloud trappped inside the box. Wally turned down the shield, and waved his paws at high speed to clear the cloud; once he was done, Walter was perfectly visible on the middle of the rectangle, totally blackened and bruised, surrounded by the debris from his vehicle.

"It tickles..." Walter said before fainting. Wally spin-changed back to normal, and the squirrels ran next to him.

"Hey, thanks for the rescue, kid. Sorry you had to blast your own grandpa." Slappy told him, with a serious expression.

"It's okay, Slappy. I hated to do it, but I consider my classmates and teachers as a surrogate pack, and nobody messes with a wolf's pack, not even another one." Wally explained, panting. The WolFlash's impersonation was a very exhausting one, and now he was starting to feel it. Skippy noticed this, and moved at one side of the wolf to help him keep his balance.

"Let me help you, Wally...by the way, what are you doing here?" Skippy asked, finally realizing Wally's presence was quite unexpected.

"Actually, I came to talk with you, Skippy. Look, I'm sorry if I had been making you look bad at the classes...honestly, I'm doing it without intention, just trying to do my best, like everybody else." Wally said to the squirrel, looking down. Skippy sighed.

"Well...I guess I had been over reacting. Maybe I should make a bigger effort instead of blaming you for all. Besides, now I owe you a big one." Skippy told him. Slappy then gave him a set of keys, and a few dollars.

"Then, nephew, it's time to pay it... a big one with double cheese at the Weenie Burger, I mean. My deal. Take the car...if you excuse the pun, Wally, you look tired like a dog, so I guess it would be better if Skippy drives you there." Slappy said to the youngsters. Skippy smiled widely; it was the first time he would be allowed to drive his aunt's car without her giving him directions.

"Thanks a lot, Aunt! Don't worry, we'll not even scratch the paint." Skippy said, excited. Wally thanked Slappy, and then started walking to the garage with Skippy. Slappy cleared her throat.

"Oh, and Wally...can you give me that remote? I'll need it to keep an eye on the toasted mutt over there." Slappy informed him.

"Sure, here it is." Wally gave the device to Slappy. The squirrel smiled at him, and, when he and Skippy drove away, she sighed, smiling widely.

"Nice kid. Reminds me a very young Loopy DeLoop. Hard to believe he is Walter's relative...which reminds me..." Slappy gave Walter a look, and smirked.

Skippy and Wally were chatting at the car while heading through the Weenie Burger. Skippy found he was quite funny, and told him many embarrassing stories about Walter; the young squirrel was eager to return home to tell them to his aunt. Suddenly, they noticed two of their classmates…and they didn't like the scene.

Marcus was chasing Hamton, with a furious look. The boy had tried to steal Hamton's money after classes, when nobody was looking at them. The pig refused, since he already have had a similar problem with Max some time ago, and he didn't want to be bullied again, so now Hamton was running to avoid being beat. However, Marcus was faster, and eventually tackled the pig.

"Okay, lard's ball, I want your money, or next thing you'll see will be a meat market!" Marcus menaced Hamton, while raising his fist to add some extra frightening effect.

"I…I don't have to give you anything! You are one grade under mine, so you should respect me!" Hamton said in a hurry, trying to sound brave. Marcus glared at him, and prepared to punch him, when he heard Wally's voice behind him.

"Hey, Marcus, why don't you mess up with someone your own size?" Wally said in a menacing tone. "Let him go, or else!"

Marcus released the pig, and stood in front of the wolf, and smiled when noticed the canine was a little shorter than him. The human cracked his knuckles.

"You mean, like you? Hah! You are nothing compared with me, dog! Since you're not a girl, I can easily beat you without restraining myself." Marcus smirked. Wally couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, so that's your way to excuse yourself for being so afraid of Hillary! Or, maybe, is to justify the fact Babs and Fifi humiliated you in front of everyone…or Mary almost moped the floor with your body today. Please, Marcus, you are everything but a gentleman, and those girls had kicked your ass fair and cleanly with no effort." Wally said while crossing his arms.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Marcus yelled, furious. Wally just shrugged, and took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I'll need to do a little change." The wolf said while turning his cap backwards.

"Okay, I'm ready." Wally said with a confident face. Marcus looked at him, confused.

"What? That's your great change? No spinning? Just turning your stupid hat?" Marcus said, angry, but still confused.

"Yes. You see, I just made a major spin-change a while ago, so can't do a very elaborate one right now. But there's one change I can dowith a minor effort, and I just need to move my cap this way and see the full moon." Wally explained. Marcus laughed.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, idiot, it's just four o' clock. We'll have no moon at all for at least three more hours!" Marcus said while advancing against the wolf. Wally pointed to something behind the human.

"I know, but I can use a substitute." Wally informed, and then Marcus and Hamton (who was still on the ground), turned back to see Skippy holding a large round piece of Swiss cheese, lifting it over his head. With a little imagination, it looked a lot like a full moon.

"Cheese? You must be…" Marcus started saying when turned back to see the wolf, but stopped when saw the animal's reaction. Wally's eyes were doing a circling action, and, a second later, he started spinning. Unlike his usual changes, this one ended with a little explosion; when the dust cleared, Marcus gasped. Wally was howling, and now was as big as Arnold, seeming to be just as strong; his clothes were gone, except for the cap; his eyebrows were now thicker, and his snout bigger…and, the most noticeable change, a huge fang from his upper jaw was visible, even with the wolf's snout closed.

"Huh, huh…where is Marcus? Where is he? Oh, here you are…you look delicious today." Wally talked in a silly yet menacing tone, and licked his chops while rubbing his paws together. Marcus gulped, and ran in a panic dash, with Wally right behind him, extending his paws to try catching the boy.

Marcus found a trashcan, and jumped inside it. Then, he took nails and a hammer out from his body's pocket, and started securing the can's cover from the inside, so Wally wouldn't be able to catch him. However, right when he finished, Wally's massive fang stabbed the cover like if it were paper.

On the outside, Wally was holding the can with both paws, and, once his fang was well placed, started spinning the can slowly, mimicking an electric can-opener's action. Once he was done, Wally spitted the cover, and looked inside the can. The wolf snarled at the human, who started begging for his life.

"No! Please, don't eat me, Wally! I'm sorry, really! I'll never bully Hamton or any of your friends again!" Marcus said in a hurry. Wally smiled.

"Huh…okay. But, just to be sure, Skippy and I will send you to do a little trip." Wally chuckled. Next to him, Skippy turned on a series of explosives, and placed them behind Wally. The wolf lifted the can over his head, and thenplaced it over the explosives, with the open side down. He and Skippy moved out of the way, and covered their ears.

WHOOOOSSSHHHHH!

The trashcan elevated, just like a rocket would do it…and once it reached its top height…

KABLAAAAMMMM!

The explosion was quite bright, and, for a moment, it seemed like there were two suns on the sky. Wally took a fast look at them, wearing shades to protect his sight, and then his eyes made the circling effect; a moment later, he spin-changed back to normal, ending with a little explosion again. At that moment, Hamton approached them to thank for the help.

"Hey, thanks a lot, guys! Wally, what character was that one?" Hamton asked.

"Fangface. He was the star of a short-lived cartoon on the Scooby Doo's style, you know, guys traveling around the world solving mysteries and fighting monsters. He was a werewolf, and, since he played a heroic role, I decided to learn this change; because I'm a wolf as well, this change needs almost no effort.. I just have to move the cap backwards, the same way he used his own, and then look at the full moon, or something that reminds me that image… I like using cheese because I usually carry a piece with me, and can eat it when I'm done." Wally explained, chuckling at the last part.

"So that's why you asked me to hold that cheese! Now that I remember, my aunt told me about that cartoon as well, because it was one of the few ones where the wolf wasn't a villain. If I remember right, he changed back to normal by looking at the sun, or something resembling it." Skippy pointed. Wally nodded.

"Yes…and now, since we finished the History lesson…can we go? I'm starving, and somehow I think that piece ofcheese will not be enough." Wally said. Hamton and Skippy chuckled, and the three toons started walking away. When Skippy told the pig they were going to eat hamburgers, Hamton invited himself; he was eager to have a nice meal after that episode with Marcus, and even happier to see Wally and Skippy were in friendly terms.

At the forest, Walter finally recovered his conscience. The moment he opened his eyes, gasped; Slappy was sitting on her couch in front of him, surrounded by enough short-fused bombs to sink Manhattan Island. Slappy smiled, and turned on one bomb. She threw it to Walter, and then activated the shield, with the wolf and the bomb inside the box.

BOOOM!

Slappy turned down the shield, and the dust cleared, revealing an even more injured wolf. She turned on another bomb, and repeated the procedure.

BOOOM!

She did the same thing again.

BOOOM!

Again.

BOOOM!

Again...

BOOOM!

Again.

BOOOM!

Again.

BOOOM!

Again.

BOOOM!

Again.

BOOOM!

Again.

BOOOM!

Again, with two bombs at the same time.

BOOOM! BOOOM!

"Don't worry, Walter, I'll eventually run out of bombs." Slappy said, keeping her smile,while throwing another one to the wolf. She activated the shield.

BOOOM!

"Of course...then, I can always use my grenades...or my firecrackers...or the dynamite sticks..." Slappy added, while turning down the shield again and preparing another bomb. She repeated the procedure.

BOOOM!

Again...


	13. The Acme Bowl

THE ACME BOWL.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentletoons. Welcome everybody to the Acme Stadium, to join us on the annual clash of Acme Looniversity versus Perfecto Prep...THE ACME BOWL!" A mouse said at the microphone located in the press booth of the stadium. "My name is Bert Mouse, and here, with me, is my partner, Hubert."

"Yes, yes, sure." A second mouse started talking as well. "We have a nice weather today, and the bleachers are filled up with the fans of both teams. Bertie and I will narrate this game to you, second to second, minute to minute, hour to hour, day to day..." The mouse was cut by Bert, who grabbed him by his collar, and started slapping him.

"The game doesn't last for days, fool!" Bert stopped slapping his partner, and returned to his job. "Oh, and now I see that the Acme Team is walking out from the dressing rooms. Let's hear the crowd!" At the field, the Acme Team's players, dressed on their blue and white uniforms, were now entering, while their fans cheered for them.

A moment later, the Perfecto Team, on black and white, entered as well; most of their players were students just because of a sports scholarship, except for Roderick, Danforth, and a few others who wanted to show off their skills and had to direct their less intelligent teammates. Among the players, there were five little cloaked figures nobody could recognize; these players sat at the bench, without moving an inch from there while the other ones were warming up. At the bleachers, Lola, who was sitting next to Bugs and Honey, alongside the other teachers, gave them a long look; she had a very bad feeling about them.

"ACME, ACME, IS GOING TO WIN. WE HAVE HERE A GRADE-A TEAM!" Babs, Shirley and Fifi chanted while doing a series of summersaults as part of their cheerleading routine. Mary was behind them with her video camera, since she was in charge of taping the event for the Looniversity News, and K-Acme TV. The crowd got crazy (well, crazier than usual), and cheered wildly at the Acme Team.

"Perfecto. Rah." The Perfecto's cheerleaders said without any enthusiasm, as usual. Rhubella was sending messages with her cell phone, while Margot was reading a book; the remaining cheerleaders, a chipmunk and an otter, were chatting with each other.

"Now, everybody, stand up for the National Hymn." Hubert said, while he and Bertie stood up straight, and saluted. The Acme and the Perfecto's teams made a line in different sides of the field, and everyone at the stadium made the salute as well. Hillary and Ronald located themselves next to each other, and glanced for a moment, caught by Mary on camera; it had passed a month since they entered the Loo, and now they were great friends. Everybody knew that they had feelings for each other, and some of them were even betting about who would do the first movement.

Across the field, while everyone was hearing the hymn, the Perfectos glared at the other team. Roderick and Danforth had particularly angry looks reserved for Buster, the Acme's captain; Hillary, who made them lost a lot of money previously and also humiliated the duck terribly; and Wally, because they had met him when he studied at Perfecto, and abandoning them to enter the Loo was a major betrayal.

"_... and the home of the braaaaave!"_ Rita Cat ended singing, with Runt at the organ, and received a wild cheer from the crowd. The Acme's players clapped at the feline's performance, especially Skippy (who was there as the water boy), and Ronald. This didn't surprise Hillary; since Ron was a close friend of Minerva, it was logical that he might be friendly towards many members of the Animaniacs' cast.

"And now, we'll introduce you the players!" Hubert said at the microphone.

"First, on Acme's side, with the number One on his shirt, the captain, Buster Bunny!" Buster waved his paw, thanking the crowd for their cheers.

"With the number Two, Hamton Pig!" Hamton thanked the cheers as well.

"Number Three, Vinnie Deer!"

Cheers.

"Number Four, Calamity Coyote!"

Cheers.

"Number Five, Plucky Duck!"

Silence.

cree...cree...cree..cree...cree...

"Well, at least I think the cricket is clapping." Plucky said, sighing. The mouse continued.

"Number Six, the only girl on the core team, Hillary Hyena!"

Cheers.

"Number Seven, Ronald...wait, there is a coffee's spot on the last name... and on the next one...okay, they are the only ones with those names here, so Number Seven is Ronald, and Number Eight is Marcus!"

Cheers.

"Number Nine, Wally Wolf...wait, I don't see him. Where's Wally?" Hubert asked while scanning the field. Bertie tapped his shoulder, and pointed to the bleachers.

"I see him! He's sitting on the fifth line, right behind the black dog." Bertie said. Everybody turned to see at that direction, and saw a thin human with glasses and a white and red stripes sweater, waving hello. Hubert slapped his forehead, and then Bertie's.

"Not that Wally! The wolf!" Hubert said. At that moment, Wally Wolf emerged from the dressing rooms. He excused himself saying he had to change his helmet because the first one was filled up with itching powder. The Perfectos rolled their eyes while whistling.

The mouse continued with the rest of the players, and then with the Perfecto's ones.

The teams got into the field, and prepared to play. Acme got the first turn, so Buster motioned the team to plan their first play. As usual, they would play without toon tricks unless they were on a desperate situation, even if they were allowed, because Buster always insisted on playing a fair game, and only used the toon tricks when the other team decided to start cheating or playing really toughly... since they were playing against the Perfectos, they wouldn't need to wait a lot anyway.

"Okay, toonsters, we have to start with a strong play. We'll do the "Grass Stain", to the right." Buster instructed his teammates. Plucky smiled; he was the key player of that play. One of the Perfectos, a hawk, gave them a long look, and then whispered something to Roderick. The rodent smirked.

The teams got into position. Marcus was the main attacker of Acme's team, while Dizzy, Hillary and Ronald were in charge of protecting the sides. Plucky moved to his position, right behind Furrball, and prepared to run at full speed to catch Buster's pass. Gogo, the referee, shot to the air to start the game.

Buster got the ball, and his teammates blocked the advance of the Perfectos. Then, the rabbit made a long pass to Plucky, protected by Furrball, and caught the ball. But, at that moment…

WHHHAAAAMMM!

A large dog from Perfecto's team jumped over the duck, squishing him against the ground. A second later, more Perfectos were jumping over them, to add more weight over Plucky. Gogo motioned them to move, and Acme's players could check on the duck.

"Plucky? Come on, it's me, Hamton! Are you okay?" The pig asked his friend.

"Luuuke…I am youuur fatheeeer…" Plucky replied, totally stunned. The duck shook his head, and his partners helped him to go back on his webbed feet.

Buster decided to make another play where the receptor would be more protected. He chose the "Devil Curtain", a play that involved Dizzy covering the toon with the ball; in this case, the rabbit chose Vinnie, since the deer was a fast runner. Again, the hawk from Perfecto Prep whispered something to Roderick once the Acme's players started getting into position.

Buster threw the ball to Vinnie, and, the moment the deer was about to get it, two tacklers from Perfecto jumped over him. Dizzy could stop one, and Vinnie avoided the other by rolling on the lawn, but this caused the deer to not get the pass, so the Loo couldn't advance an inch.

"Perfecto. Rah." The Perfecto's cheerleaders made their unenthusiastic chant. Margot was now done with the book, and was eating some peanuts; Rhubella was talking to her cell phone, and the other two girls were doing a pedicure to each other.

Buster realized that, somehow, the Perfectos knew who would be the key player on their plays, and prepare to strike him. He helped Vinnie stand up, and called his team to tell them about their next play. Buster already knew, from Skippy and Plucky's investigation, that there was a spy on the team, but he had no suspects, and, even if there was a spy, how was he passing the information?

For the next attempt, the "Acme Calamity", Buster made a long pass to Cal, whose caught it without any problem, and made another pass, this one to Hamton, located a few yards away from him. However, the ball was intercepted by Danforth; the duck could run with it for almost twelve yards into Acme's territory before Wally could stop him.

"Okay, guys, no risks this time. We'll do the "Battle Cat". Junior, Ronald, we count with you two." Buster told his partners, informing them about the next play. Junior and Ron nodded, and the team moved to their positions.

The moment Junior caught the ball, a large bear attacked him. Ronald moved to assist him, but was blocked by a gorilla…however, this situation ended soon, because Hillary tackled the ape, allowing Ronald to do the play. Ron stood on his four legs, and dashed next to Junior.

The black kitten jumped on Ronald's back just in time to avoid the bear. Ronald then used his head as a battering ram, hitting every Perfecto's player that tried to stop him, while he and Junior approached the goal line. Roderick grabbed Ron by the tail, but was yanked by the powerful toon, and couldn't stop them from scoring. Junior jumped down from Ronald's back, and they made a little victory dance, while the crowd got crazy.

"Thatphts my boy!" Sylvester exclaimed while standing on his seat, located next to Penelope and Sylvia, who were as happy as him; Sly divorced Sylvia a couple of years ago, but they were in good terms, even when he started dating Penelope, and eventually married her a few months ago. Minerva, Rita, and Runt, sitting behind the black cat, whistled and cheered loudly as well, alongside the rest of the teachers.

"RON AND JUNIOR, WHAT A PAIR! PERFECTO'S PAIN IS ACME'S GAIN!" The Amazing Three chanted, making the fans cheer even more. At the field, Ronald and Junior were receiving high-fours from all their teammates; Ronald took the chance to thank Hillary for covering him, giving her a little hug.

Buster kicked the ball for the extra point, making it good. The mice kept narrating the game, excited as well.

"This starts looking good for the Looniversity's team. While there's a pause in the game, we have some special announcements. Hubie?" Bert said at the microphone, and directed to his companion. Hubert took out a large sheet of paper, and read, while directing to the mike as well.

"First, to the owner of a chocolate brown colored car, with tomato red colored top, and interiors in grape and cream…we have the sad duty to inform you, that someone ate it." Hubert said.

At the bleachers, Taz smiled nervously, while trying to hide the remains of a chewed tire. His brothers, Molly and Jake, who were sitting next to him, rolled their eyes at him, smiling.

"Second, before the game started, one of the Acme's players asked us to pleasetell the males sitting on the two lines behind Minerva Mink, and the ones sitting at the other side of the stadium, to please stop drooling over her, and watch the game." Bertie talked next.

Many guys at the bleachers got nervous looks, and directed their eyes to the field. Newt, who was sitting at the other side of the stadium, placed down his binoculars, and chuckled nervously. Minerva spotted him, and rolled her eyes, but eventually smiled at the dog.

"You knew that would happen?" Wally asked Ronald, who just nodded.

"And last, the Acme National Bank had just called, and asked us to inform Mister Mauler that his last check bounced. If you are in the stadium, please, contact them as soon as possible." Hubert concluded.

"WHAAAT? You traitors! You said that the check was good!" Marcus snapped, and pointed to Roderick and Drake. The Perfectos gulped.

"So, your last name is Mauler, uh?" Buster glared at Marcus, with the rest of the team behind him, showing furious looks as well. Marcus gulped, realizing his mistake.

"No…I mean, yes, that's my last name…but…eh…Max, boss, can you help me?" Marcus nervously said, and directed to Monty, who was sitting on the bleachers. However, the millionaire brat seemed to be as angry as Buster.

"You, imbecile! I ordered you to not cause problems to the team, remember? I hate them, but Acme is my school, and I would never do anything that might help the Perfectos!" Max growled. He had a big bet on this game, so Marcus' betrayal affected him as well.

Arnold approached the traitor, and placed his massive paw over the guy's helmet.

"YOU ARE OUT OF THE TEAM!" Arnold yelled, and pressed the helmet against Marcus until the whole body of the boy was inside it. Skippy approached to the team, pushing a cannon, and Arnold tossed the boy into it. The cheerleaders moved next to the squirrel, and made a military salute.

"Fire in zhe hole!" Fifi screamed, while Skippy turned on the weapon's fuse, and, a moment later…

BOOOOM!

Marcus was flying out from the stadium, and over the city.

A moment later, Fifi entered the field, wearing her football uniform, and gave Calamity a high four; since now the Looniversity was one player-less, Arnold decided to use the reserve, the cheerleaders, in turns, and the skunkette volunteered to be the first one.

Mary checked her camera, and discovered how Marcus was sending the information using the zoom and focusing on the takes she had with him on them. Every time Marcus walked to be on position, he directed a fast look to the Perfectos, and moved his lips spelling the name of the key player, and the name of the play. The hawk, using his superior sight, could see it clearly, and pass the information to Roderick.

The Perfectos prepared to do their first play. Roderick gave a signal to a ram positioned behind him, and, after Gogo sounded his whistle, the rat passed the ball to the ovine. Their play was very similar to the "Battle Cat", with the ram hitting the Acme's players on his way to the goal line. The ram advanced a lot into Acme's territory, but then Wally appeared next to him, snarling. The ram changed his direction to avoid the wolf, but was cut by Hillary, who was snarling as well, so he had to change his direction again.

"STOP, YOU FOOL! YOU ARE RUNNING THE WRONG WAY!" Roderick yelled at the ram. He was right; Wally and Hillary adapted a predatory technique into a play, making the player to move in the direction they wanted, so the ram now was running in the opposite direction. The Perfecto realized his mistake, and tried to go back to his original pattern, but Fifi sprayed him, knocking the ram out, ending Perfecto's first attempt.

The Perfectos tried a different approach, giving the ball to a very strong player next time. Roderick passed it to the same bear that tried to grab Junior previously, and the huge animal advanced without fear into Acme's territory. This time, Buster and Fowlmouth faked an attack, running against the bear, but, a second before making contact, they moved away, allowing Ronald (who was undetected since the bear was focusing on the smaller toons) to tackle him from one side.

On their third attempt, Roderick tried to make a long pass to the same dog that tackled Plucky at the beginning of the game. This time, Dizzy, on his tornado's form, moved in front of the dog, making him to move away from the ball's path to avoid the devil. Then, out from nowhere, Beeper intercepted the pass, and dashed at full speed into the Perfectos' goal line, before any of them could realize it.

"A SPEED DEMON, BEEPER IS. HE IS GREAT, WE ARE GOING TO WIN!" Babs and Shirley cheered, while the crowd clapped and whistled at the little bird. Calamity gave the roadrunner a high-four, while the rest of the team approached to congratulate him as well.

The Perfectos made their next attempt, attacking at full power. This time, they almost succeeded, but Buster and Plucky tackled Danforth, the one holding the ball, mere inches before they could score.

It was Acme's turn again. Fifi exited the field, allowing Babs to enter. Since now the Perfectos had no idea about who was the key player of the plays, the game was a fair one. After three attempts, Acme scored again, this time, thanks to a triple pass between Buster, Babs, and Plucky; the green duck was the one who scored, protected by Wally and Ronald.

"HE IS LUCKY. NOT YUCKY. WE GOT A SCORE BY PLUCKY!" Fifi and Shirley cheered. Plucky, as usual, made a major showing-off because of this, but cool down after a moment, allowing his team to congratulate him. He even thanked the predators and the rabbits for their cooperation on that play.

The game continued normally, with lots of cool plays from both sides. The Perfectos handled to score as well, thanks to some smart direction from Roderick and the superiority of strength from most of their players compared with the majority of Acme's. However, Buster and his team were technically superior, and had a good advantage in the speed's department, plus many of the Perfectos were afraid of facing Ronald and, especially, Hillary, thanks to her victory on the ring a few weeks ago. So, when Gogo shot to end the first half of the game, Acme was still winning by a six points' advantage.

"Hey, what a great first half! We have good chances to win this one, eh, Shirley?" Plucky told his girlfriend, whose entered to play after Babs. However, the loon had a concerned look, while watching at Perfecto's bench.

"Shirley? Loony, are you okay?" Plucky asked her, with a little concern on his voice. Shirley shook her head, and directed to the duck.

"Like, sorry, Plucky, but I'm receiving some really weirdo vibes from the guys at that bench. And Roderick is, like, furious, but I sense he's not nearly as mad as he should be right now. I think we might have problems on the second half, or some junk." Shirley explained. Plucky looked at the little guys on Perfecto's bench, and shrugged.

"Hey, don't worry, Shirley. Those guys are almostthe size of Sneezer. What can they do? Tackle our toes?" Plucky said. Shirley removed her helmet, and sighed.

"Isn't Buster the one who always say that you must never underestimate the little guy?" The girl walked out of the field. Plucky gave her a puzzled look, and sighed as well, hoping her powers were wrong for once.

Before entering the dressing rooms to rest, Ronald directed his sight to the bleachers, and smiled while waving his paw. Hillary was waiting for him inside.

"Hey, Big Paw, you are that happy because we are winning, or there is another reason?" The hyena asked.

"Well, Hillary, is just that my parents are among the crowd. They arrived townjust a couple of hours before the game started, so I hadn't been able to receive them properly yet." Ronald explained. The hyena placed her paw in her partner's shoulder.

"Hey, if that's true, then I think you are giving them a great welcome by playing the way you are doing it. And, if you agree, I would like to meet them after the game." Hillary told him. Ronald smiled at her, nodding. He already had visitedHill's home, along with a few other classmates, to meet her family; even if them were still a little hesitant about allowing Ron to remain as a close friend of Hillary, after a while they actually liked the guy.

"Hey, lovebirds, you can chat later. We need to rest for the second half!" Vinnie called them from the dressing rooms. Ron and Hillary smiled nervously, and finally entered as well.

Once the half-time's show ended, the players returned to the field. However, this time, Roderick was carrying a large gym's bag, and had a devious smile plastered on his face. Danforth was next to him, smiling as well, while Rhubella, Margot, and the rest of Perfecto's players and cheerleaders gave them a puzzled look. Obviously, their leaders were about to use the secret weapon they had mentioned to everyone at the Prep, but never explained what it was.

Roderick approached the bench, and the five little guys stood up. The rat opened the bag, and took out a football; it was like any regular ball, but this one had a slight yellow glowing on it. The little guys took a hand out from their cloaks; each one was from a different color...orange, blue, purple, red, and green.

At the bleachers, Lola gasped. Honey gave her a worried look.

"Lola, are you okay? You look as if you had seen a ghost!" Honey said to her cousin. Lola, extremely pale, finally managed to talk, while the sky filled up with black clouds.

"Honey...I...I know who are those guys! The kids are in a huge problem!" Lola exclaimed. The rest of the Looney Tunes looked carefully at the little players, and gulped as well.

"Ancient spirits of evil... transform this decadent players...into Perfectos! The ever-winning! Hah, hah, hah!" Roderick laughed evilly. Danforth gave him a weird look.

"Sorry, but I always wanted to say that." The rat said while shrugging.

Then, the football stopped glowing. A moment later, the cloaked guys started growing...and growing...and growing, until they ripped their disguises, and then kept growing. Once they ended their transformation, each one was big and muscled enough to make Arnold look like a toy poodle. The creatures' ears were short and pointy, and their faces were tough-looking. They were all dressed with the black and white uniform of Perfecto Prep.

**RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

A large roar, that also served to the show their powerful fangs, was heard from the five giants, making the Acme's team to gulp in fear; even Hillary, who until then hadn't shown signs of fearing anything, paled as well. Even the other Perfectos were scared of their new teammates.

The whole stadium got silent, including the rodents at the press booth. Lola broke the silence.

"Pound." She said in fear.

"Nawt." Bugs continued, gulping.

"Bang." Daffy added, cowering.

"B-b-b-Blanko." Porky, sweating (who was weird, since pigs don't sweat), was next.

"Bupkus." Wile. lowering his ears, ended.

"PTHSUFFERIN' PTHSUCKUTTAGE! THE MONPTHSTARS!" Sylvester screamed, terrified. The whole stadium heard him.

Roderick and Danforth had their widest smiles ever.


	14. The Second Half

THE SECOND HALF.

"Hey, what's up, docs? I t'ought you guyshad reformed!" Bugs, walking into the field, followed by some other Looney Tunes, directed to the Monstars. Pound, the aliens' leader, moved in front of him to reply.

"Well, Bugs, we actually reformed; this is all business, nothing more. You see, we need to have a steady job, or study on an earthling institution, to avoid being deported by your government, or finish in a secret lab in Roswell. As you know, we have very specific skills, so it's hard for us to find a good job." Pound explained. Roderick cut him.

"And our school offered them a full scholarship as members of our team. So, you see, they are really students, so technically we aren't cheating." The rat said with a smug look. Lola snapped.

"But all of you promised to never take anyone's skills again!" Lola said to the aliens. Pound shrugged.

"We hadn't stolen anything, Lola. You see, the Perfectos paid a large amount of money to some professional players so they could allow us to take their talent for this game. Everything is on paper, and perfectly legal. We'll return the skills once the game is over." Pound finished. Bugs and the other Tunes moved next to the Acme Team, with worried looks on their faces.

"Guys, listen, this is serious. The Nerdlucks can absorb virtually every bit of athletic skillfrom anyone to turn into the Monstars, plus getting enhanced strength in the process. Facing them is like going against professional players with a mega-dosage of steroids!" Lola explained to the students.

"There's another kind?" Plucky said, rolling his eyes. The comment was ignored, since everyone, including him, was really worried at the moment.

"And, I say, and they have experience fighting our toon tricks, I mean, so they can fight yours as well." Foghorn Leghorn complemented the information.

"But you guys beat them once!" Vinnie pointed. Daffy sighed.

"Yepths, on pthscreen, but, behind cameraphts, we had a little game againpthst them to practice the film'pths choreography, and they kicked our buttpths, even with Mike helping upths."The black duck admitted.The Tiny Toons gasped. Arnold gulped, and then directed to his team.

"Okay, wimpies, you heard them. We are fighting a superior force here. I want no cowards on this team, but I expect no miracles either. So, go into that field, and do your best...and be careful, okay?" Arnold said. The team nodded; it was weird to hear Arnold talking so nervously, or express concern about their safety, which gave them a better idea about the players they were about to face.

The Perfectos made the second half's first play. Roderick passed the ball to Pound, and he dashed in direction of Acme's goal line. Ronald and Hillary tried their "Fang and Claw" defensive movement, consisting on striking at the same time both sides of a player, but Nawt grabbed Ron by his tail, and threw him over his head, while Blanko intercepted Hillary and slapped her away like a mosquito. Pound scored easily, and threw the ball against the ground, destroying it because of the impact's force.

"Perfecto. Rah." The Perfectos' cheerleaders said, but, this time, even if they still made their unenthusiastic cheer, they weren't goofing up, but watching the whole scene with wide-open eyes.

Bupkus kicked the replacement ball for the extra point, scoring, and sending it out of the stadium. Now Perfecto had the advantage.

The Perfectos' next play was called "The Steamroller", and with good reason. The five aliens dashed, making a line, against the Acme Team, with Roderick, holding the ball, running behind them. The toonsters were literally squished by the Monstars; even Dizzy, who tried to stop them with his tornado, failed in his attempt.

Skippy got an idea, remembering Wally had placed his cap under his helmet, set backwards. The squirrel got a huge round piece of cheese out from his body's pocket, and whistled at the wolf to get his attention.

"Hey, Wally! Say cheese!" Skippy yelled while showing the cheese to Wally. The trick worked, and a second later he was on his Fangface's identity. With his werewolf's strength, that was even bigger than Hillary and Ronald's combination, he would surely be able to at stop the Monstars, at leastthis time.

"Howwwl! I'll get them, I'll get them!" Wally/Fangface exclaimed while charging against the aliens. Unfortunately, Marcus made a good spying job, and told Roddy about this wolf's ability, so, after some investigation, the rat was ready for this particular spin-change. Roderick took a picture of a sunrise out from his shirt.

"Hey, dog! _Good morning, sunshine!_" Roderick sang at the last part, in a mocking way, while showing the picture to Wally. The wolf changed back to normal, and, a second later, Bupkus and Nawt were flattening him against the terrain.

Once the aliens crossed the goal line, Roderick scored without any opposition, and laughed at the fallen toons.

"I'm not even saying _Rah,_ this time." Rhubella said, crossing her arms, and glaring at her boyfriend. The other cheerleaders shrugged, and moved lightly their pom-poms, just to do something.

Again, Bupkus kicked the extra point, but, this time, Buster made Concord fly to intercept it. The little condor succeeded, but received a major hit, and had to sit at the bench to recover. Arnold now had to ask Babs to enter the field alongside Fifi, so Shirley, by the time being, was the only cheerleader on Acme's side.

Buster planned the next play. Fortunately, he had competed against Roderick many times, so he knew the way the rat thinks. The rabbit gave a few instructions to his teammates, and they got into position.

Roderick made his pass to Blanko, and the huge alien dashed to Acme's line. The other aliens moved next to him for coverage, but, at that moment, Fifi released a massive amount of fumes, stopping them as well as most of the Perfectos.

"NOW!" Buster screamed, and he and all his teammates jumped over Blanko. The Monstar could advance a few yards carrying them, but eventually was stopped before he could score. Roderick, recovering from the stench's attack, growled at the rabbit.

"Good play, Bunny, but is useless. You needed all your loser team to stop just one of my Monstars. Your winning chances are smaller than your bank's account." Roderick laughed evilly, and moved back to his side of the field to plan next play. The Tiny Toons looked down; Roddy had a point. They had no chances of winning this one; the most they could expect was trying to not loss by too much.

The toonsters moved to their defensive positions. Ronald gave Hillary a fast look, and noticed how sad and scared she seemed to be. At that moment, he discovered something; he HATED to see her that way. Ronald changed his also saddened look for an angry one, and glared at the Perfectos, concentrating on the alien that seemed to be more eager to act.

The Perfectos started their play. Roderick passed the ball to Danforth, and he made another pass to Bang. The Monstar dashed against the Acme's players, even holding his breath in case Fifi decided to use her fumes again (something she couldn't really do at the moment, because of the massive amount she released a few minutes ago), and pushed them out his way without any effort. The only toon in front of him was Ronald...the toon that was now making a circling action with his legs to gain more speed, and, a moment later...

WHHHHAAAAAMMMM!

The whole stadium got silent. Ronald had rammed against the Monstar using all his strength, and succeeded, stopping him. The alien dropped the ball, and was sent a few feet back, while Ron fell to the ground, unconscious because of the impact. Hillary ran next to him, and removed his helmet, while the rest of the team surrounded them.

"RON! SPEAK TO ME! COME ON, BIG PAW, DON'T SCARE ME! I AM THE PRETTY PUNCHER, PLEASE, ANSWER ME!" Hillary shook Ronald while yelling at him, totally hysterical.

"Yesss...I do...can I kisss the briiide?" The stunned toon replied, making Hillary to blush. Everybody sighed in relief; silly talking after an impact is a normal reaction on healthy toons, so it was clear Ronald would be okay.

"Hey, everybody, the big guy is fine!" Babs yelled so everyone could listen to her. The whole stadium cheered at Ronald's effort, except Minerva, Rita, and Runt (they sighed in relief), and, of course, the Perfectos (unless you count Rhubella and Margot, who were smirking to each other). Ronald shook his head, and returned back to his feet, with the whole team congratulating him. Hillary gave him her usual friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Don't do that again, Muscle Boy. You scared me, and I hate to be afraid." Hillary chuckled. Ronald gave her a warm smile.

"Well, I hate to see you scared, or sad...or just not happy at all." He whispered to her. The hyena smiled widely, and directed to her team.

"Hey, everyone, if Lippy here could stop a Monstar, why we can't do it as well? Those guys are tough, but not invincible." Hillary said, in a confident tone. The other toons looked at each other, and smiled as well.

"You heard the lady. Let's party... Looniversity's style!" Buster exclaimed, rising his fist. The other toons did it as well, and prepared for their next turn.

The Acme and Perfecto players got into position. Buster decided to use one of his favorite plays, the "Under-Invasion"; when Gogo whistled, the Acme's players quickly formed a wall around Buster, and, when the Monstars got close, they split up, revealing a hole in the field.

"The rabbit is tunneling! Stop him!" Roderick yelled. Pound and Blanko, who decided to stay behind their team for this attack, reacted quickly, and placed their hands on the field. When Pound felt a vibration, he literally sunk his hand on the terrain, and, after a few seconds, emerged holding Buster by his legs.

"So, you do magic tricks too?" Buster smiled nervously at the alien. Pound scowled him, and dropped the rabbit. Even if Buster got caught, this play allowed the Looniversity to advance a few yards.

Acme got his second chance. This time, Buster decided to use their fastest runner, Beeper, for a dashing play. The rabbit faked a long pass, but, actually, he just extended his paw so Beeper could snatch the ball from him, and zoom at full speed, avoiding the Monstars to score. However, the aliens were ready for this kind of trick, and the five of them stumped the ground with all their strength; as a result, all the other players, Perfectos included, lost their balance because of the shockwave, and Beeper had to stop on his tracks. A second later, Nawt jumped over the bird, squishing him.

"Oh, man, these guys watched my fight, or what?" Hillary asked, clenching her teeth. Calamity and Furrball dashed next to Beeper to check him. The little bird was stunned, but seemed to be okay. However, Arnold decided to give him a rest, and motioned him to go at the bench, while Shirley entered the field. Skippy, using a megaphone, would be the one in charge of the cheers.

Now, the Acme Team was starting getting close to the Perfecto's goal line. Buster had an idea; instead of a quick play, the next one will be a two-part play, the first one to get closer, and the second one to finally score. The players got into position, and the rabbit started yelling his orders.

"Okay, team, 24, 32, 85, 9, up, down, side, walk, sit, move, duck, dodge, play dead, roll..." Buster said out loud, and, when he noticed the dumbfound looks the Perfectos were giving him, changed his tone to start the plan.

"_The left hand in the front, and the right one behind..."_ Buster started singing while he and his partners started doing the movements he was saying, except Furrball and Calamity, who took out a fiddle each one to give background music to the rabbit.

"_Put the hands backwards, and move everything else..."_ Buster continued, with all the Acme's players mimicking him. Now, the Perfectos, caught by the rhythm, were dancing and following his orders as well. Buster smiled, and kept his singing.

"_Now clap all loudly, if you liked the game..." _All the players started clapping.

"_Now do whatever want, while this song we play..."_ All the players started dancing in various styles. Plucky and Shirley, as Ronald and Hillary, paired to dance like a couple, while the others danced by their own. Buster then passed the ball to Babs, and she made another pass to Hamton, who started advancing to the Perfecto's side while dancing.

"The pig! He is going to score!" One of Perfecto's students, sitting on one of the front bleachers, yelled to his team. The Monstars reacted, and noticed Hamton. The pig dropped the ball a second before Burpkus could smash him. The dancing trick allowed the Loo to advance a few more yards, and now they only had25 more in front of them. Apparently, even if the Monstars could fight back the toon tricks, they only knew the Looney Tunes currently used ones, so the Tiny Toons' best hope was surprising them with unexpected stunts that their mentors hardly made.

"We can't let them advance another yard! This time, we'll crush them the moment they start the play!" Roderick instructed his teammates. All of them nodded, and got into position.

"Okay, guys, time for the "G. L."; are you ready, Shirley?" Buster directed to the blonde loon.

"Like, of course, Buster. Leave it to me." Shirley answered. The players got into position, with her right behind Buster. The moment the rabbit got the ball the Perfectos made their move to smash all the Acme's players, but were cut by a little white and yellow tornado. Shirley stopped spinning, and emerged dressed with a long brown robe, with a matching hood that covered most of her head, so only her eyes and beak were visible.

"We aren't the players you are playing against." Shirley said in a solemn tone while waving her hand/wing in front of her. All the Perfectos stared at her.

"You aren't the players we are playing against." The Perfectos chorused, with blank expressions.

"You are going to allow us to pass, or some junk." Shirley continued, repeating the tone and the movement. The Perfectos moved at the sides of the field.

"We'll allow you to pass, or some junk." They chorused. Then, Buster gave the ball to Shirley, and the girl walked without any hurry into the goal line.

"Never underestimated, The Force must be." Shirley said in her solemn tone a second before spin-changing back to normal. At that moment, the Perfectos reacted, and noted the loon giving them a wide smile inside their goal line. Roderick was speechless, while the Acme's players dashed next to Shirley to congratulate her.

"TIME TO CHEER, YOUNG PADAWANS, COZ JEDI SHIRLEY SCORED ONE!" Skippy directed to the crowd, who was cheering and whistling at the little loon as well. Shirley waved her hands/wings at the crowd, but it was obvious she was a little tired; spin-changing into a full-functional Jedi isn't easy, even for a toon that already has mental powers, so she might not be able to do another spin-change for a while.

Buster allowed Babs to kick for the extra point. The pink rabbit did it, so now the difference between Acme and Perfecto was a minimal one. Roderick was furious, but knew that Perfecto would have next turn, so it was a good chance to recover, and even win the game, if they could score more than once, so the difference would be bigger on Acme's next attempt.

The moment the Perfectos started their play, all the Acme players split to the sides of the field, except Ronald, who was standing on the Perfectos' way, right in front of the goal line. The Monstars chuckled, as well as the rest of the team, while Ronald took a deep breath.

"What a fool! Does he really think he can roar so loudly to scare all of us?" Drake laughed while running next to Blanko. At that moment, Ronald took a megaphone out from his body's pocket. The whole Perfecto Team stopped on its tracks.

"I guess he really can..." Drake gulped.

**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR...!**

The megaphone increased the roar's power, so much it sent all the Perfectos, even the Monstars, back to their part of the field. They stopped just a few inches in front of the goal line, saving from another scoring by pure luck. The Monstars stood up, and helped their teammates to do the same, since the aliens had landed over them, squishing almost the whole team.

"Hey, that was a great roar, Muscle Boy!" Hillary said to Ronald, approaching him along with the rest of the team. Then, the hyena sniffed the air, and took out a mint pill.

"Or maybe it was your breath. Take this, and never again eat sardines and liver before a game." Hillary joked while giving the pill the Ronald. All their teammates chuckled, while Ronald just shrugged, and tossed the pill inside his jaws.

"Pthsardines and liver?" Daffy, at the bleachers, asked to nobody in particular, with a disgusted expression.

"Yes. And don't ask me what he had for dinner last night." Minerva, who was sitting a few seats behind the duck, overheard him and replied.

"Let me guess. He had Limburger cheese, anchovies, and tuna, all in the same sandwich." Rita, with a knowing expression, said to the mink. Minerva nodded.

"And spiced with mustard." Minerva and Rita said at the same time.

"P.U!" Skippy popped his head from behind Runt, making a nauseating face.

"Skippy, what are you doing here? Definitely, you should be at the field, directing the cheering." Runt said to the little squirrel. Skippy shrugged.

"I know. But this is the first chance I have to say my trademark phrase in the story, and didn't want to waste it." Skippy told the dog, and then dashed back to the field, where Buster was telling his teammates about their next play.

"Okay, team, we need to keep the defense, at least for the next two attempts. Shirley, do you feel strong enough to help us with the "Toaster in Bathtub"?" Buster asked the loon. Shirley concentrated for a moment, and replied.

"Like, yes, but I think it will be my last play of the game, or some junk. That one will need all my remaining force." Shirley informed the rabbit. He and the rest of the team nodded, and prepared for Perfecto's next play.

The Perfectos decided to use the "Steamroller" again. The Monstars charged against the Acme's players, but, curiously, the toonsters, instead of trying to block them, retreated while taking out water guns.

"Ready...aim... WATER!" Buster yelled, and he and all his partners blasted the Monstars and the rest of Perfecto Team. This caused some of Perfecto's players to slip, but the Monstars hardly felt it.

"Please, you must be kidding. Stopping us with water?" Pound laughed alongside the other aliens. Buster smiled, and directed to his teammates.

"Okay, toonsters...INVISIBLE LADDERS!" The whole Acme Team mimicked the action of climbing a ladder, and, since they are toons, it worked, elevating them several feet on the air. The Monstars looked at them dumbfounded, and then noticed one toon was still on the ground...or, more exactly, levitating a few inches over it.

"Physics 101. Like, what happen to a soaked alien when he's hit by lightning?" Shirley gave them a devious smile, while forming an energy ball with her fingertips. The Monstars gulped.

"Same thing that happens to anything else." Shirley ended, and threw the ball against the wet lawn.

SHHHRRRRAAAAKKKKLLLEEEEE...!

The whole Perfecto Team received a massive shock treatment, knocking them out. Since, in the "Steamroller", the player holding the ball was always located several feet behind the Monstars, this defensive maneuver made the Prep to just advance a few yards.

While the Acme's players returned to the ground and Perfecto's to their feet, Shirley exited the field, with the crowd cheering at her. She was exhausted after that display, so she needed Mary and Skippy to help her sit at the bench. Luckily, Concord was now feeling better, so he could re-enter the field. Buster directed his attention to Mary, and nodded to her. The girl nodded back, and directed to Skippy.

"I'll go to the Press Booth to tape the game from there, Skippy. I'll be back later." She said to the squirrel, and then dashed away. She joined Hubert and Bert a moment later.

"Hey, hello! Listen, can I tape the next play from here? I can even help you with the narration." Mary said to the mice. They nodded, and Hubert directed to the crowd.

"While the Perfectos prepare their next movement, one of Acme students had joined us. Member of the Boxing Team, the Basketball's one, the News crew, and a well known face at K-ACME TV, she is Miss Mary Melody. How are you, Mary?" Hubert asked her.

"Fine, and thanks a lot for allowing me to be here. I see that the Perfectos are now getting on position. Oh, Roderick really seems pissed. The last two defensive movements from the Looniversity really caught his team by surprise, and now they are going for everything." Mary narrated.

At the field, Roderick really looked as furious as Mary said. He decided to get the ball and score himself on next play, while the Monstars and the rest of the team would cover him.

"The game re-starts. Roderick has the ball...he dashes into Acme's territory...the other Perfectos are on the Acme's players way, so nobody can stop the rat." Mary narrated the action. Roderick was smiling deviously; he was just a few yards away from the goal line.

"Oh, wait. One of Acme's players had avoided the Monstars, and now is heading against Roddy!" Mary said.

"What? Where? Where is he?" Roderick stopped, surprised, and started looking in all directions, searching for said player, but saw nothing.

"Roderick is confused. He tries to find a way to avoid the attack... but is too late! Now there are more Acme players surrounding him!" Mary continued.

"They are?" Roderick gasped in fear, but still saw nothing.

"They are moving closer! Is a massive attack! Roderick is going to be destroyed! One broken rat, coming up!" Mary said in an alarmed tone.

"Oh, no! And I have nobody to cover me!" Roderick gulped, and started sweating bullets, while running in circles.

"Oh, the humanity! Poor Roddy! Even he doesn't deserve this! No toon can survive this kind of attack! Call 911! Somebody save him!" Mary almost yelled.

"YES! PLEASE! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Roderick screamed, and threw the ball to the air in panic before throwing himself to the ground, keeping his eyes closed and adopting a fetal position. Concord grabbed the ball in mid-air, and flew in direction of Perfecto's line. He was intercepted by Bang, but Roderick's previous advance was totally lost.

"Wait...oh, silly me, I was looking at another game! Sorry about that misinformation, folks. No, what really happened is that Roddy fell to the ground crying like a baby while Concord recovered the ball. My mistake." Mary said at the microphone.

Roderick opened his eyes, and saw that almost everyone at the bleachers, including his Perfecto's classmates, was laughing at him. Even Rhubella and Margot were rolling on the ground, laughing. Roderick got a red tone, but, instead of his usual fury, this was because of embarrassment.

"Sorry, pals, but I think I'll better go back to tape at field's level. Guess I'm not that good narrating the sports. Thank you anyway." Mary said to the mice, and then walked out of the booth.

"I'll probably hate myself in the morning." Mary mumbled to herself, but kept a wide smile, while exiting the booth. At the bleachers, Tweety took a tape recorder out from his body's pocket, and talked to it.

"Personal note. Remember to give Mary extra credits in Outsmarting Foes." The bird taped his message, and put the recorder back on its place.

The Perfectos started the last chance they had on this turn. This time, the Monstars got the ball since the beginning, and handled to pass over the Acme's players, who had no chance to use any toon trick, and the aliens scored. Roderick smiled evilly.

"_Perfecto. Rah." _The rat turned to see the cheerleaders, since their "cheer" now had an electronic voice. To his surprise, this time the cheer came from a tape recorder, since the girls were too busy sitting around a garden's table, playing canasta. Roderick slapped his forehead, and returned his attention to the game.

"Okay, we have a good advantage now, but, to be sure, do your best to score the extra point, understood?" Roderick said to the Monstars. The aliens nodded.

Bupkus kicked the ball to score. It flew through the air to do a sure scoring...

And a powerful wind stopped it on mid air. The Perfectos gasped, and then lowered their heads to see Wally blowing with all his lungs' strength.

"Starting "Spiritual Offensive", now!" Buster yelled to his partners. Hillary and Ronald joined their paws, and Babs sat on them. A second later, both predators impulse the rabbit to the air, and Babs grabbed the ball, while gliding through Perfecto's territory.

"GET THAT RABBIT! CATCH HER BEFORE SHE TOUCHES THE GROUND!" Roderick yelled. Blanko dashed in front of the rabbit, whose now was falling to the field.

"Heh, heh, heh! You are dead meat, bunny!" Drake laughed at Babs. However, instead of scaring, she smiled.

"How curious you mentioned death...because I'M GOING GHOST!" Babs started spin-changing while falling. Blanko caught her by clapping his hands against the rabbit, but, surprisingly, Babs phased through him; she was entirely transparent and colorless, and seemed to be wearing some kind of jumpsuit.

Babs flew through the air, still holding the ball, directing to Perfecto's line; the other Monstars tried catching her, but she just phased through the aliens without any effort, and scored. Babs landed, and stopped being transparent; she was wearing a black suit with white gloves and boots, and her fur was white as well, while her eyes were green.

"SHE FOOLED THEM ALL, COZ SHE'S BABSY PHANTOM...SHE PHASED THROUGH THEM ALL, COZ SHE'S BABSY PHANTOM...AND SHE ACHIEVED HER GOAL, COZ SHE IS...BABSY PHANTOM!" Shirley and Skippy cheered, while the crowd clapped and cheered loudly at Babs, who now was spin-changing back to normal.

The rabbit was hugged by all her partners, with Buster at the end, who gave her both a hug and a huge kiss. Buster already suspected that the Monstars would be able to score at least once, so he decided to keep them as far from the goal line the most times as possible, and then perform one of their best plays at the end of their turn to surprise the Perfectos. He also knew that Babs wouldn't be able to do another spin-change that powerful for a while, so motioned her to be at a back position for the rest of the game.

"Ok, that's it! If those Loosers can score by messing with our plays, we can do it too! Pound, when that rabbit perform his next pass, I want you to throw Danforth in the ball's way, like they did with Babs." Roderick instructed his teammates. Drake wasn't happy with the idea, but, since he was an avian, he could use his wings to stop his falling, and eventually score.

Beeper was now feeling better, so he entered the field, replacing Fifi. The Acme and Perfecto's team got into position, and Acme started its play. Buster made a long pass to Vinnie, but, as Roderick planned, Pound threw Drake against the ball, with a great accuracy. The duck caught the ball, and, when he touched land again, started running towards Acme's line, while the Monstars and the other Perfectos kept the toonsters away from him... except for two blurs, an orange and a gray one, dashing against Danforth.

"I'm going to score...I'm going to score...I'm going to HEEEEY...!" Drake was caught by Beeper and Calamity. Instead of tackling him, they positioned each one at one side of Drake, and carried him, ball and all, at full speed, into Perfecto's territory. Drake struggled to release himself, but both toons were just too fast, and had a good grip, so he was helpless to stop them.

"STOP THEM! DO WHATEVER YOU NEED, BUT STOP THEM!" Roderick yelled to the Monstars. The five aliens calculated the place where Beeper and Calamity would pass on their race to the goal line, and jumped to squish them. One second before they could hit them, the bird and the coyote split, leaving Drake in the ground, and in the Monstars' path.

WHHHHHAAAAAMMMM!

The five Monstars fell on Drake almost at the same time. When they finally moved, Danforth was so injured, he just couldn't keep playing. Roderick had to send him to the bench, replacing him with the ram that played on the first half.

"Those Acme fools stopped us this time, but they also gave me another idea. When one of them gets the ball, instead of tackling the idiot, carry him. We can score that way." Roderick told his teammates. The Monstars nodded, and the whole team got into position.

Buster made another pass, and, this time, Furrball got it. The moment the cat was about to complete the play by passing the ball to Dizzy, Bupkus grabbed him, and started running into Acme's territory. However, when he had just advanced a few yards, the alien stopped, and fell to the ground, scratching himself like crazy. Furrball lost no time, and made a pass to Hillary, who made another to Dizzy, and the little devil, with his tornado's effect, advanced a few more yards into Perfecto's territory until Nawt and Bang tackled him.

After the play was done, Furrball walked next to the alien, and whistled. A moment later, four fleas jumped out from Bupkus' skin, and into Furrball's paw. The cat leaned to get a better look of the bugs, and meowed in gratitude.

"Anything for you, _bambino_." Papa Flea said to the cat, and then he and his family returned to their usual place in Furrball's body, next to the left ear. Furrball joined his teammates, and Buster explained the next play.

"Okay, I'll need full coverage for this one. We'll do the "HB Bird-Mutt Combo". Ready?" Buster said to them. All the team nodded, and Wally took a deep breath while looking at Buster. The rabbit nodded back to the wolf, and the team got into position.

The play started. Hillary, Dizzy, and Ronald jumped in front of the team to stop the Monstars as much as they could, while the other Acme's players focused on the rest of the Perfectos. On the meantime, Buster (holding the ball) and Wally ran to a back position, and spin-changed. When ended, Buster was wearing a superhero's outfit, with a cowl that mimicked a bird's head and a long cape, totally blue except for the yellow utility-belt, wrist bands and boots, and a huge red "F" on his chest. Wally, on the other hand, was wearing a mask, short cape, chest plate, gloves and boots, all of them green, with a big yellow "D" on the chest.

"Buck Falcon!" Buster yelled.

"Wolf Wonder!" Wally exclaimed as well.

"AWAY!" Both toons chorused. Buster activated a device on his belt, and there was a little air explosion coming from his boots that propelled him several feet on the air, while Wally placed himself on four legs, and a little rocket turbine emerged from his back, at the same time a set of wheels appeared on his gloves and boots.

While Buster was hovering, he took a boomerang with little claw-like attachments on it, and hooked the football on it. Then, he threw inside Perfecto's territory; since the boomerang was flying at a good height, and made a complicated curve, nobody, even the Monstars, was able to intercept it.

"Now, DinoWolf, activate the Dyno-Roller-Rocket!" Buster yelled to Wally.

"Activating it, BF!" Wally replied, and, a second later, the turbine on his back turned on, sending the wolf at high speed into Perfecto's territory, avoiding or pushing away every Perfecto on his way. Nawt jumped in front of the goal line, and dashed against the wolf.

"Activating Dyno-Mechano-Limbs!" Wally said. A moment before they impacted, the wolf's limbs stretched, mimicking robotic ones, and the Monstar passed between them and under the wolf. Wally, taking advantage of his new height, could catch the boomerang with the ball using his muzzle, and scored.

"WITH BUSTER AND WALLY, ON OUR SIDE, PERFECTO SHOULD START TO CRY!" Skippy, Fifi, and Shirley cheered. Wally and Buster spin-changed back to normal, and were congratulated by their teammates; almost all were with Wally, while Buster was congratulated by Hamton, and then the rabbit received a major kiss from Babs.

This time, Vinnie was the one kicking for the extra point, making it good. Buster noticed Babs was now a little more tired, so motioned her to leave the field, and Fifi re-entered. The next play would decide the game.

"We are doing it well, but we have to score this one to win. It's the last play of the game, so I guess Roddy will send all the Monstars against the one of us that gets the ball. We'll need our strength's reserve, doing the "Gamma Bomb", to both win the game and resist the attack." Buster informed them. Ronald and Hillary gasped.

"Buster, you know that play is very dangerous, and requires a lot of energy. Besides, even if we don't like the Perfectos, this one can hurt them seriously." Ronald said him, concerned. Hillary gave him a fast look, and smiled slightly.

"I know. That's why we are only using it this time, because the Monstars are strong enough to stand it, and at this moment, so the player performing it can have a good rest right after doing the play." Buster explained. Ronald gave Hillary a fast look, and noticed she was smiling. He and the hyena nodded to each other, and then to Buster, accepting the idea.

"I don't care if you have to break all the rules, but I want the player grabbing the ball to be ABSOLUTELY, DEFINITELY, AND TOTALLY DESTROYED! THEY MOST PAY FOR MY HUMILIATION!" Roderick yelled at the Monstars. The aliens gave him a weird look, but nodded, and the teams got into formation.

Buster passed the ball to Ronald. He avoided two Perfecto's attackers, and then passed to Hillary. The hyena was then surrounded by the five aliens, dashing at full speed against her. She took a deep breath, and spin-changed; the Monstars stopped while keeping expecting positions, ready to fight anything coming out from the tornado. When the hyena stopped, she was...

Dressed with a lab's coat, and wearing nerdy glasses.

The Monstars laughed loudly, and jumped against Hillary, ready to squish her. They didn't notice when her eyes got a bright green glowing.

THHHUUUUMMMMP!

The Monstars fell on top of Hillary. A moment later...

**BBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

A loud explosion sent the five aliens through the air, in a compact mass, until they were out of sight. When the dust cleared, Hillary wasn't on sight either. Everyone at the bleachers was confused, as well as the Perfectos.

"Look, up in the sky!" Minerva screamed.

"It's a bird!" Slappy said, while taking out her glasses for a better look.

"It's a plane, I mean, plane!" Foghorn yelled.

"No... they are the Monstars, falling back!" Lola correctly guessed.

The Monstars were returning back to land, still in a compact mass, so they looked like a multi-colored comet. Everyone at the stadium covered for the impact.

**WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The shockwave was felt all over Acme Acres, and in the two closest states. After the dust cleared, there was a huge crater right on Perfecto's goal line. The aliens were around it, knocked out, and a huge green and furry animal was standing on the middle. On a closer look, it was obvious it was Hillary. The hyena slowly shrunk back to her regular size, and spin-changed back to normal.

"You'll not like me... when I get angry." Hillary said, panting, and threw the ball (or what was left of it) to the ground, scoring the winning touchdown.

"THIS WAS A REAL PERFECTO'S BASH! WE WIN THANKS TO A HILL SMASH!" Skippy, Shirley and Fifi reacted, and motioned everyone to cheer the team. The Acme's fans screamed wildly in happiness, while the whole Acme Team carried Hillary around the field. Roderick fell to his knees, shocked.

"No...I can't loss...I'm a Perfecto...I have to win...I MUST WIN!" The rat snapped, throwing his hands to the air. Drake, more recovered, walked next to him, angry as well.

"It wasn't our fault, Roderick! It was of those stupid aliens! They are supposed to be the best!" Drake said in a venomous voice. Roderick became totally red because of rage.

"YES! YOU'RE RIGHT, DANFORTH! HEY, MONSTARS!" Roderick directed to the aliens, who were now trying to stand up.

"**ALL OF YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF IDIOTS, INCOMPETENTS, USELESS REJECTS FROM A "STAR TREK"'S EPISODE! I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BLAME YOU, OR THOSE STUPID LOSERS YOU GOT THE SKILLS FROM!" **Roderick yelled in fury.

"Eh...Roddy...maybe you should calm down." Rhubella moved next to Roderick. He looked at her with furious eyes.

"So, now you are talking to me, imbecile? Why I should listen to you?" Roderick snapped at her. Rhubella kept her cool, and continued.

"Let me guess. You never saw "Space Jam", right?" Rhubella asked. Roderick shook his head.

"Of course I hadn't seen it! Why I should watch a movie starring the stupid teachers of Acme Looniversity?" Roderick grunted. Drake, behind him, opened his eyes in fear.

"Because then you would know that those guys just HATE to be insulted after losing. Good luck; I'll send you flowers to the hospital, promise." Rhubella said while moving away. Roderick felt Drake tapping his shoulder, and turned to see the five giants advancing towards them, with a mad look on their faces. Roderick lowered his ears, and gulped.

"I hope she doesn't send me daisies. I'm allergic." Roderick said in fear a moment before the Monstars jumped over him and Drake, and started pummeling them.

**WHAM! BIFF! THUD! POW! ZOCK! TOING! PUNCH! CRACK! WHUF! THRAK! ZAS! ZOWIE! UGH! KICK! PUNT! ANOTHER HITTING SOUND! WHAMMO!...**

"Hey, look! There's a post-game show! The guys organizing these events think about everything." Slappy said, chuckling, and started eating some peanuts while watching the Monstars kicking Roddy and Drake's butts.

On the meantime, the Acme Team dropped Hillary at the infirmary. She wasn't really hurt, but the impact stunned her, and the effort of doing that change consumed the hyena's remaining strength, so she needed to rest. Granny, the nurse, motioned all the toons to go out so she could recover. Before leaving, Ronald gave her a last look.

"Hey, Hillary, there will be a little party tomorrow night at the Loo to celebrate for this game...and my parents will be there. I'll introduce them to you then, okay?" Ronald asked. Hillary nodded.

"It's a date, Big Paw." Hillary smiled, and closed her eyes to sleep. Ronald smiled as well, and left the infirmary to join the team. At that moment, Hillary wide opened her eyes.

"I said it was a date? Oh, God, what if he misunderstands?" Hillary asked to herself. Then, she shook her head, and smiled.

"Then I'll be lucky." After that, she returned to her sleep, with a huge smile plastered on her face.


	15. The Celebration

THE CELEBRATION.

The next night, almost the whole Looniversity was at the school's gym, who was decorated and set for the occasion. Besides the students and the staff, many parents were there as well, but they were mainly chatting with the teachers, so the pupils were quite comfortable with them around.

Hillary arrived with her parents, and while they were talking with Slappy, she went to chat with Mary. The human girl was wearing a blue top, white mini-skirt, and a red bow; since she was dateless, she saw no reason for wearing anything special. Hillary, on the other hand, had changed her usual shirt for a red top, her shorts for a blue mini-skirt, and the usual spiked bracelets for regular silver colored ones, plus wearing one earring on each ear instead of just one on the left one; she wasn't comfortable with formal dresses, but decided she should look a little different for the occasion, but conserving her usual style. All the other girls and their dates were using gala clothing.

"Hey, Hill, you look great! I'm sure Ronald will like that outfit." Mary told the hyena.

"Eh...what makes you think I dressed this way for Ron?" Hillary nervously said.

"Maybe the fact that you had been looking for someone since you arrived, and the only ones who aren't here are him and Wally, and our wolf friend is late because he went to pick up his girl." Mary explained. Hillary sighed.

"Yes...well, I admit, I really want to make a good impression with his parents. After all, he made his best to be liked by mine, and succeeded." Hillary informed Mary. The girl smiled, and placed a hand on the hyena's shoulder.

"Don't worry, they'll like you...oh, look, there is Minerva entering. I'm sure Ronald and his parents will be with her." Mary pointed to the door. Hillary turned; the mink was really there, on an orange dress, not very revealing, but that fitted perfectly on her body. One second later, Ronald entered the gym dressed with a formal black outfit, and alongside him, she wearing a long blue dress and a black necklace, and he with an outfit that matched Ronald's...

"RITA AND RUNT?" Mary and Hillary chorused, wide opening their eyes. The other students noticed them as well, and had similar reactions. Then, the gang surrounded them, with surprised expressions. Ronald cleared his throat.

"Good night, guys...I want to introduce you to my parents, but I guess you already know them. Mom, Dad, they are my friends." Ronald placed himself between the dog and the cat, and made the introduction.

"Glad to meet you guys, definitely." Runt said waving his right paw. Rita nodded.

"Yes. Ronald talks a lot about all of you on his e-mails. Is a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Rita said. Plucky then said what everyone wanted to ask.

"Thanks... nice to meet you too...but I don't get it! Ronald is your son? But he's a lion!" Plucky said in a hurry, almost yelling at the last part. Ronald sighed.

"Well, if you remember, I had never claimed to be a lion myself. Everybody assumes it when they see me, and I just keep my mouth closed, because of some bad experiences I have had. People can fear a lion, but after a while they can accept it; however, many guys fear and hate hybrids or make fun of them and their families. Since I look like a lion, I let people think that until they get used to me so I don't get judged for my origin. Skippy, Minerva, and our teachers know about it, so they never said a thing as well." Ronald explained.

"Well, now that I think about it, you never told us your last name." Buster said.

"My complete name is Ronald Purr Smutt. Smutt is, obviously, my dad's real last name, and Purr, my second name, is because of my mom's maid one, Purrker; "Dog" and "Cat" are just their screen's last names. Actually, my dad birth's name is Ronald as well, but uses "Runt" on screen because it was his childhood's nickname." Ronald said while placing a paw on his parents' shoulders. The toonsters gave them a long look, except Calamity and Fifi, who wide opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Wanna hear something funny? When we got engaged, Runt actually wanted to use my last name so I could conserve it! As sweet at that was, I already had a lot of the relationship's control, so I decided to use both last names." Rita commented while giving Runt a fond look. Runt smiled at his wife, and blushed slightly; even after all these years, Rita's eyes could still melt his heart.

"But, you guys look too young to have a son Ronald's age." Babs pointed to Rita and Runt.

"And Bugs is old enough to use a cane, but definitely he is on top shape. Most toons don't reflect their real age. Besides, Rita and I got married right after graduating from here, and had Ronald a year later, so definitely we're not so old." Runt explained.

"Yes. They are like thirteen years older than me." Minerva confirmed.

"You had been married for such a long time? We had no idea...and I'm a reporter or something very close." Mary said. Rita decided to explain.

"When we joined the Animaniacs' cast, we already had done a lot of traveling with a theater's company, and Ronald had spent most of his life backstage. Unfortunately, as my son said, many people dislike the inter-species marriages, and the hybrids that result from them, so we had to hide both our marriage and Ronald's relation with us while we were part of the show; every time someone asked us about him, we always had to say he was a kid we were baby-sitting. Actually, that's why we almost didn't appear on the last seasons, because we started asking the producers to allow us show more of our feelings on screen. Please, we already were obvious enough; a little more cuddling couldn't hurt." Rita ended, rolling her eyes at the last part.

"But that's dadgum unfair! I mean, besides the dadgum rabbits here, almost all of us are dating someone from a different species…or we are dadgum trying." Fowlmout pointed, and then glanced at Shirley (Plucky's date) for a moment.

"Well, the inter-species thing is definitely more accepted these days, but back when Rita and I were dating…oh, man! We had to marry in secret to avoid some definitely intolerant guys that wanted to sabotage the wedding. The only ones attending were our parents, Minerva and her family (she was the flower girl, by the way), and a few close friends and our mentors from the Looniversity, Penelope and Charlie." Runt explained.

Hillary gave them a long look; Ronald was avoiding the eye-contact with her, probably ashamed for not telling about his real origin. Now that he was close to his parents, the resemblance was obvious. Ronald had his mother's green eyes and general body structure, while his complexion was similar to his father's, plus (except for the white front paws and the spots on Runt's back) they had almost the same color pattern on their furs, and shared the same kind of hairdo, who, in Ronald's case, passed as a lion's mane. The combination of Rita and Runt's features really produced a very convincing lion-like creature.

"Now, that's a surprise. So, you are like, fifty percent cat, and fifty percent dog, or some junk." Shirley directed to Ronald. He nodded, and, at that moment, a brown dog with long ears popped in front of them.

"Hey, that's nothing. I'm fifty percent Pointer…There it is! There it is!" The dog started pointing in all directions, talking in a hurry.

"Fifty percent Watch-dog." The canine continued, taking a huge watch out from his body's pocket.

"Fifty percent Setter." The dog returned the watch to the pocket, and sat at the floor.

"Fifty percent Irish." The dog took a wooden pipe out from his body's pocket, and placed it on its jaws. After a moment, he stood up, and placed the pipe back on its place.

"And fifty percent Spitz." The dog prepared to spit, but was cut by Runt, placing a paw on its snout.

"You know the funniest part about this, Charlie? I'm the dumb dog here, and even I know your math is definitely wrong." Runt said to his mentor while retiring his paw. Everyone chuckled, and Charlie and Runt shook paws. He was the one that gave him and Rita the idea for the homeless animal's act on first place. Of course, Rita and Runt couldn't use most of the gags they learned from him, or Penelope, while working on Animaniacs, because the script asked for a different style, but eventually worked for them to have one of their own.

"Okay, but I still don't get something. If Ronald isn't a lion, why he can roar so well?" Vinnie asked. Charlie, Minerva, Runt and Ronald moved a step back, while Rita cleared her throat.

RRROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!

The powerful roaring surprised the toonsters. Then, they all stared at Rita.

"I'm Catwoman. Hear me roar." Rita said in a perfect Michelle Pfeiffer's imitation. She chuckled, and returned to her usual tone. "I learned to do that trick for one episode, "Les Miseranimals", and taught it to Ronnie. He doesn't have my singing voice, but his roaring is excellent." Rita gave Ronald a proud look. He just chuckled, and placed a paw on his mother's shoulder.

"You are still the best, Mom." Ronald told her, winking an eye. Rita smiled at him. Runt saw his chance, and gave them a great hug.

"Family hug!" Runt said. Ronald and Rita gasped for air for a second, but recovered quickly and returned the hugging, smiling as well. All the toons around them started laughing, even Hillary.

"Hey, it's private, or I can join?" Minerva asked. Rita chuckled, and motioned her to get closer, so a moment later the mink was involved in the collective hug as well. Rita and Runt were like older brothers for she, and Ronald like a little brother or cousin, so Minerva was considered as part of the family.

"Well, that was nice. Are you guys moving around here, or Ronald will still be living with Minerva?" Buster asked the elder toons. At that moment, Bugs approached the group.

"I can answer dat one, Buster. You see, dere's one new project at da studio involvin' many Looney Tunes, "Loons at the Attic", or somethin' like dat, and we'll be kind of busy to attend all our classes. So, since Rita and Runt just finished dair concerts' tour, and have no more contracts for da moment, I asked dem to start teachin' here. Dey will both teach "Music", and Runt will teach "Sidekicking" instead of Porky…he is not part of da new project, but he'll assist me with some of my duties as Principal, so Runt will cover dat one as well." Bugs informed.

"And, since Lola will be busy too, I'll take her place training the Boxing Team." Rita said. The girls from the team gasped, and then gave a look to Lola, who was a few feet behind them. The bunny nodded; she was waiting for the right chance to tell them, but she didn't dare because she really enjoyed that job.

"What? You box too?" Babs asked the cat, raising an eyebrow. Rita nodded while pointing at Ron.

"How do you think Ronald learned that? I had been a street cat all my life, and if you live that way you must learn to run fast to avoid fighting, or how to fight as well. That's how I got this tiny scar." Rita pointed to the little missing bit on her right ear. Furrball nodded; he also lost one piece of his ear on a fight many years ago, so he could relate to Rita's experience. After that encounter, the blue cat always preferred to escape rather than fighting.

Minerva sighed; she knew how Rita got that scar. Many years ago, when the mink was four, she sneaked out from her house to catch a butterfly that was flying on the backyard, and then a huge Dobermann jumped the fence to attack her. Luckily, Rita was babysitting her that day, and had a huge fight with the dog to protect the little mink. The dog left terribly injured, but Rita got hurt as well; as a toon, she recovered fast, but that particular scar remained. To Minerva, it was a constant reminder about how much Rita cared about her, and since that day she always called the cat "big sister" in public, even when Minerva grew taller than Rita.

"And, because of our new jobs, we obviously have to move around here. We already made an appointment with one real-estate guy to buy a house in a terrain at the city's outsides. We just have to meet him in person to sign the final papers." Rita said. At that moment, Calamity approached them with a contract and a pen. Fifi was behind him.

"Well, vou can do iz right now, Mrs Purrson-Smutt. Cal is zhe owner of zhe terrain, and moi helps him with zhe paperwork. We ended zhe arrangements a week ago, and were expecting vour call." Fifi informed. Since neither she nor Calamity knew Rita and Runt's real last names, they had no idea that they would be the family moving to the new house.

Runt and Rita signed the contract, smiling. Ronald was happy as well because now he would be living with his parents, but also a little sad because he already had become used to live with Minerva. The mink approached him, and smiled at the hybrid.

"Well, we can always go jogging once in a while, and I can still see you at school, Ronnie." Minerva said. Ronald smiled widely, and chuckled while giving her a little hug.

"Anything you guys should tell us?" Hamton said, noticing Ron and Minerva. Ronald directed to his classmates.

"Oh, well, it was a surprise, but I guess I can tell you now. Minerva has a lot of free time on the mornings, since most of her modeling sessions are at the evening, or at night, so Bugs asked her to teach here too. Minerva will take Bugs' place in the "Advanced Spin-Changing", and Daffy's in "Wild Takes" as well." Ronald informed. Many of the guys wide-opened their eyes, and their jaws hit the floor; all of them will surely pay more attention on those classes now.

"Well, we know you are good causing wild takes, so no surprise there. But how good are you with the spin-changes?" Sweetie asked. Minerva walked a step aside, and started the spinning action. When she ended, her hairdo was shorter and curly, and was wearing a totally white and sleeveless gala dress, with white gloves that covered half of her arms, and fake diamonds' bracelets and necklace.

"_Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday, Mister President… happy birthday to you."_ Minerva sang in a perfect Marylin Monroe's impersonation. It was so good it caused a series of wolf whistles and wild takes among many of the males at the room. The mink chuckled, and spin-changed back to normal, vowing to thank her audience.

"Okay, you are approved, or some junk." Shirley said, laughing.

"Yes, that was good. I almost asked for an autograph." A male voice was heard, and the toonsters looked down, gasping when realized the one talking was Pound, whose was there with the other Nerdlucks.

"What are you guys doing here? Looking for revenge?" Plucky asked, scared. The little aliens chuckled. Bugs laughed a little, and then walked next to the Nerdlucks.

"Nah, I invited dem. After what dey made to Roddy and Drake, dey obviously can't study at Perfecto now. So, I made a few calls, and da studio's executives agreed to employ dem in administrative jobs in our theme parks. After all, dey used to work in an amusement park as well." Bugs informed. All the toonsters sighed in relief; they wouldn't need to play against the Monstars again.

"That's right. Sorry if we were a little tough with you guys at the game... when we change into the Monstars, we have this weird feeling that makes us a lot more aggressive; is like drinking a cocktail of testosterone and adrenaline. And we are also sorry for scaring you a moment ago. We arrived shortly after them, but everyone was so focused on the story nobody noticed us, so decided to stay quiet and hear it as well." Pound said to the students while pointing at Rita and Runt.

"Ah, never mind. We should have noticed you, but, besides the size detail, we didn't hear your spaceship." Buster said to the aliens. The five of them shook their heads.

"We didn't arrive here flying. We got a ride from one girl of Perfecto, and her boyfriend." Nawt informed, and then pointed to two toons that were behind the group, Wally on a black gala outfit, and, next to him, linking arms...

"RHUBELLA?" All the students chorused, shocked. The rat, wearing a green top, a long black skirt, and a thin white necklace, gave them a nervous chuckle. Wally blushed slightly, and rubbed the back of his head with his free paw.

"Oh, man...if we are going to be receiving more surprises, at least tell me so I can take a seat!" Sylvester Junior said while slapping his forehead. Babs approached the couple, with a confused but, at the same time, upset expression.

"You are dating Rhubella? But she is the most tricky and rotten girl at Perfecto...and Roddy's girlfriend!" Babs said to Wally, turning to see the rat at the last part. Wally sighed, and then repeated the same explanation he gave to Buster a few weeks before. Once he finished, Rhubella sighed, and started talking as well.

"You see, technically, I had been Roderick's girlfriend just by title, but not by action, for the last ten months. He had been really distant, and became a major jerk during the last year, hardly having a nice word or detail with me... I guess he always considered me a sure thing, so stopped caring about our relationship. Wally and I became friends when he studied at Perfecto, and helped me a lot to tolerate Roddy's mood. When he left, I lost one of my only two real friends, so we kept contact by e-mail. During the summer break, I went to Yellowstone Park to visit him and his family...and we both realized how much we love each other, so we became a couple. Anyone that can be a Perfecto's student for a few months, and still conserve his morals, is a remarkable guy, and, in Wally's case, a very handsome one as well." Rhubella explained, giving Wally a flirty look at the last part. The wolf smiled at her, and they stared for a few seconds.

"So, you had been cheating on Roderick, or some junk." Shirley said, crossing her arms/wings. Rhubella sighed again.

"I know, that wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but, as Babs said, I'm a little rotten, plus Roderick hardly paid me any attention, so it was easy for me to do without feeling guilty. I wanted to break up with him right at the beginning of the school year, but I decided to wait until I could convince my parents to allow me to study here at the Loo, and prepare myself to pass the admission's test." Rhubella informed, with a proud look at the last part. Everybody gave her a weird look, and then looked at Bugs, who just shrugged and nodded.

"She is right. I had been helping her to study for the test during the last month. At times we met here at the Loo, but I swear I never told her anything about our training. We focused on the learning all the time...except when we focused on each other." Wally explained, blushing at the last part, while Rhubella giggled.

The wolf already have had a little conversation with Bugs previous to the party, concerning these visits. Even if Wally admitted how much he and Rhubella like making out, he also told Bugs she never stayed the whole night, or too late, and they never did nothing more... "adult-like" than making out, since he respected Bugs' trust a lot, and also wanted to keep an honorable relationship with her. The wolf even had the chance to talk with her parents to show he really cared for the rat girl; that helped Ruby a lot to convince them about the school's change.

Rhubella gave him a fond smile; she passed the test, but, since the Perfectos don't take any lessons about how to be a cartoons' star (or even a secondary character), and only know how to perform the most basic toon tricks (they act like villains because of their nature, not because they are playing a role), Rhubella's grade wasn't enough to enter the Loo as a senior, but as a sophomore. It was okay for her, because that way she and Wally would share many classes, and eventually graduate together.

"Then, what you are telling us is that, instead of being Perfecto's spy, you had your own spy on the Prep? Cool!" Skippy, with a happy expression, said to Wally. The wolf and the rat shook their heads.

"More like counter-spy, squirrel. As I told you, Roderick and I hardly had any relation for the last months, so I had no idea about his plans until the moment he performed them. Of course, I gave a paw to Wally and the rest of you at times. When I heard about Roderick hiring hunters to get rid of some players, I sent a warning to Wally. And, at the game, I overheard Roderick talking with Drake before entering the field, so I discovered the spy's identity; after that, I made a call pretending to be the clerk of the Acme Bank, and set the trap to make him reveal himself." Rhubella explained.

A few feet behind the group, Marcus glared at her; he wasn't expelled from the Looniversity, but, as a punishment, he had to work as Wally and Pete's assistant for the rest of the semester, plus two months of detention, and the duty of serving as test dummy for Slappy's class during the whole year.

"So, it was you! I was getting a lot of money from this one, you know?" Marcus growled at the rodent. Wally and Ruby looked at each other, and smirked.

"You know, Marcus, I'm really sorry for giving you problems. Maybe I can solve the problem by inviting you to have dinner with us. I'll gladly make YOU a sandwich... for him." Rhubella said to the boy in a kind tone, giving him a devious smile and pointing at Wally at the last part.

"Oh, yes. Tomorrow we'll have full moon, right?" Wally said, rubbing his chin and looking at Marcus with hungry eyes. The boy gulped, remembering his experience with the Fangface's impersonation.

"Uh...well... I have to go! The toilets don't clean themselves!" Marcus said in a hurry, and dashed away in panic. Everyone laughed, while Wally and Ruby gave each other a high-four.

Once they stopped laughing, the students stared at Rhubella. If she was telling the truth, and, as weird as it sounded, she seemed to be honest, then the rat really had reformed. However, it wasn't easy to forget and forgive all the nasty stunts she played to them as Perfecto's top bad girl. Rhubella noticed their expressions, and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm not asking you to forgive me right now. I know I had done some terrible things to all of you, especially to Babs and Mary..." Rhubella gave both girls a fast look, and paused for a moment. The rat sighed, and continued.

"Anyway, I just want you guys to give me the chance to prove myself. I promise I'll never ever do any nasty stuff to any of you again...unless is part of a routine, or something. One chance, that's all I'm asking for. And also, to say...I'm sorry. About everything." Rhubella ended, looking at her former rivals straight in the eyes. Everyone turned to see each other. After a few minutes, Babs made a spin-change into a judge's outfit, and directed to the rat.

"Well, Miss Rat, based on the newest evidence, the jury had decided...or at least the judge...that you can have that chance, considering your actions of the last weeks, and the fact you are now in a relationship with a respected member of our community." Babs told the rat, in a pompous tone, and then changed back to normal.

"But back-stab us, and I'll mail you to the North Pole. Deal?" Babs asked, extending her paw to Rhubella. The rat smiled, and both girls shook paws. Mary then approached them.

"The same here. I'll never forget what you did to us...but I can forgive you if you are honestly sorry. Besides, I trust Wally a lot, and, if he says you are okay, I'll not be the one saying the contrary." Mary said to the rat, and offered her hand as well. Rhubella shook it, and a moment later the rest of the students were around her and shaking hands/paws with the rat as well.

A few minutes later, everyone was enjoying the party. Most of the couples started dancing. Rhubella was chatting with both Mary and Hillary; since the hyena was new at the Loo, she hadn't really met with the rat as an enemy, so it was easy for them to talk to each other. After some minutes, Wally approached the girls, and spin-changed; when he ended, his face's fur was entirely white, with some red lipstick around his jaws; he was wearing a green wig, and a purple outfit with a multicolored tie. The wolf smiled widely at the girls, and leaned slightly to grab Rhubella's paw.

"Had you ever danced with the wolf under the pale moonlight?" Wally said in a great Jack Nicholson's impersonation, and kissed the back of Ruby's paw. The rat giggled, while Mary and Hillary chuckled.

"I would love doing it, if said wolf wears less make-up than I do." Rhubella replied. Wally chuckled, and changed back to normal.

"I'm all yours, _Lobillo_." Rhubella said to Wally while allowing him to grab her paw again.

"Eh…how do you spell that one?" Hillary asked. Mary chuckled; she was studying Spanish at the Loo, so she knew what that meant, and explained it to the hyena.

"Oh, that means something like "Little Wolf", or "Any Wolf", in Spanish. And it's spelled _lov-e-yo_…that sounds a lot like "I love you"! Is your way to say that in public all the time without being so corny, right?" Mary said to the couple with a knowing tone; Wally and Ruby blushed, and nodded. A moment later, they waved bye to the girls, and left to dance. While Hillary was waving bye to the couple, Mary spotted Ronald dancing with his mother, while Runt was drinking some punch from the refreshments' table.

"You know you have to talk with him, Hillary." Mary told her friend. Hillary sighed.

"I don't know, Mary. After tonight...I don't feel like knowing him any more. What if he had been faking his personality as well?" Hillary asked, looking down. Mary placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, maybe he kept his true species as a secret to us, but he had been a great guy with everyone... especially to you. And, well, I hate to mention this, but you were a little hostile with him at the beginning, remember? Maybe he feared you would despise him as a hybrid like you first did when everyone thought he was a lion." Mary told her. Hillary frowned at the girl, but changed to a more relaxed expression after a moment. Mary was right, and it wouldn't hurt to have a little talking with him.

"Thanks, Mary. You are a true friend, you know that?" Hillary smiled at the girl. Mary shook her head slightly while smiling.

"Well, let's just say that I know a little about having troubles in a relationship, but also about solving them. Plus, is like my un-official job to give a hand to everyone around here; I mean, that's Buster's job, but even he can 't be everywhere all the time, and surely he doesn't know a thing about girl-talking. Come on, go ahead. I'm sure Rita wouldn't mind." Mary motioned the hyena to go with Ronald. Hillary nodded, and walked through the dance floor, until she was right behind Ronald and Rita.

"Excuse me, Mrs Purrson-Smutt..." Hillary tapped Rita's shoulder slightly. Rita turned back, while Ronald got a little worried expression.

"Oh, you are Hillary, right? Call me Rita, girl. After all, I'll be your teacher as well." Rita smiled at the hyena. Hillary felt a little more calmed, and talked to her.

"Okay, Rita. First of all, I want to say you and your husband had raised a good son. He is one of the best guys I had ever met." Hillary told Rita. Ronald smiled a little; maybe Hill wasn't so angry after all.

"Well, thanks, Hillary. Ronnie had talked a lot about you." Rita said.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Hillary said, smirking at Ronald. The hybrid gulped; now, that wasn't the kind of things he wanted to hear from Hillary. The hyena moved next to him, and directed to Rita again.

"Can I have him for a moment? We need to talk about something." Hillary asked.

"Sure. I'll try to stop Runt from finishing all the refreshments. Have fun, kids." Rita chuckled, and left the dance floor. Hillary then turned to see Ron.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Ron said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Brilliant as usual, Kobu...or maybe I should call you Fido?" Hillary said, crossing her arms. Ronald sighed.

"Okay...come on, we can talk outside." Ronald proposed. Hillary nodded, and followed him towards the closest exit. Ronald opened the door, and moved a step aside while keeping it open.

"Ladies first." Ronald said to Hillary.

"Fine. I'll follow you." Hillary replied. Ronald sighed, and exited first, with Hill closely behind.

Back on the dance floor, Rita and Runt entered to dance alongside the other couples. Rita took a deep breath, and then placed her thumb on her mouth while blowing. This action caused her to grow a little while getting a more feminine figure; when she ended, the cat was about Minerva's size, but not as curvy, being more like a mid-term between Lola's body and her regular one. This was a trick she used to have a more suitable size to do some things with Runt, including dancing, more comfortably. Buster and Babs were chatting with Wally and Rhubella while dancing, and noticed this trick.

"Seems that our new teacher is way toonier than she ever showed in Animaniacs." Buster commented.

"Maybe she can show me how to do that...on the other hand, I like my mate being taller." Ruby said, rolling eyes at Wally's direction. The wolf smiled, and hugged her a little tighter.

"By the way, Ruby... I hate to ask you this in front of Wally, but, how did Roddy took your breaking up? Was he heart-broken?" Babs asked. Rhubella shrugged.

"Well, he was very angry.. but don't seemed to be heart-broken to me. However, maybe I didn't notice because the heart seemed to be the only thing that wasn't already broken." Ruby smiled.

At the meantime, in the Pompous Perfect Hospital (a health center for very rich toons), Roddy and Drake were on the same room. Both were covered in bandages, badly injured because of the Monstars' attack, and, since they weren't particularly well trained in toon tricks, they would need a long time to heal entirely. However, the worst damage wasn't done to their bodies, but to their wallets, since they had lost a huge amount of money because of the Perfectos' defeat. And Roddy's pride was really damaged as well.

"I can't believe Ruby broke up with me and changed to the other side! And because of that idiotic mutt, no less! Drake, I swear, if I ever lay my hands on that traitorous rodent again..." Roderick snarled. At that moment, Margot entered the room, dressed on her regular last fashion clothing.

"Then you'll have to face me, and Ruby's family. Do I need to remind you that her family is just as rich and important as yours, Roderick? Not to mention that, unlike us, the guys from the Looniversity protect among themselves, so, if you try to hurt Rhubella, that wolf will rip your head off, and leave the rest for his classmates. What would you prefer, Roderick? The loon's lightning, the hyena playing Hulk in your house, the pink rabbit going ghost against you, the Tasmanian devil and that Ronald guy having you for dinner, DynoWolf testing his gadgets on your backyard, the skunk spraying all your family's properties, or the coyote setting a bomb in your bedroom? Or maybe, all together?" Margot said in a calm yet upset voice. Roderick mumbled something under his breath, while Drake glared at her girlfriend.

"What are you doing here, Margot? I'm sure you covered your friend so she could date with that Looser, so our defeat at the game is your fault as well." Drake snapped at her. Margot crossed her arms/wings in front of her chest.

"That silly game and your bets is everything you guys care about, right? Well, I can't stand it any longer. I just came to tell you guys that I'm not going to study at Acme, as Rhubella did, but I'll still be her friend. And I'm not just leaving Perfecto, but moving to Saint Canard." Margot informed the guys.

"WHAT?" Danforth gasped.

"What you heard. I convinced my parents to matriculate me at one great school in there to finish my education, and I'll study my career in a college on that city as well. I'll have my own apartment, and my cousin Drake agreed to keep an eye on me once in a while. Oh, and if you are thinking about following me there to perform your macho's act, well, I must warn you that my cousin's best friend is Darkwing Duck's sidekick, so, if you hurt me, you'll have a vigilante kicking your tail all the way to prison in no time." Margot concluded with a smug look on her face.

"But...but...but..." Danforth, shocked, tried to form a complete phrase.

"Ow, don't mention "butts" right now, Danforth! Mine is killing me!" Roderick snapped at the avian. Margot chuckled, and started walking out of the room.

"Well, I hope you get better, guys. Oh, and before I forget it, maybe you should stay here for a long time after recovering. There's a bunch of people outside waiting to have a chat with you two." Margot informed them, and then exited. Roddy and Drake got concerned looks, and, making a huge effort, moved next to the window. They gulped in fear because of the sight; at the hospital entrance, there were a lot of tough looking men, yelling at them. They were the players that were paid to give their skills to the Nerdlucks for the game.

"Maybe we shouldn't have insulted them or their skills when the Monstars lost the game." Roderick said, sweating bullets.

"WE? You are the one who insulted them, Rat!" Danforth snapped at Roderick.

"Shut up, fool! It was your idea to pay for those idiotic hunters, remember?" Roderick replied.

"And you were the one that had the devil's idea!" The bird replied back. They continued with their arguing, and the only thing that stopped them from kicking each other's tail was the fact they couldn't feel their arms.

Back at the Looniversity, Ron and Hillary were already a few feet away from the gym. They stopped next to a tree, and stayed silent for almost a minute, with both of them looking down. The silence was interrupted when Ronald heard something on the nearby bushes.

"Hillary, can you excuse me for a moment?" Ronald asked. Hillary nodded, and the guy moved behind the bush. Hill heard some struggling, and, a moment later, Ronald emerged dragging out a blue dog by his ears.

"Hillary, meet Newt...one of Minerva's regular stalkers." Ronald said to the hyena while pointing at the dog. Newt gave the hyena a pathetic smile, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Glad to meet you, Miss... nice game you two performed yesterday, by the way." Newt nervously said. Ronald glared at him.

"Okay, Newt, do you have anything to say before I start using you as my chewing toy?" Ronald said in a stern voice. Newt gulped.

"Ronald, please, calm down. I swear my intentions towards Minerva are entirely honorable. I love her, and not just because of her looks...sure, I like that a lot, but I also love her attitude and personality. She is the most awesome female I had ever met, and, despite the fact I once tried to get her pelt, I would never try to harm her on any way." Newt explained to Ronald. Ron glared at him, trying to decide what to do. Hillary rubbed her chin, and directed to the dog.

"Well, maybe you should try asking her out instead of hiding on the bushes, you know?" The hyena said to Newt. The dog nodded.

"I know, but she is always surrounded by crazy males, and they don't let me approach her. Plus, Ronald here protects her so much I can barely be at one hundred feet close to MInerva without him roaring at me…" Newt explained. Hillary then gave Ronald a stern look; Ron gulped. He didn't want to give Hillary an even worse impression, so decided to release Newt, and have a polite conversation.

"Fine. Look, I'll allow you to go into the gym, and ask her for a dance or something. Maybe you are right, and I'm over reacting... after all, Minerva is used to take care of herself. But you'll better treat her well, or else." Ronald pointed to the dog. Newt smiled, and shook paws with him. A moment later, he muttered a silent "thank you" to Hillary, and rushed inside the gym.

"You aren't following Newt to keep an eye on him and Minerva, right?" Hillary asked Ron. The guy shrugged.

"No. Newt is relatively harmless, and Minerva knows how to handle him. Plus, he fears my mother as much as if he was a mouse, and would never try to do anything stupid with her around. And... I have a very important subject to discuss right now with you." Ronald said, sighing at the last part. Hillary crossed her arms, and waited for him to talk.

"Look...I know I did wrong, and I'm really sorry. Maybe I never lied on purpose, but hiding the truth is almost as bad. I consider you a very good friend of mine, and friends trust each other, so I should had told you about my parents. My only excuse is that I'm used to do that to protect myself from rejection... but I guess that isn't a reason strong enough to justify myself." Ronald said with his paws on his pockets, and looking down. Hillary sighed, and lowered her arms.

"No, it's not... but, I should have made it easier for you. When we first met, I acted like a total fool because I thought you were a lion, and you had no idea about how I would react towards a hybrid. And what you said inside the gym... well, you are right, it's bad to judge someone without really knowing him." Hillary admitted, and made a pause. The hyena sighed, and continued.

"Ronald, I no longer care if you a lion, a dog, a giant chicken, a pokemon, or whatever... but I most know something. Did you ever... faked anything about your personality, or said or made something against your nature when you were with me, or any of our classmates?" Hillary asked, looking at his face. Ronald lifted his head, and looked at the hyena straight in the eyes.

"No, I never did. When I was friendly towards any of you, I did it because I felt that way. When I helped Mary with her jungle girl's acting, or you against Elmyra, I really wanted to do it. When I laughed because of a joke, I honestly thought it was funny. As you had seen, I'm over protective towards Minerva, and I do it because I really love her as a big sister. And, when I seemed to enjoy being your sparring or dancing partner... or have a little competition with you... or hanging around together... or being your teammate... or got concerned whenever you were in trouble, or injured, or sad... or said you are beautiful, funny, and smart...ALL those times, I was totally, entirely, and definitely honest." Ronald said, staring at Hillary when ended. The hyena stared back, and smiled.

"That's all I wanted to know. Actually, now that I think about it, now I have more options to call you by names. Marmaduke, Scooby, Snoopy, Benji, Lassie..." Hillary started saying, with a playful grin.

"Hey, wait a minute! Lassie was a female." Ronald cut her.

"And many times it was played by a male. Besides, I once called you after Shere Khan, a tiger, and you didn't seem to care." Hillary pointed, making Ronald to chuckle.

"Well, I'm not a real lion, remember? So, any large cat's name suits me well, just like a big dog's one." Ronald explained. The hyena got a thinking expression.

"Look, I'll tell you what. I'm going to forgive you, with 3 conditions. First, you must forgive me for being such a fool when we first met." Hillary said. Ronald nodded.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago. Go ahead with the next two conditions." Ronald said. Hillary nodded.

"Thanks. Okay, the second one is that there must be no more secrets between us. I want to trust you entirely, and to you to trust me as well." Hillary said, in a more serious tone. Ronald sighed, and nodded.

"Well... okay, I agree. And to show you I mean it... I'll tell you that, sometimes, I eat from the dumpsters, and I dislike being on very high places, and have a chewing toy shaped like a yellow duck. Don't tell Plucky." Ronald said, smiling. Hillary chuckled. Ronald paused, and continued in a little nervous tone.

"And... there is a girl I like a lot... she is a great friend of mine, but I would like to be more than that." Ronald gulped. Hillary wide opened her eyes, and gulped as well. There was a little pause in the conversation, broken by Hillary.

"Well...I have some secrets too. My parents say that, sometimes, when sleeping, I snore...my hairdo's natural color is dark brown, and I have a chewing toy shaped like a pink bone. Don't laugh." Hillary told Ronald. He chuckled, but calmed down in a moment.

"And... I also have a crush on one classmate... more than a crush, actually. I like this guy a lot more than I could ever have imagined." Hillary gulped. Now Ronald was the one wide opening his eyes.

"So... what's the final condition?" Ronald said, nervous. Hillary changed her expression to her usual playful grin.

"Oh, that's the easiest one. Just admit that I'm, without any doubt, the strongest student in our school." Hillary said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but you know I don't like to lie." Ronald replied, smiling and crossing his arms as well.

"What? Hey, I'm stronger than you, and you know it." Hillary said in a fake angry tone.

"Well, you are way tougher, and I'll admit that anywhere, but, if I remember correctly, I beat you the last time we arm-wrestled." Ronald reminded her.

"So? I fought a Tasmanian devil, and won." Hillary said while looking at her fist.

"That was impressive, but I stopped a Monstar without any help." Ronald said in a playful mocking tone.

"And, if you remember correctly, I beat the five Monstars at the same time." Hillary pointed.

"Spin-changing doesn't count. What about the time I almost knocked you out?" Ronald replied back.

"I almost knocked you out too, remember? And you were the one that asked to fight in a safer way." Hillary said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, to avoid hurting you." Ronald said with a smug look. Hillary smirked, and cracked her knuckles.

"Okay, Big Paw, let's settle this, right here and now. Remove your jacket. I'll knock you out before you do it with me, and prove once and for all that I'm stronger than you." Hillary said, with her fists on her hips. Ronald gave her a weird look, but decided to agree, and removed his jacket and rolled over his sleeves. Then, the two of them got boxing positions, and started circling each other.

"I'm ready, Steel Girl. To show you I'm not a bad guy, I'll allow you to strike me first." Ronald said to Hillary. The hyena smiled.

"Good... because I only need a second to do this!" Hillary said, and, a moment later, she hugged Ronald, and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

Ronald wide opened his eyes, surprised, but, after a few seconds, started kissing and hugging her back. They rubbed each other's backs, and moaned slightly, enjoying the moment. Ronald purred in pleasure, while Hillary and he were wagging their tails. After almost five minutes, they broke the kiss. Ronald got stiff like a board, and fell on his back, with a goofy expression and little hearts flying over his head. Hillary smiled at him.

"Told you I'll knock you out... now, if you excuse me..." Hillary said, and, at that moment, she fainted, also with a goofy expression and little hearts over her head, falling right next to Ronald. After a few seconds, they recovered their senses, and turned to see each other's face; they had their widest smiles ever, and dreamy eyes.

"Okay, I admit it. You are the stronger...and a terrific kisser!" Ronald chuckled. Hillary blushed, and placed her paw on his.

"You aren't bad either... actually, you are a wonderful kisser! You are wonderful, period!" Hillary said, excited. They hugged each other, and Ronald whispered on her ear.

"Hillary, I know this is kind of obvious now, but... would you be my girlfriend?" Ronald asked. Hillary stared at him, and replied.

"Of course I will, Ronald! I had never said this to any other male... but, as corny as it might sound, you are the sweetest, kindest, and most caring guy I had ever met...and... I love you." Hillary moved her jaws closer to his.

"Love you too, Pretty Puncher." Ronald said, and then they kissed again.

"AAAAAAWWWWW!"

Both toons broke the kiss, and turned back to see almost all their classmates behind them, smiling and giving the couple the thumbs up. Hillary and Ronald made a double take, and stood up.

"How much of the romance scene you guys watched?" Hillary asked.

"Half of us saw it since the "I-am-the-strongest" part, and the other arrived just in time for the first kiss." Babs answered. Hillary and Ronald's faces became red as tomatoes, but kept their smiles.

"Sorry for interrupting, guys, but, when we noticed you two weren't inside, we thought you would be either arguing, or finally confessing your feelings... and we had to be here to either stop a fight, or cheer for the both of you." Wally explained.

"And to collect the money! I won the bet, guys. Pay me." Plucky said, extending his hand/wing. Vinnie, Fowlmouth, Hamton, Sylvester Junior, Concord, and Beeper gave him ten dollars each one. Hillary and Ronald raised an eyebrow each, and approached to the duck.

"You really bet about us getting together?" Ronald asked. Plucky nodded.

"Yep. Some thought it would be right after the game, and others after a week, but I suspected something would happen at this party, and I was right." Plucky said while counting his money. Hillary placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Glad we could help you, Plucky. Of course, since you made money thanks to us, you'll be generous enough to give us half of it so Ronald can pay all the expenses of our first date." Hillary said with a smile that expressed "You-have-no-choice" perfectly. Plucky gulped, and after a few seconds, sighing, handled Ronald half of the cash.

"Take her to a nice place, okay?" Plucky said, rolling his eyes. Everyone chuckled at the duck, and eventually he laughed as well.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a party! Come on, let's go back to the gym, and dance! There's a nice white kitten in there, and I have to hurry up before anyone else asks her out." Junior said, and hurried back into the gym. Vinnie gasped.

"Hey, and I think I saw Binky Bunny dateless too! Hey, Junior, wait for me!" The deer dashed behind the kitten. Everyone chuckled, and started walking into the gym.

"I knew you guys were crazy, but… this is common around here?" Rhubella asked Wally while linking arms. Wally lifted her chin with his free paw, and smiled.

"No. We are usually crazier. Don't worry, you'll get used in no time." Wally said to her, and then they both kissed for a few seconds; could had done it for more time, but they were right in front of the door, and Dizzy and Hamton pushed them inside so they could pass as well.

"You know, there is a little tradition in my father's family about what a guy does when he becomes a pretty girl's couple." Ronald told Hillary right before entering.

"And what tradition is that one?" Hillary asked. Ronald smiled, and then he showed his back to Hillary while pointing to it with his right paw. Hillary understood, and, smiling as well, jumped on Ronald's back. They entered the gym that way, making Rita and Runt to chuckle and smile when they spotted the couple. Minerva, who was now dancing with Newt, stopped for a moment to smile at them as well, while Newt just sighed in relief, thinking that, now that Ronald had a girlfriend, he wouldn't be around Minerva on a regular basis.

Buster and Babs entered the last, and turned to talk to the readers.

"Well, so this is how we finish the story." Buster said, with a little smile.

"Yes, with us talking to you guys again. Thanks a lot for reading this fic." Babs pointed.

"Of course, we can't just go like that. Rita, can you give us the tune?" Buster asked the cat. Rita and Runt stopped dancing, and she started humming in a melodious tone.

"_The last chapter, this was. Now we all must go."_ Buster started singing.

"_Thanks for reading us. We are leaving with a song."_ Babs continued.

The Tiny Toons' theme song is heard in the background, slow and quiet at first, but it turns merrier and faster while everyone joins the singing.

Buster- _We are tiny._

Babs- _We are toony._

All the students- _We're all a little loony._

_We're not in a cartoony._

_But invading the fan fics._

Buster and Babs- _We're comedy dispensers._

Buster- _In fan fiction, there're less censors._

Buster and Babs- _At Tiny Toon Adventures,_

_We still do comedy._

All the students- _Here's Acme Acres,_

_A whole wide world apart._

The old students- _New friends moved here._

_To learn the laughter's art._

The new students- _At the Loo we got accepted._

Skippy- _To learn doing the unexpected._

The new students- _In Tiny Toon Adventures _

_We got our head start._

Buster and Babs start dancing next to the new students, pointing at them while mentioning their names.

Buster and Babs- _They're mighty._

_They're funny._

_They're Hillary and Ronnie._

_The wolf is called Wally._

_He masters the spin-change._

Skippy- _Befriended Wally,_

_And Plucky._

_I'm a bomber nutty._

Everyone but Ronald and Hillary- _Ron and Hill got lucky._

_They are together at the end._

(Both toons hug)

The boxing and the football's teams move next to each other, with Lola and Arnold behind them, and Hillary in the middle.

Football- _We won the Acme Bowl._

Boxing- _We did great on our fights._

Both teams- _Don't spy or cheat on us._

Hillary- _Or I'll punch out your lights._

(she shows her fist to the readers)

Rhubella and Wally move in front of everyone, dancing, and pause to sing.

Ruby- _The Loo I had joined._

_For my wolf I got reformed. _

(she scratches Wally's chin, making him smile)

Wally- _Roddy and Drake will be deformed._

The wolf points to the door, and, on the outside, Roderick and Danforth are visible, still covered by bandages, with the angry players chasing them.

Roddy and Drake- (yelling instead of singing)

Stop the song, and HELP!

Mary jumps in front of everyone at the gym, and faces the readers.

Mary- _With wackiness and reason._

_There was a role for me._

(she does a spin-change)

Everyone but her- _She was reporter, boxer,_

_And the newest Jungle Queen._

(she finishes her spinning with the jungle girl's outfit)

Mary- NAAAH-AAAH-AHHHH.

Minerva, Slappy, and Runt, with Rita riding him on her usual size, walk in front of the other teachers.

Rita- _Some of us are also_

_Newcomers as well._

_But I had loved this place_

_Since for my Runt I fell._

( the cat kisses Runt's cheek, making him blush)

Minerva- _To help our students..._

Runt- _That's why we're here for._

Slappy- _And experimenting ways_

_To make anything explode._

All the students- _At Acme Looniversity,_

_We'll earn our degree._

_The teachers had been getting laughs_

_Since 1933._

EVERYBODY- _We are Tiny._

_We are Toony._

_We're all a little loony._

_Is Tiny Toon Adventures._

_Come and join the fun._

Slappy- (not singing, and facing the readers)

School's over, go home!

THE END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all, Folks! (No, no, no. We are in the Tiny Toons' section. You must say something like "Aloha", or "Say Goodnight, Babs".) I know, but that one is a classic. (No arguing that.)

Now, we have to clear a few details. As you had seen, I made kind of obvious the identity of Wally's girlfriend, and the spy's identity wasn't that hard… but those "mysteries" served me to cover the fic's real one. (Yes. Ronald's parents identities. And don't think we tricked you, guys. We had a few details on the story that showed that there was something weird about our newcomer predator.) That's right, Babs. Let's see them.

-Ronald's description, as already explained, is a combination of Rita and Runt's features. He also shows it on the way he acts, having a lot of Runt's personality, but with Rita's intelligence.

-On the first chapter, Ronald clears that his mother is a feline, but never says the same about his father through the whole story.

-In "Friends, Family and Foes", Ronald stops Elmyra using Runt's style.

-Ronald says "definitely" a few times through the story.

-The "Shere Khan" detail, already cleared.

-His feeding habits are a lot like a domestic cat; he eats mostly fish. The only other meats he ate were liver (another cats' preference), and Weenie Burgers, a fake meat.

-Through the fic, I, the author, never called him "lion"; only the characters called him that way. For my author's references, I called him by his name, or "guy", "toon", "predator", or something like that. The closest I was to call him "lion" was once I referred to him as "feline", and he has 50 of feline genes, so no cheating there. The name of the play he and Sly Junior performed on the game was a reference to "He-man and the Masters of the Universe"; in that case, since Junior was involved as well, "Cat" could be applied to any of them.

-Ronald allowed two toons to ride on his back in this fic, Skippy in "Friends, Family and Foes", and Junior, in "The Acme Bowl"; the classic way Runt transports Rita.

--During the dodge-ball game, Ron catches the ball-bomb with his jaws, like a dog. When a feline catches anything, it uses the paws, and then uses the jaws to finish it (if the caught object is a prey).

-In "Open Season", when Minerva scratches him, Ronald purrs, a cat-like feature, and also wags his tail, a dog-like one, at the same time.

-During the football game, I hide his last name. A little gag I "borrowed" from the Hey, Arnold!'s cartoon… actually, now that I think about it, Ronald and Hillary have a lot of Arnold and Helga. That wasn't on purpose, I swear; I just realized it when I was on chapter three.

-Rita knows his feeding habits as well as Minerva, revealing a very close relationship.

-When he gets injured in the game, and when he does something good, Rita and Runt are the ones who get the most extreme reactions, besides Minerva.

I think those were all. Anyway, we have to do our second disclaimer. Babs, can you?

(Sure, pal. Through this fic, we had cameos with toons from different shows. Besides the ones portrayed on spin-changes, and the Looney Tunes that appeared through the story alonside some Animaniacs that had important roles, namely Minerva, Slappy, Rita, Runt, and Walter, we had the next cameos. Ramiro, of course, doesn't own any of these characters, copyrighted by their respective enterprises.)

- Axel and Bull Gator, from _Taz-Mania._

- Raven and Beast Boy, from _Teen Titans._

- Cool Cat and Coronel Rimfire, from _The Merrie Melodies Show._

- The Warner Brothers, and sister, Beanie The Brainless Bison, Candy Chipmunk and Newt, from _Animaniacs._

- Scooby Doo, from _Scooby Doo, where are you?_ and about six more series.

- Garfield, from _Garfield and Friends._

- The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, from _TMNT._

- Logan/Wolverine, from _X-Men._

_-_ Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack, from _Darkwing Duck._

- Wally, from _Where's Wally?_

(We didn't include Lady Gotcha or the Flea Family since they're characters from TTA. The same applies to the Nerdlucks/Monstars, Hubert and Bert, Pete Puma, and Charlie Dog, concerning the Looney Tunes.)

And, now that you mentioned it, Babs, here's a list of the characters portrayed through the spin-changes.

- Raven, from _Teen Titans._

- Numbuh Five, from _Codename: Kids Next Door._

- Angelica Pickles and Chuckie Finster, from _Rugrats._

- El Kabong/Quick Draw McGraw, Hong Kong Phooey, Birdman, Blue Falcon, and Dynomutt, from classic _Hanna-Barbera_ cartoons.

- Mister T…from, well, _Mister T._

- Tarzan, from _Tarzan of the Apes_.

- Batman, Robin, The Flash, and The Joker, from _DC comics_.

- Darkwing Duck, from _Darkwing Duck_. (Duh!)

- Harry Potter, from his series of books and movies.

- Pikachu, from _Pokemon_.

- Black Vulcan, from _Superfriends_.

- Inspector Gadget, from… well, _Inspector Gadget_.

- Fran Fine, from _The Nanny_.

- Fangface, from… _Fangface _(Noticing a pattern here?)

- The Jedi knights, from _Star Wars_.

- Danny Phantom, from… _Danny Phantom_. (Yep, there is a pattern.)

- The Hulk, from _The Incredible Hulk_.

Thanks to the people who reviewed my story, and to all the people who read without reviewing… (You should be ashamed!) Babs, I'm sure they had their reasons. I'm glad for having some faithful readers, and happy for having so many hits on this one.

I want to recognize the influence of many stories from The J.A.M., concerning certain events and details mentioned on this fic, especially the ones concerning Mary Melody; thanks a lot, jaguar. (If you guys want to know what are we talking about, check his stories, especially "Mary", where our favorite toon human girl had her first starring role ever, and "The Fourteen"; both are really good.) Also, thanks a lot to Nightw2 for making some suggestions.

You know the deal, people. Please, leave a review before leaving, and thanks for reading us. (Aloooooha!...You see, that's how you must say good-bye.) Thanks for the pointer, Babs.

Keep the good writing.


End file.
